


Officer Down

by LacySilverWolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 60,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: Another take on the relationship between Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. This time, taking a look at the line said by Emily when visiting Detective Cooper. It could have easily been her who was shot. So, what if she was?





	1. Officer Down

**Author's Note:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. This hit me the last time I watch Lo-Fi and Mayhem. Emily tells Cooper that it could have just as easily been her who was shot. How would things have played out differently if she had been shot? How would Hotch have reacted, even though he was basically glued to Kate's hip? Well my twisted mind likes answering these types of questions so here we go. Have...nope doesn't fit again. Last note, if anyone has an idea of what I could put as parting words when 'have fun' don't fit, let me know in your reviews.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't have had Emily shot but Hotch would not have been so buddy-buddy with Kate.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked over Kate's shoulder as they read a file and his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and answered.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, it's Dave. We've had another shooting."

Hotch tapped Kate's forearm. "Where?"

Dave rattled off the address. "Hotch, there's something you need to know. Emily was shot."

Hotch froze in his tracks. "What?"

"Emily and Detective Cooper were chasing the suspect down and while trying to apprehend him, Emily was shot."

"How bad?" Hotch asked, ignoring Kate's questioning stare.

"Bad Aaron." Dave said. "Once you stop at the scene, head to the hospital. I can cover for you."

Hotch started moving again. "Thank you Dave. We'll be there in ten."

Kate rushed to catch up to Hotch. "Aaron, what happened?"

"Emily was shot." Hotch said, not even registering that he used Emily's first name.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood beside Cooper as they waited for Hotch to arrive.

"He's going to want to know everything that happened." Dave said. "And he's not going to be nice about it."

Cooper nodded. "I'll explain everything. You have to know I'd trade places with her if I could."

Dave patted Cooper on the shoulder. "I know Detective."

It didn't take long for Hotch and Kate to arrive and Hotch made his way right over to Cooper and Dave.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded. There was no questioning his tone. Hotch was upset bordering pissed off.

Cooper took a deep breath before filling Hotch in on everything. How he and Emily heard the gun fire, they took off in the direction Garcia had directed them and at one point a civilian had gotten in front of Cooper, slowing him down and Emily had run ahead of him. By the time he'd caught up, Emily was on the ground and he unloaded two bullets into the suspect before moving to Emily's side and calling for help. Hotch ran a hand through his hair. Dave nodded for Cooper to leave and turned to Hotch.

"We got things here Aaron." Dave said. "Go check on Emily."

Hotch nodded. "Call with any changes."

Dave nodded. "You know it. Now go."

Kate stepped with Hotch as he went to leave. "Aaron,"

Hotch held up his hand. "Stay here Kate. I need to check on my agent."

Kate stepped back and watched as Hotch climbed back into the truck they came in and drove off.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch arrived at the hospital Emily had been sent to and showed his badge to the desk nurse.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner." he said. "One of my agents, Emily Prentiss was brought in with a gun shot."

The nurse checked the computer and nodded. "She's in surgery. The surgical waiting room is on the fourth floor. Check in with the desk nurse up there and they'll let you know when she's out."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you." he paused. "Can you tell me about her condition?"

The nurse shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry no. They'll have more information for you upstairs."

Hotch said thank you again before heading for the elevator. Once on, he leaned back against the wall and tried to breathe normally. His heart just stopped when Dave said Emily had been shot and it had yet to return to a normal pace. He needed to see her, alive and whole for that to happen. The elevator arrived at the fourth floor and he again showed his badge and repeated who he was and who he was looking for.

"I can only give information to her family." the nurse said.

Hotch knew this was coming but was ready. "Six months ago, Agent Prentiss made a change to her medical information listing our team as next of kin. Trust me, I'm family."

"She's in surgery." the nurse said. "They lost her once on the way in but were able to bring her back."

Hotch scrubbed a hand over his mouth. "Where was she shot?"

The nurse scanned the computer screen. "Upper left chest."

Hotch leaned against the counter. "Thank you." he moved and made his way to the waiting area. Sitting down, he leaned forward and held his head in his hands. Upper left chest and they lost her once.

Finding that out did not help Hotch one bit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next three hours were the longest of Hotch's life. His nerves were all on end and he couldn't sit still. He hadn't even been like this after Garcia's shooting.

 _'You know why that is Aaron.'_ Hotch's thoughts popped in.

He sighed. Yeah he knew why that was but this was no time to be thinking about it. He didn't have time anyway. He looked up and saw a man in scrubs coming towards him. He stood up as the man reached him.

"Emily Prentiss." the man said.

Hotch nodded. "I'm her boss, Aaron Hotchner. How is she?"

The doctor crossed his arms. "The bullet entered just above her heart, only missing it by a few centimeters. They lost her once on the way in and we almost lost her on the table but she made it through. She's resting now and should wake up within the hour. We repaired the damage and she'll recover just fine."

Hearing the doctor's words, Hotch felt his heart beat normally and his chest loosen, allowing him to breathe.

"Can I see her?" Hotch asked.

"She's being moved to a room right now." the doctor said. "I'll have one of the nurses come get you when she's settled."

For the fourth time since he arrived, Hotch said thank you and sat back down. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Dave.

"How is she?"

Hotch leaned his head back against the wall. "Made it out of surgery and will be just fine."

"Aaron I know you. What aren't you saying?"

"They lost her once on the way here and almost lost her again on the table."

Hotch heard Dave curse but quickly compose himself.

"Don't focus on that Aaron. Focus on the fact that she's alive and you have more time to grow a spine."

Hotch chuckled lightly. "I know Dave. Trust me, after this I know. Do you need me back?"

"Don't even think about it until you've seen Emily with your own eyes." Dave said. "We're fine here."

After a few more words, Hotch hung up and waited for the nurse to come get him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily felt herself return to consciousness and the first thing that registered was pain. Her chest was in pain. The next thing that registered was something warm covering her right hand. Wanting to know what it was, Emily slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the right. A smile spread across her face as she took in Hotch sitting beside her bed. He met her smile with a small one of his own.

"Hey, you're awake." he said.

Emily nodded. "So it would seem." she frowned. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Hotch asked.

Emily closed her eyes for a second. "Chasing down the unsub with Cooper then being on the ground. Everything else is blank."

"You got shot Emily." Hotch said. "The unsub shot you and Cooper took him out."

"Is Cooper ok?" Emily asked.

Hotch couldn't believe Emily. She was the one in the hospital and she was asking about someone else. But that's who she was.

"He's fine." Hotch said. "Dave said he wishes he could trace places with you but that was also a few seconds before I showed up."

Emily smiled again. "He was scared of you."

Hotch cleared his throat but didn't comment.

"Shouldn't you be working on the case?" Emily asked.

"You got shot Emily." Hotch said. "I was needed somewhere else."

"Well you can come back after you catch these guys." Emily said before yawning. "I'm just going to be sleeping anyway."

Hotch didn't want to leave but knew Emily was right. The team needed to find these guys and Hotch could tell Emily wasn't going to last much longer before falling asleep.

"Alright you rest and I'll see you later." Hotch said.

Giving Emily's hand a squeeze, Hotch stood and left the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Nearly a day later Hotch walked back into Emily's hospital room. She looked to be sleeping but her eyes snapped open as Hotch walked in. She instinctively held out her hand and Hotch took it, sitting down as he did. Emily watched him, noticing the wounds on his face and the limp he was walking with. He went to speak but Emily stopped him.

"Dave called and told me." Emily said. "I'm sorry about Kate."

Hotch nodded looking down. "Me too." he looked back at Emily. "But I've still got you. You're still here."

Emily nodded also. "And I'm not going anywhere."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~


	2. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step in the Officer Down series and I gotta say, it's one of my favorites. I didn't even cringe reading it back to check for errors and edits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Wow you all really liked Officer Down. I'm glad and you all seem to want a sequel to it. That I am more then happy to provide. So just to fill everyone in, Hotch did not drive home with Morgan like we see in the episode. No, he stayed behind because Emily was still in the hospital. You can all guess who's idea that was. Yup, Dave's. Don't we all love our little match maker. This is going to be after Emily is released from the hospital and is now at home. Let's see what happens. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: The men in suits came to see me again. They threatened to take my computer. Well that ain't gonna happen so I don't own it.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rolled her eyes as Hotch took her keys from her and opened her apartment door.

"I can unlock my own door Hotch." Emily said.

Hotch gave Emily a look as he stood back to let her go in ahead of him. Emily shook her head with a smile as she walked in. She remembered what Morgan was like with Garcia after she got shot. He almost drove their technical analyst up a wall. Having had Hotch around since the end of the case in NY, Emily could already see that Hotch was going to be more challenging then Morgan. He'd already told her when she was discharged that he was staying with her for at least a week while she recovered. She tried to fight him but the doctor backed him up. Emily now had a house guest. Though, as she watched Hotch place their go bags down by the couch, she wasn't sure she minded. As long as he toned down his over protectiveness.

"I'll really be fine on my own Hotch." Emily said as a last ditch effort.

Hotch sighed. "Prentiss, the doctor said he doesn't want you alone for at least a week. So I'm staying." Emily went to protest but Hotch had an idea. "Think of it this way, you'll be helping me too."

Emily frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Hotch hadn't told Emily about his ear so he did.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Emily asked.

"I figured you'd fight me on staying with you." Hotch said.

Emily smiled and shook her head. The ace up his sleeve. She had to give it to him. That was good. Knowing he was having hearing problems, there was no way she was letting him go home alone.

"Well played." Emily said.

Hotch smirked. "I thought so."

Emily laughed and headed for the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you where the guest room is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily placed her go bag in her closet as her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She went over and saw she had a text from JJ.

'You and Hotch home?'

Emily figured calling would be easier then texting back and forth. So she hit the call back and waited for JJ to answer.

"A simple yes or no would have done." JJ answered.

Emily laughed. "Hello to you too Jayje."

JJ laughed as well. "So you two made it home in one piece."

Emily nodded. "We did and I have a house guest for the next week."

"Oh really? And how did this come about?" JJ asked.

Emily groaned. She knew that tone in JJ's voice. "He told me I wasn't staying alone after just being shot and the doctor backed him up. Did you know about his hearing?"

"Yeah we knew." JJ said. "Why?"

"Cause he just told me when we got back." Emily said. "His way of making sure I'd stop fighting him."

"How many times have Dave and I pointed out that,"

Emily sat down on her bed. "Don't go there JJ."

"Fight it all you want Emily, but the man has feelings for you."

Emily laid back, careful of her arm and shoulder. "I said don't go there."

"Too late."

Emily could hear JJ's grin over the line. "You're evil."

"I know. I have to go, so call me if Hotch get's to be too much."

"I think I can handle our boss JJ."

"Too much info Em."

Before Emily could respond, JJ hung up leaving Emily glaring at her phone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch turned as he heard Emily hiss in pain and saw her hand pressed to where her bandage was.

"You ok?" Hotch asked walking over to her. She was standing in the kitchen and from what Hotch could see, she had reached to get a glass, forgetting about her injury.

"Yup, just reached with the wrong arm is all." Emily said.

"I told you to let me get your tea." Hotch said, reaching up to get the mug she wanted.

"I'm not broken Hotch." Emily snapped taking the mug.

Hotch frowned and turned to fully face Emily. "No you're not broken but you were shot Emily. I'm not trying to baby you here but you have to take it easy while you heal."

Emily sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Hotch. I'm not very good at being injured."

"I don't think it's something you can be good at." Hotch said. "You just have to accept that you can't do things normally for a while."

Emily smiled slightly. "Right back at ya." she was referring to just before dinner when they were watching TV and she could tell that he couldn't hear all of what was happening on the screen.

Hotch ducked his head some. "You noticed that, huh?"

Emily nodded. "Not sure how squinting helps you hear better but hey, whatever works."

Hotch raised his head back up and gave Emily a look. "Are you mocking me?"

Emily tried to look innocent. "I would never do that Hotch."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up in the middle of the night, about four days into Hotch's stay to sounds coming from her guest room. It wasn't the first time in the four days that Hotch had a nightmare but this one sounded worse then the others. After listening for a few minutes and realizing Hotch wasn't going to wake up on his own this time, Emily carefully pushed herself out of bed and walked down the hall. She knocked on the door and stuck her head inside.

"Hotch," she said quietly. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Come on Aaron, wake up. It's just a dream."

Emily placed her right hand on Hotch's shoulder and gently shook him, trying to wake him up. It took a few tries before his eyes shot open and his hand covered Emily's.

Hotch met Emily's worried eyes. "Hey."

Emily smiled. "Hi, you ok?"

Hotch nodded and sat up, not releasing Emily's hand. "Just reliving the explosion. Only,"

"Only what?" Emily asked.

Hotch leaned back against the headboard, not sure if he should tell Emily that it was her instead of Kate in his dreams. That it was her life literally in his hands for time that seemed to go on forever. Her face he saw in the surgical room under the blue sheet after the surgeon told him there was nothing they could do.

"It'll help to talk." Emily said, moving to sit beside him. They'd become very comfortable around each other in the last four days.

"It's you instead of Kate." Hotch said. "The whole thing replays in my head but instead of Kate, it's you I lose."

"I'm right here." Emily said.

"I know." Hotch nodded. "I know."

Emily squeezed Hotch's hand. "Lay down." Hotch gave her a look. "Come on, neither of us are going to get any more sleep in separate rooms so lay down."

Hotch smiled softly and did as Emily told him. Scooting down, he laid flat on his back and Emily curled herself on her good side against his side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, her arm laying carefully across his chest so as not to aggravate her wound. Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders, his fingers playing with her hair.

"And this way," Emily said after a few minutes. "I'll be right here if you have the dream again."

Hotch didn't say anything, he just turned his head so his face was buried in Emily's hair and the two drifted off.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch woke up the next morning in the same position he fell asleep in. Well the second time around. Emily was tucked against his side, her head and arm resting on his chest. Only difference was, her other hand had come up and was now resting over her gun shot wound. He guessed it probably hurt. She flat out refused prescription meds, so the only thing she was taking was extra strength tylenol and the last time she took it was just after dinner. She was way past due for more. And even though he knew he should wake her to take it, he didn't want to. He liked having her there with him. Not only to reassure him she was ok but he just simply liked having her beside him. He hadn't felt so peaceful in a long time.

"It is seven thirty in the morning, why are you thinking?"

Hotch chuckled as Emily's voice, thick with sleep broke through his thoughts.

"I find the early hours are great for thinking." Hotch said.

Emily opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "You are nuts."

"Dave's my best friend," Hotch said. "of course I'm nuts."

Emily, much to both her's and Hotch's displeasure, sat up. "I'm telling Dave you said that."

Hotch sat up as well. "You tell Dave and I fill Garcia in on what you really think of her troll dolls."

Emily shivered. "I'm sorry, you walk in there and it's like a hundred little faces staring at you." Hotch just raised a brow. "Fine I won't tell Dave." she gave Hotch a look. "You don't play fair."

Hotch smirked. "Never said I did."

The two leaned back against the headboard.

"So did you have the dream again?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "No. That's the first time I've gone back to sleep without having it again." he noticed Emily's hand moved to her wound again. "Is it bothering you?

Emily nodded. "Yeah, a bit. I'll take something when we go downstairs." she cleared her throat. "You're not the only one dreaming about the explosion."

Hotch frowned. "You weren't there."

"I may not have been there but Dave filled me in on enough that my mind easily fills in the blanks." Emily said.

Hotch sighed and pulled Emily against his side. He hadn't even thought that she might being dreaming about it too. He'd heard her when he'd woken from his own dreams and just thought she was going through the shooting again.

"Before you say Dave shouldn't have told me," Emily said. "he didn't want to. I wanted to know what happened. I needed to know you were ok. Or at least going to be."

"I understand." Hotch said. "And we're both ok. We just have to remember that."

Emily nodded against Hotch's shoulder. "We do cause I really don't like the idea of losing you. It hurts too much."

Hotch could hear the emotion in Emily's voice and knew she was going out on a limb telling him that. He decided to repay that trust.

"When I was waiting to hear about you in the hospital, I honestly don't think I sat still for more then a few seconds." Hotch said. "I kept thinking of how different life would be if you didn't make it. I couldn't stop thinking that I don't think I could do our job without you at my side. You make what we do so much more tolerable."

"You do the same for me." Emily said after a pause. She wasn't expecting Hotch to open up that much. She looked up at Hotch and was even more surprised by how much emotion was actually showing in his eyes. It seemed that they had darken with all they were showing. "Aaron."

Hotch brought up his other hand and ran his fingers over Emily's cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned against his hand as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm pretty sure I love you Emily." Hotch said, his voice soft.

Emily's eyes snapped open. She never thought he'd say it first. "I'm pretty sure I love you too Aaron."

Hotch quickly closed the gap between them and kissed Emily. The kiss was soft, sweet and perfect. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Now I'm definitely sure I love you." Emily said.

Hotch chuckled. "Me too. I am most definitely sure I love you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I was almost positive this story was going to kill me. It did not want to be written but I tied the muse down and now you have it. I know they might have been slightly ooc but really, who acts like themselves in moments like that? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thank you for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	3. The Angel Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long and short of the episode and the story: Aaron's an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. So one of you asked for more after the Officer Down sequel. Actually more like demanded but hey, that's asking in my book too. So I'm going to be really nice and give one more story. Kinda hoping I don't turn this into another series. *shrugs* Who knows? Anywho, this is going to take place right after The Angel Maker. I know you were probably hoping it would pick up right after the end of the last one but nope! So have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: *opens mailbox* Man! They sent my request letters back again!
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from the unsub, Chloe's body after confirming she was dead and saw Dave kneeling on the ground next to Hotch, who had his hands clamped over his ears. Ignoring anything else, Emily pushing herself up, forgetting her still healing wound for a moment and made her way over to the two men. The pain in her upper chest was dulled by her worry for Hotch. She'd tried to get him to stay at the station, or at least move back once it become clear Chloe wasn't coming out without gun fire. But he was determined to stick it out and now he might have screwed his hearing even further.

Dave looked up as Emily joined them and saw the concern on her face.

"It's his ears." Dave explained. "The gun fire might not have been the best for them."

Emily nodded as she knelt down. "I know." she motioned to the scene with her head. "I've got him Dave, you go help the others."

Given that the team did not know about the shift in Emily and Hotch's relationship, Dave frowned but trusted Emily with their friend. He stood up and went to join the others while Emily laid a hand on Hotch's back.

"Aaron," she said quietly. "Aaron, can you hear me?"

Hotch nodded, just barely. "Should have listened to you."

Emily smiled. "I'll save the 'I told you so' for later. Let's get you up and over to the truck." she went to reach around Hotch with her bad arm and winced. "Aaron, you're going to have to help me here."

Hotch put one hand on the ground while Emily wrapped her good arm around his other arm. Together they got him off the ground and made their way over to the SUV they had come in. Opening the passenger door, Emily helped Hotch sit with his feet resting on the step. He didn't move to put his other hand back to his ear, but he did rest it on his forehead, similar to how he held his head at the cemetery.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head, again barely. "No but I promise to go visit my doctor as soon as we get home."

"Well at least I didn't have to ask." Emily said. "Back to the hotel or precinct?"

Hotch sighed. "Hotel, I'm not going to be of any use right now."

Emily nodded and held out her hand. "Keys please."

Hotch was one who liked driving but given his current hearing problems, Emily was hoping he wouldn't put up a fight. Thankfully he just reached into his pocket and handed them to her. Then he turned and slid himself all the way into the truck. Emily, wanting to kiss him but knowing she couldn't, patted his arm and shut the door. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck. Thankfully they weren't far from the hotel, so they were back in about fifteen minutes. They made their way up and into Hotch's room. Hotch settled on the bed while Emily pulled a bottle of Tylenol out of Hotch's go back. She shook two into her hand and gave them to Hotch, along with a bottle of water. Once he swallowed them, Emily sat down next to him.

"How bad is it?" Emily asked.

Hotch sighed and leaned his head back. "Worse then the cemetery but not as bad as when it first happened."

Emily sighed as well. "You're not very good at doing what you're told, are you?"

Hotch laughed slightly. "Most of the time I am. I just have a problem when it comes to my health."

"Can I request something?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "Of course."

Emily slugged him in the arm. "Listen to the damn doctor next time and stay home until you're completely better."

Hotch rubbed his arm. Damn she hit hard. "I promise I'll listen." he paused. "You do know you just hit your supervisor right?"

Emily nodded. "I do but right now you're not Agent Hotchner and I'm not Agent Prentiss. We're just Aaron and Emily and Emily did not like the fear that she felt when she saw you on the ground next to Dave."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders and pulled her against his side.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Hotch said. "Hell I scared myself. I was sure that gun shot had destroyed my hearing completely. I had never been so glad to hear Dave's voice."

Emily smiled into Hotch's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure JJ is the only one who's ever been glad to hear Dave's voice."

Hotch laughed. "Yeah that's true." he looked down at Emily. "I'm sorry I didn't listen. To you or the doctor."

"You're forgiven." Emily said. "Just don't do it again."

Given that they were alone in Hotch's hotel room, Emily finally gave in and kissed Hotch. Yes they had rules about cases but he'd scared her so he was just going to have to deal with a bit of rule breaking. Hotch moved his free hand to Emily's neck, caressing her jaw line with his thumb. They parted and Hotch tucked Emily's hair behind her ear.

"We weren't supposed to do that until we got home." Hotch said quietly.

Emily smiled. "Think of it as my proof that I forgive you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened her apartment door two days later and let Hotch in.

"So what did your doctor say?" Emily asked as they moved to the living room.

"Before or after she stopped calling me an idiot?" Hotch asked.

Emily laughed. "After."

"I didn't do any more damage but if I don't take it easy until my ears heal, she'll have me admitted until they do." Hotch said sitting down.

Emily sat beside him. "I'll help her."

Hotch gave her a look. "I knew you'd say that."

Emily laughed. "So you're completely ok. Aside from the obvious damage already there."

Hotch nodded. "Completely."

Emily rested her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So this whole Officer Down thing may have sprouted itself into another series for me. One that would be a different universe from what I did for Aaron and Emily. I have to think a little more on it, though I basically sure that, yes it is a new series. But you guys will find out for sure if I post another story. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	4. Minimal Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to explain Minimal Loss? Emily and Reid in danger. Team freaks out. Hotch is showing so much more than normal. And Dave is sniffing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. Wow you are all for the idea of Officer Down becoming a new series. Awesome that works for me. So next up for the series would be of course Minimal Loss. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to do every episode like I have and will continue to do for the Aaron and Emily series but I do know I'll be doing the episodes with major moments for our favorite pairing. And Minimal Loss is one of them. No real summary here so have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: *looks at the ground* Holy crap! Someone dropped the rights to Criminal Minds! *stuffs papers in bag and skips away*
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch's stomach dropped as Morgan pointed at the TV and he realized that was where he had sent Emily and Reid. Reid, who'd already been held hostage once in his life and Emily, who Hotch had started a relationship with. Everyone's phones started ringing.

"Alright," Hotch said, finding his voice. "that means we're lead on Hostage Rescue and Support. Let's go."

While the others scrambled, Hotch shot out of the bullpen and went to the locker room. There was no way he was going into this wearing a damn suit. He quickly changed into khakis and a different button up shirt, chucking his tie into the locker. He slammed the door closed and leaned his head against it, trying to rein in the fear he was feeling. Compartmentalizing was more Emily's thing then his but he knew in order to get through this, he needed to take a page from her book. The locker room door creaked open and Hotch lifted his head to see who it was. Dave. Of course.

"You ok?" Dave asked stepping in.

Hotch turned and leaned his back against the locker. "Ask me that when we have Prentiss and Reid home safe."

Dave crossed his arms, taking a few steps. "What's going on with you and Prentiss?"

Hotch straightened. "What are you talking about Dave?"

"Something changed with you two after New York." Dave said.

"The only thing that changed Dave was I almost lost a member of my team." Hotch said. "And it shook me. Shook her too. So have we gotten closer? Yes. But that's it."

"How much closer?" Dave asked.

Hotch sighed. "Why are you asking Dave?"

"Because you are going to be in charge when we get there and I want to know you're going in with a clear head." Dave explained.

"Two of our people, two of our family have been taken hostage." Hotch said. "I will be very surprised if any of us are going in with clear heads. Now let's go."

Before Dave could say anything else, Hotch walked passed him, out of the locker room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch turned as he finished convincing Dave to take lead on talking as a loud man came out of the trailer, demanding to know why he wasn't told about FBI agents being sent undercover in the ranch, given that he was the attorney general of the state. Hotch took one look at the man and figured he could take some of his fear out on the man via anger.

"The only thing you're in a position to demand is a lawyer." Hotch said, storming his way over.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

Hotch stood at his full height. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. I'm the guy who's gonna tell the Attorney General of the United States whether to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide."

"You can't talk to me like that." the man said, almost afraid.

Hotch took another step forward so he was toe to toe with the man.

"Get off my crime scene." Hotch said, his voice deadly calm.

Dave watched from the side lines, amazed. It was rare that Hotch ran this hot. He knew having their own people taken was part of it, but that wasn't enough to cause him to be like this. It had something to do with Emily. Of that, Dave was sure.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch felt his chest loosen just a bit as they were told that the one who was killed wasn't Emily or Reid. They had still lost someone but at least the team could focus without the loss of a family member hanging over them. As the others got the things ready for Dave to bring into the compound, Hotch stood back and gave himself a minute. Emily was alive, that vice had released its grip. As had the one for Reid. Now he was worried about getting them out of there unharmed. That vice had the tightest grip of all. He remembered the fear he was filled with when Reid was taken by Tibius Henkel and how terrified he'd been when Dave told him Emily had been shot. He ran a hand over his face. He had a feeling this situation was going to be worse.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch watched in horror as the reporter spoke of their being an undercover FBI agent in the compound. The whole team knew Cyrus had access to the news so he would hear this. Reid and Emily just fell into more trouble. Hotch moved over to the radio and slipped his headphones on. Dave and Morgan did the same. They listened as Cyrus confronted Reid and Emily about one of them being an agent. Reid tried to deny that they knew what he was talking about but then they all froze as they heard a gun cock. Then Hotch's heart stopped.

"Me." Emily said. "It's me."

Anger filled the men as they listened to Cyrus beat Emily. Hotch yanked his headphones off, saying they had to go in. Dave stopped him, reminding him if they went in now, they'd risk everyone inside. Hotch put his headphones back on, wanting to say, he didn't give a damn about the others, he wanted Emily out of there. But he held his tongue and listened.

Dave frowned. "Listen to what she's saying."

"I can take it."

Morgan was confused. "She's antagonizing him."

"She's not talking to him." Dave said.

"She's talking to us." Hotch said. "She's telling us not to come in."

As soon as Cyrus instructed one of his men to take Emily upstairs, Hotch tore his headphones off and walked off.

"Is he ok?" Morgan asked Dave. "I mean, none of us are ok after that but something's up with Hotch."

Dave nodded. "There is but I can't get out of him what it is. I think for now we should just let it go. He's obviously got enough on his mind without us pestering him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Hotch stand off in the dark as the others got ready to go in. Nodding to himself, Dave made his way over.

"I know I can't go in there." Hotch said as Dave stood beside him.

Dave nodded. "I'm going in."

Hotch glanced at the ground. "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to Prentiss or Reid."

Dave crossed his arms and nodded again, understanding Hotch's feelings. Hotch could see Dave wanted to ask something, and Hotch knew what.

"She's become one of my best friends since my divorce Dave." Hotch said. "She helped me and after New York that bond grew stronger. That's all that's changed."

"Alright," Dave said. "let's go get ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch felt the final vice in his chest release. They were ok, or at least they would be. Emily needed to be checked out and Reid probably should be too. Then they could all go home. He watched Reid accept Emily's hug and knew he wouldn't be able to give her one of his own until they had either his apartment door or hers between them and the rest of the world. They had agreed to keep this a secret from the team while it built, that's why he dodged Dave's questions. Though he really hadn't lied. The bond Hotch and Emily had did get stronger when their relationship shifted. The team started to move away from the burning building and Hotch watched Emily try and explain to Jessica's mother that she wasn't getting her daughter back. Hotch saw Emily bit her bottom lip, as she always did in moments of nervousness or uncertainty.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stepped away from Jessica's mother after the woman broke down and another from the compound came to her. Scanning the area, Emily found Hotch near one of the ambulances. She knew he knew she'd look for him and she also knew she needed to be checked out. That's why he was where he was. Making her way over, she stopped in front of him.

"At home." Hotch said, his voice quiet.

Emily nodded. "At home."

Hotch motioned to the waiting EMT. "You gonna go willingly?"

Emily cracked a smile. "This time, yeah."

"I'll wait with you." Hotch said.

Emily nodded one more time and with some help from Hotch, climbed into the back of the ambulance to let the EMT look her over. Hotch leaned against the opening of the vehicle as the EMT cleaned Emily's cuts and checked over her ribs. Hotch winced at the bruising already forming on Emily's stomach but was relieved to hear nothing was broken.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily just got her apartment door closed before she was in Hotch's arms. Holding onto him tightly, Emily buried her face in the side of his neck.

"I'm alive." she whispered.

Hotch nodded and swallowed. "I know. Just a little too much after New York." he placed a kiss on Emily's neck before pulling away and smoothing her hair back with both hands. "Dave is suspicious."

Emily kept her arms around Hotch's waist. "I had a feeling he would be. I'm gonna guess it was hard for you to stay objective."

Hotch nodded. "He was questioning me before we even left the BAU."

"What did you tell him?" Emily asked.

"That our bond became stronger after New York." Hotch said.

Emily nodded. "Not a total lie."

Hotch stared at Emily for a moment before kissing her. Emily returned the kiss as Hotch pulled her closer. Enough talk about Dave, they needed to just be with each other, thinking about no one else for a while.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So they've dodged Dave for now. He'll continue to watch them closely as time goes on but it'll be a bit before anyone on the team finds out. Oh one more thing about how the series is going to go. I'm not just going to do episode stories. I'm going to do in between stories as well. Stretch the series out. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	5. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack. That's really all I can say. Jack is introduced into the story and he's just the cutest little boy, basically ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. No matter what I write, the introduction of Jack will always been important. He is one of my favorite characters to write, partly because he's so like his father but also because at the same time, he's his own person. I guess you figured out this story brings Jack into things. Now this is just after Minimal Loss so Emily is still bruised, though her face is basically faded. Her stomach on the other hand is still pretty bad. You'll see why that matters. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: *peaks around wall of Criminal Minds set* Now where are the writers? *feels tap on shoulder. turns and see security* Crap.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood in her bedroom, looking at her stomach in her mirror and sighed. It was Hotch's weekend with Jack and the two had come to Emily's place. Thankfully before starting a romantic relationship, Emily and Hotch were already close so Jack knew her. It made it easier for him to accept his daddy dating someone. Jack loved Emily and told her every time he saw her. However when the two Hotchners had arrived, Jack had ran into Emily as he hugged her and she'd fallen back against the counter. She caught the corner of it right in one of her worst bruises from Cyrus. She tried to cover it up but Hotch noticed and told her to go make sure she was ok. She could see where she hit the counter but everything else was the same.

"Emmy,"

Emily slid her shirt down fast and faced Jack, who was standing in the doorway watching her with wide eyes.

"Jack, where's your dad?" Emily asked as Jack walked over to her.

Jack didn't answer. Emily seemed frozen as Jack's child like curiosity and Hotchner concern had him walking to her and lifting the bottom of her shirt to see the bruises.

"What happened Emmy?" Jack asked.

Emily sighed and lowered her shirt again. She took Jack's hand and walked over to the bed with him. Sitting down, Emily lifted Jack up beside her. It hurt but Emily knew Jack wouldn't let this go. If she didn't tell him, he'd ask his father and Emily still saw the haunted look in Hotch's eyes when he saw the bruises.

"A few days ago, I was hurt by a bad man." Emily started, using simple terms that Jack would understand. "And the bruises are from him."

"What happened to the bad man?" Jack asked, his eyes still fixed on Emily's stomach.

"He's gone now Jack." Emily said. "He can't hurt me any more and in time the bruises will be gone too."

"Do they hurt?" Jack asked.

Emily nodded. "A little yeah."

Jack nodded too and was silent for a second. Then he moved and placed a kiss on Emily's stomach. He looked up at Emily with a smile.

"They better?" he asked.

Emily smiled as well. "So much better."

Jack hugged Emily carefully. "Good."

Emily hugged Jack back and looked up to see Hotch watching them from the doorway with a smile of his own.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch had followed Jack upstairs, not wanting him to surprise Emily while she was checking her stomach over. However he'd gotten there a bit too late and had heard the whole exchange. He wasn't surprised Emily had explained to Jack what had happened. She didn't shy away from things just because they might be difficult. Case in point, their relationship. He was sure there were plenty of guys out there that didn't come with a child and as much baggage as Hotch had but Emily was with him anyway. She'd explained that if she wanted someone else, she'd look for someone else but she wanted him and she was staying right where she was.

"You're just going to have to deal with it." she'd said with a smirk.

Hotch's only reaction to that had been to shake his head and laugh while he wondered how he got so lucky.

"Did Daddy get the bad guy for hurting you Emmy?" Jack asked, yanking Hotch from his thoughts.

"Why would Daddy have to get him?" Emily asked.

"Cause you our Emmy." Jack said. "And we have ta protect you."

Emily bit her lip to keeping from tearing up at the look of determination on Jack's face.

"I didn't get him Jack." Hotch said walking in. "But Mr. Derek did."

Jack knew everyone on the team by Mr. or Miss and then their first name. Except Emily but when questioned, Jack would just say Emily was special.

Jack faced his father. "Good."

"Lunch is ready buddy," Hotch said. "so go wash your hands and Emily and I will be right down."

Jack said ok and after hugging Emily one more time, he bounced off the bed and headed back downstairs. Hotch took up Jack's place beside Emily.

"You alright?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, there's a mark from the corner but it's nothing."

Hotch ghosted his hand over Emily's stomach. "Guess Jack's a little stronger then we thought."

Emily smiled. "So it would seem. But that's ok." she noticed Hotch's gaze seemed stuck on her stomach and her smile slowly vanished. "Hey," she took his hand. "I'm fine. Like I said to Jack, the bruises will fade and Cyrus is gone."

"I can still hear it. Every bit." Hotch said, his voice almost distant.

"I know." Emily said. "Believe me, I know." she'd been the one to wake him from the nightmares about it the past couple of nights. "But that will fade too. You know it will."

Hotch sighed and looked back up at Emily. "I'm kinda dragging the mood down, aren't I?"

Emily smiled again. "Aaron, you're allowed to be upset. I'm still upset."

"You don't show it." Hotch said.

"Jack helps." Emily said. "And so do you."

Hotch smiled. "Ok." he nodded to the door. "We should probably get down there before Jack decides we've forgotten him."

Emily laughed as she and Hotch stood. "Right, like we could ever forget him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

For the rest of the day, Jack was very careful around Emily, not wanting to hurt her. Emily, not one liking to be babied, found she couldn't get frustrated with Jack like she would with anyone else. He was just doing what he thought was best and as he did, Emily saw so much of Hotch in him. After dinner, Hotch told Emily to go sit in the living room while he took care of the dishes. Jack followed her and after she sat down, pulled a blanket over her lap.

"What's this for Jack?" Emily asked.

"To keep you warm." Jack said.

Emily smiled and lifted one side of the blanket. "How about it keeps us both warm?"

Jack nodded and climbed up onto the couch. He leaned carefully against Emily and smiled as Emily wrapped her arm around him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After tucking Jack into the guest room bed, Hotch made his way back downstairs and found Emily cleaning up the living room. Something she'd wanted to do all day but Jack wouldn't let her.

"Taking advantage of Jack being asleep?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled at him over her shoulder as she placed a few DVD cases back where they went.

"I love your son Aaron, but he's more protective then you are." Emily said.

Hotch chuckled as he sat on the couch. "That he is. But do you really mind?"

Emily shook her head as she sat beside Hotch. "No, I can't say I do. It's cute."

Hotch kissed Emily on the side of the head. "He cares about you."

Emily bit her lip. "Is it ok with you that I explained what happened to Jack?" she hadn't even thought about asking Hotch first if it was ok to share that with Jack. It wasn't really something he should know about at his age.

"It's perfectly alright Em." Hotch said. "You didn't tell him anything I wouldn't have."

Emily leaned against Hotch's side carefully, mindful of her own. "Ok."

Hotch grabbed the blanket that had been covering Emily and Jack for the past few hours and laid it over her again as she started to drift off. It wouldn't be the first time they'd fallen asleep on the couch and he was positive it wouldn't be the last.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *grins* That little boy is so cute. Like I said above, it was his childlike curiosity and Hotchner concern that had him forgetting rules and lifting Em's shirt. You have to admit, if Jack caught a glimpse of 'his Emmy' hurt, he'd need to see it completely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	6. Psych and Section Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Strauss. That pretty much sums this one up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with your next Officer Down story. So I'm giving you one more between story before pushing on to the next episode I plan on doing which is...well I haven't decided yet. I think I'll probably just end up doing every episode like I did for Aaron and Emily cause I do have a lot of other ideas for episodes outside what I did for that series. But that's not here nor there. This story, Emily has to go through a psych evaluation and a meeting with Strauss before being cleared for field duty. Well we all know how well meetings with the dear Section Chief go, so be prepared to get annoyed, but not for long. The story will end in fluff. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it, Dave would have already had a 'nice chat' with Strauss by now.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat in front of the department shrink rattling off the answers she knew needed to be said in order for her to return to full duty. Really, the FBI should come up with different questions for the BAU since they were the ones who wrote them in the first place. And really, who could be better at giving the correct answers then people who read human behavior for a living?

"And how are things at home Agent Prentiss?" the shrink asked.

Emily cocked a brow. That was not an expected question. "Things are fine. Not really sure what that has to do with my return to duty though."

"Anyone around to help you with your nightmares?" the shrink asked.

Ok, this man was going totally of script. "I have my team."

The man wrote something down. "No one outside the team? Maybe a boyfriend or your parents?"

Emily straightened her back. "I haven't looked to my parents for help with nightmares since I was five. As for a boyfriend, my job doesn't exactly allow for much of a personal life. Not that I really care. My team is my family. I don't need anyone but them."

Which was true, given that her boyfriend was part of the team. But the shrink really didn't need to know that. Emily narrowed her eyes. Why was this guy asking these questions.

"Can I ask something?" Emily asked.

The shrink nodded. "Of course."

"Since when do the psych eval questions get changed without the knowledge of the BAU?" Emily asked. "Cause we're the ones who created them." Something clicked. "This is Chief Strauss' doing, isn't it?"

The shrink cleared his throat. "I believe we're finished here Agent. You may go. I'll let your unit chief know whether or not you're allowed back in the field by the end of the day."

Emily stood and made her way out of the office. A stop to Hotch's office was needed. Strauss was at it again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch rubbed his brow as he tried to tie up the last ends to the Colorado case. Really he never wanted to think about it again but he had to wait for Emily's psych eval and then he could close the case. He shut the folder and leaned back.

"You look like the world is resting on your shoulders."

Hotch looked towards his door and saw Dave standing there. Hotch waved at the folder.

"Cyrus case." he said.

Dave nodded and walked in. "Ah, gotcha. How is Em doing?"

Hotch knew Dave was fishing for something to reveal what was happening between him and Emily but they had both agreed to keep it from the team and Dave was not going to get anything out of him.

"As far as I know, she's recovering just fine." Hotch said. "She should be back from her psych eval soon."

Dave tried not to roll his eyes. He knew something had changed with his best friend and Emily, but neither would budge about it.

"Should she really be returning so soon?" Dave asked. "There had to be some damage to her ribs."

"They were bruised pretty good." Hotch said. "But you know as well as I do that's not going to keep Prentiss out of the field."

"You're the boss Hotch." Dave pointed out. "She has to do what you say."

Hotch snorted. "Right, you go ahead and tell her she can't go back into the field yet. Let me know how it goes."

Dave laughed. He knew Hotch was right, when Emily wanted to do something, not even an order from her unit chief would stop her. Their talk was interrupted by a knock on Hotch's door. The two men turned to see the woman they were just discussing.

"How'd the eval go?" Hotch said in way of greeting.

"Strauss is up to something." Emily said walking in. "The shrink went totally off script and when I confronted him about it, he dismissed me."

Dave gave Hotch a look that Hotch returned.

"No Dave, you cannot have at Strauss." Hotch said.

Emily almost snorted as Dave seemed to pout at being told no.

"What was he asking?" Hotch asked Emily.

Emily repeated the questions that shouldn't have been asked. Hotch frowned.

"What on earth is she hoping to get from those?" he said.

Emily shrugged. "I have no idea but I have a meeting with her in half an hour. Can I hide in here?"

Dave chuckled and Hotch even cracked a smile.

"You can't hide from Strauss, Prentiss." Dave said. "She knows and sees all."

Hotch and Emily shared a thought. 'Not everything.'

"As much as I'd like to let you hide from her," Hotch said. "we all have to deal with her at some point."

Emily crossed her arms. "Fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Strauss looked over Emily's evaluation with her glasses perched on the tip of her nose then raised her gaze to where Emily was sitting. Things had been strained between the two women since Strauss had tried to use Emily as a mole. In fact the Arctic was probably warmer then the temperature of the room at that moment.

"According to the department psychologist," Strauss said. "you may return to active field duty starting next week."

Emily nodded. "Very good."

Strauss noticed Emily's tone was more clipped then usual. "Is there something on your mind Agent Prentiss?"

Emily sat up straighter. "Yes ma'am there is. Is there any reason for the new evaluation questions? Because, after talking with Agent Hotchner, I know they were submitted by the BAU and since we're the ones who create them, I was rather curious. Agent Hotchner is too."

Strauss tried not to show any outward reaction, knowing Emily would read it.

"They were just a few things I thought needed to be pressed upon." Strauss said.

"Things like whether or not we have anyone at home." Emily said, her tone more the sarcastic. "How does that have anything to do with our being fit to return to the field? And for that matter, why is that any of the Bureau's concern? I thought personal lives were just that, personal."

"I do not need to explain myself to you." Strauss said.

Emily stood. "Maybe not, but whatever you're planning, we're more then ready for  _ma'am_. You can't mess with this team. I'd assume you would have learned that by now."

Before Strauss could respond, Emily turned on her heal and left the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch had noticed the satisfied look on Emily's face when she had come back from her meeting with Strauss and wanted to ask her what had happened but decided to wait until they had returned to his place for the evening.

"So, any reason for the never ending grin?" Hotch asked after dinner. "I thought I was the only one who could put that there."

Emily laughed and patted Hotch's thigh. "Don't worry Aaron, I just put Strauss in her place and warned her we're more then ready for whatever she's going to throw at us."

Hotch nodded. "That we are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> The ending is bugging me but I changed it a good four times and this seemed the best so I'm leaving it before I go..more nuts. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	7. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to keep in mind about this series, it's a lot more angst filled than my A&E series. This chapter is a perfect example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright next episode up for Officer Down is Paradise. Quick recap on the episode, dude is keeping couples in a cabin, beating the men, raping and beating the women before killing them then leaving them in the middle of the road in their cars to be taken out by big rigs. Someone has issues, that's for sure. Now as we know, Hotch talks with the unsub, not knowing it's him and feels guilty after. Can Emily find a way to get him over that guilt or will Hotch close himself off from everyone, even his girlfriend? Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: As the Wheel of Life spins, it never lands on me owning the show.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Hotch, as they returned to the BAU, move quickly to his office where he closed the door and drew the blinds. She knew he was feeling guilt over the fact that he had spoken with the unsub and not seen that it was him.

"He's become a brick wall." Dave said, startling Emily out of her thoughts.

Emily faced Dave. "What are you talking about?"

"Aaron, he won't let anyone convince him it wasn't his fault." Dave said.

Emily sighed. "Of course not."

"You gonna take a whack at him?" Dave asked.

"Physically or verbally?" Emily shot back.

Dave laughed. "Whichever works I guess. Though if you do go with the physical approach, remember he's the boss and all."

Emily nodded. "Yeah I know."

Dave slipped his coat on. "Well my report can wait until morning so I'll see you later."

"Night Dave." Emily said waving after the man.

She looked around and noticed the rest of the team seemed to be gone as well. Huh, apparently she'd been staring at Hotch's closed blinds longer then she thought. Sighing, she stood and made her way to Hotch's office. She knocked on the door, waited for his answer, then went in.

"Hey, you heading home at all tonight?" Emily asked.

Hotch didn't even look up. "After I get this report out of the way."

"Hotch, it wasn't your fault." Emily said. "Any one of us could have gone there and missed it."

"I should have seen it." Hotch said.

"Aaron," Emily tried.

"Don't Emily." Hotch said.

Emily sighed. "Fine, it's clear that you're not going to listen. I'm going home."

Hotch knew the tone in Emily's voice, but when he looked up to stop her, she was already gone. He went to his office door and found her already climbing into the elevator. Leaning against the door frame, Hotch sighed.

"Damnit."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily settled down on her couch, her late dinner of take out sitting on the coffee table, her favorite book in her hands. She was trying to focus on the book but her conversation, if you could call it that, with Hotch kept replaying in her head. She knew she did the right thing by leaving. If she had stayed longer they would have ended up fighting and she didn't want that. But she still felt like she had to get through to Hotch that what happened on the case wasn't his fault.

"This is what I get for picking such a stubborn man." Emily muttered to herself as she picked up the container of spare ribs.

Before she could even take a bite, there was a knock at her front door. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Emily put the food down and walked to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she was actually kind of surprised to see Hotch on the other side. She half expected him to stay at the office and pretend the talk never happened. Opening the door, Emily leaned against it.

"Hi." she said.

Hotch looked up from his hands. "Hi, can I come in?"

Emily nodded and stood back, letting Hotch in. He stood just away from the door while she closed and locked it before they both walked down the hall to the living room. As they stood in front of each other, both were hit with a sense of deja vu.

"I owe you an apology Emily." Hotch said. "I shouldn't have been short with you at the office and I'm sorry."

Emily nodded and crossed her arms. "Ok apology accepted."

"I don't want this to sound like my ego talking," Hotch continued. "but I'm not used to missing things like I did with this case and it wasn't sitting well."

"So you decided moping about it in your office was the way to make it sit correctly?" Emily asked.

Hotch sighed. "Honestly I was hoping if I got the report done I'd stop thinking about it but focusing on work is just a bit hard when I knew I'd brushed off my girlfriend because I was in a bad mood." he looked at Emily and she was surprised by the depth of emotion there. "Em, I made a lot of mistakes with Haley, one being exactly what I did with you tonight and what really kills me about it was I promised myself I'd learn from past mistakes, not repeat them. Yet, that's exactly what I did."

"Did your guilt with Haley ever reach the point where you couldn't work?" Emily asked.

Hotch exhaled. "Sadly no."

Emily stepped up to Hotch and took his hand. "Then you are learning because instead of still sitting in your office, you're here explaining and apologizing. I'd say that's a good step in the right direction."

Hotch thought about what Emily said and realized she was right.

 _'Like that's a big surprise.'_ Hotch snorted to himself.

Emily watched Hotch's face and knew the case was still weighing on him.

"It doesn't make you any less the brilliant profiler you that because you missed it." Emily said. "We all slip up on occasion. It doesn't make us any less good at our jobs."

Hotch rested his forehead against Emily's. "I know. I really do know that. I guess I just didn't want to see it."

Emily smiled. "I guess it's my job then to help you see it."

Hotch smiled as well and kissed Emily. Breaking away he glanced at the coffee table.

"You do know you've got enough food to feed our team for at least three days, right?" Hotch said.

Emily laughed. "Yeah but it might not be as much if you help me eat it."

Hotch pulled Emily to the couch. "I think I can do that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there we go. A bit of drama between our happy couple but I think it's moments like this that help strengthen their relationship. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	8. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, girls night. A time for gossip, insane amounts of junk food and weaseling out of your friend if they're dating the boss or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright, next up for Officer Down is Girls Night. As the title says. Now this just won't be focused on Emily and Aaron, obviously since they are keeping their relationship hidden. That doesn't mean she won't be asked about it. Penelope Garcia is one of her friends. However we will be confirming that one of my normal couple exists. You'll have to wait to find out which. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Words cannot verbalize how annoyed I am with the fact that I don't own Criminal Minds.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"They're gonna try to pull something out of you." Hotch said. "Especially JJ. She's been spending a lot of time with Dave lately."

Emily smiled. "And that is what tonight will be focused on. JJ and Dave, not us. I won't spill anything Aaron. Not unless you want me to."

Hotch sat down on the foot of Emily's bed. "Do you want to tell them?"

Emily shook her head. "Not yet. I'm still have too much fun keeping it between us."

Hotch smiled. "At least we're on the same page."

Emily nodded. "That we are." she looked at her watch. "You should probably leave otherwise keeping this a secret won't be possible."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Hotch said, standing up.

Emily walked over to him and kissed him. "I'll call you after JJ and Garcia leave."

Hotch nodded and left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily just finished setting out the typical girls night food. Popcorn, candy and, their normal wine replaced with sparkling cider, given JJ's pregnancy, when there was a knock at her door. She checked the time. Right on time, as they always were. She headed to the door and let Garcia and JJ in.

"You look chipper." Garcia said walking in.

Emily cocked a brow. "Do I?"

JJ nodded her agreement. "Far more happy then you usually are on our girls nights."

Emily sighed. Barely in the door and they'd already started. "If you two want to ask something, just get it over with."

"Ok," Garcia said, spinning around to face Emily. "what's going on with you and our fearless leader?"

Emily moved to the kitchen. "You're going to have to be more specific Pen. He's my boss and my friend."

"Ok I'll rephrase Garcia's question," JJ said. "is there something romantic going on with you and Hotch?"

"See, that's more specific." Emily said. "And to answer your question, no there isn't. Our friendship has grown since New York but that's it."

"That's not what Dave's been saying." JJ said, unknowingly walking into Emily's trap.

Emily exchanged a look with Garcia and the other woman nodded.

"Dave?" Garcia asked JJ. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Mr. Rossi. Care to explain?"

JJ blushed and looked down at her hands. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily nodded. "Uh huh sure. Since Will left, Dave has been like your constant shadow. Now out with it."

JJ sighed and plopped down on one of Emily's bar stools. "He's helping me. When Will left I was lost and one night I found myself calling Dave. I have no idea why, I just did. He came over and we just started talking. Mostly about the baby but some about Will. Dave was so angry that Will left me the way he did. I had no idea he paid close enough attention to even care but he did. He's been there ever since."

"Are you more then friends?" Emily asked.

JJ smiled shyly. "I think so but he himself said he doesn't want to push me into anything while I'm pregnant. He's willing to wait until after the baby comes."

Emily and Garcia smiled and hugged JJ.

"We're happy for you honey." Garcia said. "Dave is a good man." she paused. "When he wants to be."

The other two laughed and the three moved to the couch and started their girls night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Come on Em, it's got to be more then a friendship shift." JJ said two hours later. Somehow they'd ended back at the topic of Emily and Hotch. "You two have been down right inseparable since New York."

Emily sighed and sat back on her couch. "I swear, it's nothing more then that. You know I'd tell you if it was."

Garcia eyed her. "Are you sure you'd tell us? Maybe Hotch wouldn't want you to?"

Emily returned Garcia's look. "And why would Hotch want to keep it a secret? It wouldn't be like we were doing anything wrong. Well other then breaking the frat rule but everyone breaks that."

"You seem to have put a fair bit of thought into it." JJ said.

Emily made a show of rolling her eyes. This was actually less torturous then she thought it would be.

"Yes JJ, I think about a hot wild relationship with my boss on an almost regular basis." Emily said dryly.

JJ and Garcia just stared at Emily for a long moment before all three women collapsed against each other in laughter.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Three hours later, after saying goodnight to JJ and Garcia and cleaning up, Emily was in bed and reaching for her phone. Hitting a few buttons, she waited for the other person to answer.

"How'd it go?"

Emily laughed. "Hello to you too Aaron."

Hotch laughed. "Hello Emily. How was your night?"

"Well we will not be the only ones breaking the frat rule once baby Jareau makes its entrance."

She could practically hear Hotch's raised eye brow.

"Oh really?"

Emily nodded. "Oh yeah. Mr. David Rossi may have finally found himself a woman he's willing to stick with."

"And it only took him four tries."

Emily paused for a moment. "Ok ask."

Hotch laughed again. "How long did they try to get it out of you?"

"Well it was the first thing out of Garcia's mouth. Luckily the topic switched to Dave and JJ pretty fast but then once we got all we could out of that, it went right back to you and I and stayed there for the rest of the evening."

"And?"

"And they are none the wiser. Though if either of them are giving you funny looks tomorrow, it's because they're trying to picture whether or not you could actually be involved in a hot wild relationship."

Hotch coughed. "Not sure I want to know how that came about."

Emily snorted. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

"So are you all tucked in for the night?"

"I am, why?"

"Well if you're all in bed then I don't want you to have to move so I guess I'll have to let myself in with this convenient key you gave me."

Emily grinned. "How long were you sitting outside my place waiting for them to leave?"

Hotch chuckled. "Only about an hour."

Emily listened carefully. She could hear Hotch moving around downstairs, taking his shoes and coat off, putting his keys with hers on the table by the couch before finally climbing the stairs. It didn't take long before he was standing in her bedroom door way, smiling at her.

"I think we've reached the point where these," she motioned to her phone. "are pointless."

Hotch shrugged as he walked in. "Don't know, might make things interesting."

Emily laughed and hit the end button on her phone. She watched Hotch do the same before he moved around her room, getting himself ready for bed. He already had a pair of sweats in her dresser for when he did sleep over so it didn't take long for him to change into those, brush his teeth before climbing in next to her. He didn't stop there though, reaching over to give Emily a long kiss.

"Missed you." he said pulling back.

Emily smiled softly. "Missed you too."

Without another word, they settled down, Emily moving away only enough to turn the light off before returning to Hotch's arms as they slowly fell asleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Wow the fluff factor at the end of that might be a new record for me. That's just..wow. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	9. Guys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hotch's turn to field questions about him and Emily. How will he hold up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here peoples. With some help from Katie, I have your next Officer Down story. Last time we had girls night, this time, that's right. Guys Night. Our friendly bloodhound, I mean Dave will be trying a lot harder then JJ and Garcia to pull information out of Hotch about his relationship with Emily. And of course, being Dave, he won't just use words to get what he wants. Though he should be careful, his fellow boys know he's got a secret of his own as well. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd make me and Katie very happy by putting together the couples that should already be together!
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was Friday night in the BAU when Dave stuck his head in Hotch's office.

"Hey Hotch," he said.

"Yeah Dave?" Hotch asked, not looking up from his report.

Dave shook his head. "Morgan and I are dragging Reid out for drinks tomorrow night, feel like joining us?"

That got Hotch to look up. It wasn't very often the boys of the BAU went out without the girls.

"Sure, Jack's going to his grandparents this weekend so I'm free." Hotch said. "What time?"

"Usual place at, say, seven." Dave said, inwardly smirking. The man was walking right into his trap.

Hotch nodded. "Alright, I'll see you there."

Dave nodded as well, his smirk breaking through and left Hotch's office. Hotch watched Dave go with a frown. What had he just gotten himself into?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He's going to try the same thing JJ and Garcia did." Emily said as Hotch told her about Dave's invite. "Only he'll be a whole lot worse."

Hotch leaned against the kitchen counter with a sigh and crossed his arms. "Well I can't back out, he'll know something's up then and we'll never shut him up."

"We both carry perfectly good side arms Aaron." Emily said. "Hell, you carry two."

Hotch laughed. "We need a plan that won't get us throw in jail Emily."

Emily smiled. "Take away my fun."

Hotch placed a kiss on Emily's head as he moved to the fridge to grab them both a beer to go with the pizza that had just arrived. Handing Emily the beers, Hotch grabbed the pizza and they moved to his living room.

"Best thing I can think of is don't take Dave's bait." Emily said.

"Sadly Dave's bait isn't just pestering with questions." Hotch said.

Emily cocked a brow. "Do I want to know?"

Hotch chuckled. "Given that I really don't want to see you throw in jail for murder, I don't think so."

Emily groaned and flopped her head down on Hotch's shoulder. "Why can't our friends let us have one secret?"

"Your answer is in your question Em." Hotch said. "They're our friends, they must know everything."

"Having friends sucks." Emily mumbled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stepped into the bar, just after seven and saw Dave, Morgan and Reid sitting at the team's normal table. Heading over, he unzipped his jacket. For once, he didn't wear his normal pullover sweatshirt. Emily's doing. She kidnapped it and wouldn't give it back.

"You have five other jackets that I've never seen you wear." she'd said. "You can have it back after you've worn each one at least twice."

Given how often he went out casually, he was never seeing that sweatshirt again. Though having a girlfriend did mean he went out more so maybe it wasn't completely lost.

"Hotch," Morgan greeted. "glad you could join us. Maybe you can talk Reid into staying for longer then half an hour."

Hotch looked at the look on Reid's face and had to smile. He was like a pouting five year old.

"It's not that bad to get out every once in a while Spencer." Hotch said, patting the younger man's shoulder. "Plus," he motioned to Dave and Morgan. "it keeps these two at bay."

Reid smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Dave scowled at his friend. "That isn't quite what we meant."

Hotch shrugged. "I was just told to get him to stay. Wasn't told how."

"Damn Hotch, you've been hiding a sense of humor on us." Morgan said.

Hotch chuckled as he shrugged his jacket off and laid it across the back of his chair. Morgan stood and pulled Reid up.

"Let's get the first round kid." Morgan said.

Hotch almost groaned. Great, he was alone with Dave. He was hoping to avoid this.

"So Aaron," Dave said.

"Dave," Hotch responded.

Dave glanced over at the bar. Hotch rolled his eyes. And let it begin.

"There are a couple of ladies at the bar that have been eying you since you walked in." Dave said.

Hotch didn't give Dave anything. "Is that so?"

Dave nodded. "It is. Why don't you go say hi?"

Hotch leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'm alright but thanks. Why don't you?"

Dave cleared his throat. "It's not me they're staring at."

Hotch raised a brow. "Since when has that ever stopped you?"

Before Dave could defend himself, Morgan and Reid came back with the first round of drinks. Four shots of whiskey and four beers.

"So what'd we miss?" Morgan asked after throwing his shot back.

"Dave, for some reason, doesn't want to go talk with the two ladies he says have been eying me since I got here." Hotch said.

Reid and Morgan both looked interested. "Oh really?"

Hotch nodded. "Yup, he was just about to explain why when you got back."

Morgan smirked. His boss was in fine form tonight. "So, gonna explain Rossi?"

Dave glared at the three as he tossed back his own shot. "I hate you three."

"Hating us is not going to get you out of answering Dave." Reid said.

Dave watched them for a moment. Oh hell, they all knew. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" they asked.

Dave snorted. Yup that confirmed it. "You know about me and JJ." he was met by three nods. "How'd you find out?"

"Garcia."

Well, Hotch found out from Emily but he wasn't about to admit that. Plus it was too much fun watching Dave squirm to turn the light back on himself.

"Should have guessed." Dave said. "Fine, you know. Can we move on now?"

"Sure we can." Morgan said. "We can move on to what's going on with Emily and Hotch."

This time Hotch did groan as the light turned back to him. Yeah, that lasted long.

"Why do you all assume something is going on between myself and Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

"Because you've changed." Dave said. "I've seen you smile more since New York then I did the entire first year I was back."

"Um, bad example Rossi." Reid piped up. "He was going throw hard times when you came back."

Hotch nodded to Reid for his wording. Not that he couldn't talk about his separation and divorce, he just didn't like to. Emily was the only one who could really get anything out of him about it and that's because she was there every step of the way.

"Thank you Spence," Dave said. "I know that. I meant at the office. You never smiled at the office. Even when you first joined."

Morgan nodded. "He's got a point man."

Hotch needed someway to get out of this. Ah ha! Got it.

"Haley's been giving me more time with Jack." Hotch said. "That's the only change."

"That's great Hotch." Reid said. "How much time?"

Hotch settled into his chair. "Instead of every other weekend, I get him every weekend and one night a week. Well except this weekend, he went to see Haley's parents."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave and Morgan watched and Reid and Hotch left. It was almost midnight and Hotch had offered to drive Reid home.

"Think he was telling the truth?" Morgan asked Dave.

Hotch had repeated at least three times that nothing was going on with him and Emily throughout the night.

Dave shook his head. "Not a chance. We just have to think of a way to get one of them to spill."

"I don't know man. They both play things close to the vest, it might not be possible to break them." Morgan said.

"Derek, I have been a profiler for more years then I care to count." Dave said. "I can get anything out of anyone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"As much fun as it is to keep this a secret, it's exhausting." Emily said, curling up to Hotch.

Hotch smirked as he traced random patterns on Emily's bare back. "I don't think that's why you're exhausted."

Emily snorted. "Oh shut up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Just had to add a Emily/Hotch scene at the end. It was needed. So the secret is still safe but Dave is determined to get it out of them. How will he find out? I haven't a clue yet. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Oh and before anyone asks, Hotch switched to soda after the first round so he was perfectly fine to drive Reid home.
> 
> End Transmission


	10. Catching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's got a new friend and she seems to like the Hotchner boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Officer Down. So this one is going to have nothing to do with the episode, there will be a couple of mentions of Jordan, since this episode is where we meet her but that's about it. I was going to give a brief summary but it would give away the story. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: By the end of the story, I'll own something else. You'll have to wait to see what.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So you think Agent Todd will be able to handle JJ's job?" Emily asked Hotch as she let them into her apartment.

"She seems capable on paper." Hotch said, shrugging out of his suit jacket. "But we'll have to wait and see what she's like in the field."

"Does she do field work in counter-terrorism?" Emily asked as she pulled her boots off.

Hotch nodded. "A bit. I don't think JJ would have picked her if she didn't do at least some field work."

Emily moved to the stairs. "Good point. I'm gonna go change."

While Emily went to change, Hotch moved to the living room laying his suit jacket and tie on the back of a chair. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the couch and tipped his head back. His eyes were only shut for a few seconds before he felt something on his leg. Lifting his head and opening his eyes, Hotch found a small calico kitten staring at him.

"Hi," Hotch said to the cat. "and who might you be?"

The kitten just meowed at Hotch and settled against his leg. Hotch had to smile. The little thing was adorable. He heard Emily coming back downstairs and turned his head to look at her.

"So, you have a new friend?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked confused as she walked over then smiled as she took in the kitten. "Ah yeah. My neighbor's cat had kittens and she couldn't keep them all. Gemma here seemed to almost call out to me. I couldn't say no."

Hotch looked back down at the cat, now known as Gemma. "She seems to like my leg."

Gemma was laying against Hotch's leg, pawing at it playfully.

Emily smiled. "I think it's you she likes. You are very cuddly."

Hotch groaned. "Emily,"

Emily laughed and sat on Hotch's other side, letting Gemma stay right where she was.

"I figured cats can pretty much take care of themselves." Emily said. "So she really is the perfect pet for me. And my neighbor has offered to check in on her when we're away on cases."

Hotch finally gave into Gemma nudging his hand and started petting her. "Jack will definitely like her. He's been trying to get Haley to get a cat."

"And here I thought all little boys wanted a dog." Emily said.

Hotch chuckled. "No, he takes after me. I wanted a cat when I was a kid too. I was a bit afraid of dogs. My best friend had this nasty dog. Thing bit me and I never really liked dogs after that."

"Well Jack is more then welcome to see Gemma whenever he wants." Emily said, trying not to laugh at the image of big bad Agent Hotchner being scared of dogs.

Hotch noticed the laughter in Emily's voice but didn't say anything. He thought it was kind of silly for him to still be afraid of dogs, considering what he did for a living but he couldn't help it.

"And, if it's ok with you," Emily said. "he doesn't even have to come here to see Gemma. I can bring her to your place."

Hotch again looked at the kitten purring against his hand. Yeah, he could deal with having a four legged visitor every once in a while.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack giggled as Gemma licked his face. The two were on the floor, Jack on his stomach, Gemma sitting in front of him. Hotch was in the kitchen making lunch and Emily was sitting on the couch watching Jack bond with Gemma.

"That means she likes you." Emily said as Gemma continued to lick Jack's face.

"Funny," Hotch said from the kitchen. "she dug her claws into my chest to show she likes me."

Emily laughed.

"It tickles!" Jack continued to giggle.

Leaning forward, Emily scooped Jack up and plopped him down on the couch.

"Yeah? That tickles?" She said. "What about this?"

Jack started squirming as Emily started tickling his sides. Hotch paused what he was doing to watch Emily and Jack. It always warmed him to see Emily playing with his son, knowing she cared about him just as much as he did. And of course Jack loved Emily. The little boy was not shy about saying that.

"Daddy!" Jack called. "Help!"

Hotch put down what he was holding and moved over to the couch. Reaching over the back of it, he ran his fingers down Emily's side, tickling her, causing her to release Jack. Emily squeaked and spun around to try and glare at Hotch.

"That was mean." Emily said.

Hotch smiled and he picked Jack up. "Sorry Em, can't leave a man when he's calling for help."

Gemma hopped up on the back of the couch and Jack leaned over to pick her up.

"Oh, and now my cat has ditched me." Emily said in mock horror.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch woke up to sharp claws digging into his chest. Again.

"Emily, we have got to train this cat to know I'm not a pin cushion." Hotch said as he lifted Gemma up with one hand, bringing her nose to his own. "No Gemma. We do not stick our claws into people's body parts. It's not nice."

Beside him, he could hear Emily and, to his surprise, Jack giggling into the pillow.

"She likes you Daddy." Jack giggled.

Hotch huffed as he placed Gemma back on his chest and started petting her. "Well she needs to find another way to show me."

Emily smirked as she lifted her head. "Not everyone can show you the way I do Aaron."

Hotch laughed while Jack looked confused.

"Daddy," he started.

"When you're older buddy." Hotch stopped him.

Jack, imitating his father, huffed. "Fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> There's that. My fanfic muses seem to want me to focus on my book that I'm writing but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. I didn't think it would be up for another couple of days but I got it done. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	11. Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little day off for Aaron and Emily, and Dave and Morgan smell something fishy going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. So last story you all met Gemma and loved her. I'm glad. Now, I'm gonna be doing two in between stories before we get on to the next episode. This would be the first. Obviously. Anywho, haven't really decided where this is going so just have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I got no sarcasm for this one so I'll just say, I don't own it.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened her eyes as Hotch climbed into bed with her.

"You're supposed to be at work." Emily said, sleep lacing her voice.

Hotch kissed her neck. "Well I decided to take the day off."

Emily rolled in Hotch's arms. "You don't take the day off."

"I do now." Hotch said. "That ok with you?"

Emily nodded against his chest. "More then ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat down next to Hotch later that morning and just stared at him. Hotch, who had been reading, looked up.

"Yes Emily." Hotch said.

"Why the sudden day off?" Emily asked.

Hotch closed his book. "Let's call it learning from one more mistake of the past."

"Meaning?" Emily asked.

"Meaning I never took days off just to spend time with Haley." Hotch explained. "I'd take off time for Jack but never Haley so when I noticed you had today off I decided to play hookey and call in sick."

Emily turned on the couch so she was facing Hotch completely and was happy when he mirrored her move.

"You know I'm not Haley," Emily said. "so you know I understand why you can't take random days off to spend time with me. And it's not like we never see each other, we work together every day." she took Hotch's hands. "While I'm glad you're trying to make sure our relationship doesn't have any problems, talk to me if you think a problem might occur."

Hotch sighed. "Alright, I see your points. You're right, I do know you're not Haley and I know you understand the job. It's just taking a bit of adjustment. You can ask anyone, not just my ex, talking has never been a strong point with me."

Emily smiled. "Aaron, I picked up on that the first day we met. You just have to work on it and I'll help."

Hotch kissed Emily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily said. "Now, not to sound remarkably like Dave, but think that's enough serious talk for today?"

Hotch laughed. "Works for me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan stood after staring at Hotch's office for almost an hour and headed to Dave's. He walked in and sat down in one of the guest chairs.

"Yes Morgan, you can come in." Dave said without looking up. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"The man does not take sick days." Morgan said. "Maybe one or two every couple of months to see Jack but that's it. And I know from talking to him yesterday that Jack is with Haley at her sister's for the week."

Dave put his pen down. "Just come out and say what you want to say Morgan. Run around makes my head hurt."

"He's spending the day with Emily." Morgan said. "I'll bet you anything."

Dave nodded. "He probably is spending the day with her. But we can't prove that."

"We have to get it out of them." Morgan said. "This is driving me nuts."

Dave smirked. "I have an idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Holding Hotch's hand tightly, Emily sighed happily as they walked. They'd decided after spending the morning in the apartment that a walk would be a good idea.

"Don't we risk running into the team?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "You live far enough away from the academy and unless Dave decides to spend the afternoon finding out why I took a sick day, we're safe."

Emily smiled. "So when are we going to share our secret?"

"I say after JJ's baby is born." Hotch said. "Let's let her hold the spot light for now."

"Sounds good to me." Emily said. "But let's remember, she's not the only one holding that spot light. Dave's in there too."

Hotch shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day David Rossi willingly stayed with a women who was pregnant when the child isn't even his."

"It's called growing up." Emily said. "You've both been doing a lot of it lately." she sighed dramatically. "Now if only we could get Morgan and Reid to do the same."

Hotch laughed. "Dream on sweetheart. Those two will forever be children."

Emily laughed too. "Yeah that's true and imagine how boring the unit would be without them acting the way they do."

"I shudder at the thought." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Not very long but I like it. Hotch took a day off for Emily, Emily told him he didn't have to fix all the mistakes he made with Haley and they decided when to let the team in on their secret. Of course you know the team isn't going to make it easy on them. You can tell that from Dave's talk with Morgan. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	12. It's Quiet, Too Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team can't leave well enough alone and poor Reid can't escape, no matter how hard he tries. And boy, does he try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Time for the next Officer Down story. Last story, Hotch took a day off to spend time with Emily, the two had another talk about Hotch's past with Haley and Dave and Morgan began plotting on how to get Emily and Hotch to spill about their relationship change. In this, there will be more plotting, this time the girls getting in on it and all of it will be going on right under our couple's noses. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Mick, the dude of Cooper's team, so would not have been flirting with Emily if I owned it.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily glanced around the office as she and Hotch came back from a coffee break. It wasn't unusual for anyone of the team to grab another member and go out for coffee so the two took advantage of that. What had Emily looking around was, the bullpen was empty and Dave's office was dark.

"Should we be concerned?" Emily asked Hotch.

Hotch frowned as he too looked around. "I'm not sure. I think we should just go back to work and hope they show up."

Emily nodded her agreement and while Hotch went up the stairs to his office, Emily retook her seat at her desk. Giving one last glance, she got back to her report.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid peaked through the blinds of the conference room.

"They're gonna find out and they're going to shoot us." He said turning to the others.

For some reason, Reid didn't know why, Hotch and Emily hadn't picked up on the closed blinds of the conference room. As soon as Hotch and Emily had left for their normal afternoon coffee break, Dave had called a meeting. Reid was clueless to what the meeting was for but went at Morgan's insistence. Reid was beginning to wish he'd stayed at his desk. He really wanted to see thirty.

"They're not going to find out kid," Morgan said. "just breathe."

Reid's eyebrows shot up. "Not going to find out?! This is Emily and Hotch we're talking about. I can't keep anything from them, you know that."

Dave patted Reid's shoulder. "Well then Spence, it's time you learned how to. And we'll teach you."

Reid sunk down in one of the chairs. "Right, just to be safe, the address and phone number of my mom's facility is in my top right drawer."

JJ rubbed her stomach. "We won't let them hurt you Spence, relax."

Reid snorted. "We're plotting a way to make them tell us that their relationship has changed. You won't be able to protect me because I'll be first. It'll be quick and quiet, while I'm alone at home."

"If anyone's first," Garcia said. "it'll be Rossi. Gives the rest of us plenty of time to run."

Dave gave Garcia a look. "Thank you Penelope."

Garcia grinned. "Glad to help. So how are we doing this?"

Reid whimpered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Making her way to Hotch's office two hours later, Emily knocked on the door and stepped in. Seeing Hotch was on the phone, Emily quietly closed the door and sat down on the couch. Hotch quickly finished his conversation and stood with a sigh. Crossing the room, he sat down beside her.

"Have they reappeared yet?" Hotch asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nope and I called JJ's office. She's not answering." she looked at Hotch. "Think Strauss finally snapped and ate them?"

Hotch laughed. "Ah I doubt it. That was her I was just on the phone with and she's still as crabby as ever. I imagine she'd be more pleasant if she decided to dine on five sevenths of our team."

Emily nodded. "Good point. So where could they possibly be? It's not like they'd just go off and not tell at least you."

Hotch glanced at his watch. "Well it's five thirty and I'm tired so I say we stop worrying about them and head home. They're big kids and can handle themselves."

"Except maybe Spencer." Emily said. "If they're plotting something, he's just being dragged along for the ride."

Hotch nodded. "Good point. So meet at the elevator in five?"

Emily stood. "Sounds good. Though you being tired at five thirty is entirely your fault."

Hotch stood as well. "How do you figure?"

Emily smirked. "The wake up call this morning was your idea."

Hotch returned the smirk. "I don't recall you complaining."

Emily moved to the door. "Never said I was but you're not as young as you used to be Aaron."

Hotch cocked a brow. "Did you just call me old Agent Prentiss?"

Emily moved to leave. "I would never do that sir."

Hotch laughed and waved Emily out of his office so they could both get their things together and get out of there. Once home, he could show Emily just how 'not old' he really was.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched as Hotch and Emily stepped onto the elevator.

"Alright they're gone." Dave said.

"They're going to want to know where we vanished to." Reid said.

Dave nodded. "They are and we'll just say we were working. They don't need specifics."

Reid tossed his arms in the air. "I give up. I'm getting some work and going home. You people have snapped."

The others watched Reid flee from the room, quickly gathering his things before leaving the bullpen.

"Think he'll tell on us?" JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head. "He may be scared of Hotch and Emily but he's more scared of us. We're a bigger group."

Garcia closed her pen. "So when are we doing this?"

"We'll start in the next couple of weeks." Dave said. "We don't want to start too soon after ditching the whole afternoon. That would raise too many eyebrows."

Morgan smirked. "This is going to be fun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Ok, so the plan is laid out. You'll find out soon what it is, trust me you'll love it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	13. The Instincts and Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's here, Emily needs to watch her drinking, though even hungover, she doesn't fall for any tricks about her relationship. Kudos on that, girl. Oh and we start off with Dave nearly getting himself shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright we've reached our next episode in Officer Down. Now as like with the Aaron and Emily series, episodes that go together get put into one story together. So we've reached The Instincts and Memoriam. That means Henry is born AND Hotch and Emily are one step closer to telling the team about their relationship. Course we have to get through the case first and Reid's personal case. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I want to own it but they still won't hand over the rights.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Jen,"

"Don't start on that again Dave. I'll remind you I'm armed."

Morgan, Reid, Emily, Garcia and, surprisingly, Hotch stood outside the closed door of JJ's office as she and Dave argued inside. Thankfully the blinds were also closed or the team would have been busted.

"You're almost due."

"I already told you I'm not taking leave until AFTER he's born."

"Ten says we hear gun fire in the next five minutes." Garcia said.

"You're on." Emily and Morgan chorused, Hotch and Reid nodding along.

"Jen,"

"Dave, I know you're just concerned and I'm thankful for that but no matter how much I care about you, I have no problem shooting you. Now drop it."

"You are going to drive me nuts Jennifer Jareau."

"I believe your second wife beat me to that one."

The team all drew a collective breath in an effort not to laugh at JJ's comment.

"She's right." Hotch muttered, having known all three of Dave's exes.

The door opened a few seconds later but the team didn't bother moving as Dave stepped out. He took one look at them and glared.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" he asked.

The five shook their heads. "No."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily felt Hotch suck in a sharp breath as he looked at the picture of the first victim. The boy could have easily passed as Jack's brother. Emily slipped her right hand under the table and settled it on Hotch's thigh, trying to offer some support. She'd taken notice of the similarities and found it hard to not think of Jack as well. Spending as much time as she had been with the little boy, she'd started seeing him in cases just like Hotch did. She saw Hotch give her a nod out of the corner of her eye as JJ rattled on about the second victim. Even though Hotch had got it together, Emily didn't move her hand. They were both going to need each other to get through this case. Kids were never easy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch reached for his phone as it rang. Emily paused her reading, as did Dave. The three were up late working over the case in Hotch's room. The two watched Hotch talk to whoever was on the other end. Hanging up with a sigh, Hotch turned to them.

"It was Morgan." Hotch said.

"Did the family get another call?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "It was appear Reid's dream on the plane wasn't a one time thing. He just had a nightmare."

Dave winced. "In the middle of the Bridges' living room."

"Yeah, he woke them up screaming." Hotch said. "According to Morgan, Reid's laying the whole case on his own shoulders."

"Why? He's not the only one working it." Emily said.

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." Hotch said. "Nothing can be done right now."

Dave leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Something's going on with that kid."

"There is but until he's ready, we won't know what it is." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she straightened her shirt.

"Are you alright?"

She turned around to find Hotch standing in the open doorway of her hotel room. She'd left it propped open for JJ who had run to talk to Dave about something.

"Not too sure about going to a five year old's funeral." Emily confessed.

Hotch walked in, hands in his pockets. "Me either but unfortunately we have to."

Emily nodded and grabbed her suit coat. "Think we can take Jack out when we get home?"

"I'll talk to Haley about it on the flight home." Hotch said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind us taking him out for dinner."

Emily pull her coat on and sighed again. "Good cause after all this, I'm really going to need to see him."

Hotch stepped closer to Emily. "Me too." he glanced over his shoulder really fast before leaning forward to kiss Emily. It was a short kiss, neither wanting to be seen by the team but, pulling back, Hotch saw it had the desired effect. "Feel better for now?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah, at least for now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave glanced at Emily as they drove to the cemetery.

"Something on your mind Em?" Dave asked.

Emily looked at him, startled and sighed. "Hotch isn't the only one seeing Jack."

Dave nodded his understanding. The little Hotchner was on his mind as well. The team knew Jack pretty well so it was completely understandable that they were reminded of him during the case.

"You just gotta remember he's miles away, safe and sound." Dave said.

Emily nodded. "I know. I just really want to get Michael home safely."

"And we will." Dave said. "There isn't much this team can't do. Michael will be home with his family, right where he belongs."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood back and watched Hotch talk with the Bridges as they hugged their son tightly. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she smiled at the sight. She had no doubt that once they got home, she and Hotch would look similar as they hugged Jack. Maybe not as relieved but they'd be just as happy. Even if he wasn't her son, Emily cared about that little boy almost as much as she cared about his father.

"You're staring Emily." Dave said softly as he stepped up beside Emily.

Emily glanced away from Hotch and the happy family. "Can you blame me? Their world didn't come crumbling down today. I have every reason to be smiling."

Dave nodded. "Sure, if you were staring at the Bridges but you're not."

Emily gave Dave a look. "What are you talking about?"

Dave shook his head. Things would be so much easier if they would just admit it.

"You've been watching Aaron since he stepped out of the house." Dave said.

Emily cleared her throat. "Have not."

"Have to." Dave countered.

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"How old are you two?" Hotch said, overhearing their argument as he walked over to them.

"Fifty something." Dave said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "I stopped counting after forty."

Emily smirked. "Well then thank god you have the rest of us to count for you."

Dave glared at Emily before looking at Hotch. "Leash her please."

Hotch snorted. "No thank you. I value life."

"Chicken." Dave mumbled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily threw back her shot as she sat at the table waiting for Hotch to get back. The team had decided to split up after dinner. Emily and Hotch were staying in the restaurant for a while, Dave and JJ had gone to bed, since JJ was running low on energy due to the baby and Morgan was up in his room talking with Garcia. Reid had gone to his mother's right after the team had left the crime scene, deciding to eat dinner with her.

"Getting started without me?" Hotch asked, retaking his seat beside Emily.

Emily smiled. "I would never do that." she pushed a shot towards Hotch. "You drink this and we're even."

Hotch laughed before throwing back the shot.

"So what did Haley say?" Emily asked, knowing Hotch had gone to check his voicemail.

"She gave her ok." Hotch said. "Once we get off work tomorrow, we'll go get him then drop him off at Haley's mother's in the morning."

Emily's smile grew. "So we get him all night."

Hotch nodded, his smile matching Emily's. "That's right."

Emily grabbed a second shot from the tray sitting on the table. "Well, here's a thanks to Haley."

Hotch followed Emily's example and after clinking their glasses, they both downed the shots.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Do you want to stay or do you want me to?" Hotch asked Dave after Dave filled him in on Reid.

Dave sighed, crossing his arms. Given how close JJ was to her due date and knowing she could give birth any time, he really didn't want to be all the way across the country if she went into labor but he also wanted to help Reid.

"I'll stay here with Morgan and Reid," Dave decided "but if you see any signs that she's in labor, call me and I'll get the next flight back."

"Better idea," Hotch said. "I'll send the jet back to be waiting just in case."

Dave nodded. "Alright." he paused. "So any reason why you and Emily look like you got run over last night?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "You'll want to get back to the hotel before Reid does."

Dave laughed. "You can't avoid answering forever."

Hotch smirked as he walked towards the girls. "I've been told I give stubborn a new meaning."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily flopped her head back with a groan. JJ smirked.

"Just what did you and Hotch do last night?" she asked.

Emily cracked open an eye. "We didn't do anything. We just drank a little too much."

JJ cocked a brow. "How much is too much?"

"A bottle of really good tequila." Emily said.

JJ laughed. "I'm surprised either of you are up right."

Emily leaned forward, resting her arms on the table and her head on her arms. "Trust me, this morning, I wasn't."

"What about Hotch?" JJ asked, hoping Emily's state would cause her to slip.

Emily shrugged, her head still down. "Wouldn't know, he was in his room. I was in mine."

Well that was partly true. They'd fallen asleep in Emily's room and around three Hotch had woken Emily up saying he was going back to his own room to be safe. Emily barely remembered kissing him before he left.

JJ sighed and glanced over her shoulder at Hotch. As ever, he was working and didn't look any where as bad as Emily. But then Hotch was a master of covering things up so who knew if he was feeling anything of the night before.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Hotch took the stairs down to the garage to get the car for JJ, he pulled out his cell and hit Dave's number.

"What is it Aaron?" Dave answered.

"I'd get your ass to that plane if I were you." Hotch said, pushing through the door to the parking garage.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just telling you that because I thought it would be fun to get your pulse up. Yes Dave, I'm serious. Now get to that plane."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Dave said. "Tell Jen that."

"You know it." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily found herself wincing in sympathy for Hotch as JJ tightened her grip on his hand. Dave would be arriving any moment but until then, Hotch had offered to help JJ through her contractions. He wasn't showing any signs that JJ was hurting him but his fingers were turning purple so Emily knew he had to be in some pain.

"Alright, Daddy is here." Garcia said, coming in with Dave on her tail.

"About damn time." JJ said, glaring at Dave.

Hotch stood up, letting Dave take his place and patted the older man's shoulder. "You'll be getting more of that. Trust me."

Dave laughed and kissed JJ's temple. "Looking forward to it."

Emily looked at Hotch's hand. "Um, Garcia, I'm gonna take Hotch to get some ice. Text me if anything happens."

Garcia nodded and Emily led Hotch from the room.

"I know you have a good poker face," Emily said. "but how did you not flinch?"

Hotch smiled. "You forget Em, I've been through this before."

Emily nodded. "That's right."

Hotch flexed his hand and winced. "Although, I think JJ is stronger then Haley."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hugged Jack tightly as the little boy clung to her.

"Guess what?" Emily whispered in Jack's ear.

"What?" Jack asked.

"JJ had her baby." Emily said.

Jack pulled back, his eyes bright, a smile on his face. "Really? Do I get to see him?"

Emily smiled. "Well that is up to your dad."

Hotch approached. "What's up to me?"

Jack turned some in Emily's arm. "Can I meet Miss JJ's baby?"

Hotch smiled. "When JJ and Dave bring Henry home, we'll take you to meet him. I promise."

Jack nodded. "Kay."

"Ready to go eat?" Hotch asked the two.

Emily and Jack grinned. "Yeah!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> There we have it. I did damage to myself and my muse while writing this, nothing major, to me anyway. *glances at muse* Can't say the same for Sirius. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	14. Jack Meets Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, title says it. It's Jack and Henry cuteness and Dave being Dave. Also, poor Reid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Jack meets Henry, as the title say. Dave and JJ have had Henry home for about a week and Hotch and Emily are taking Jack to meet the little guy. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know, well not a lot.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ rocked Henry gently as she moved around the nursery Dave had put together at his cabin. Since bringing Henry home from the hospital, JJ and Dave decided that Henry needed a stable home and that bouncing from JJ's apartment to Dave's cabin wasn't stable. So it was decided that JJ would move into Dave's cabin, the place that Henry would call home. JJ heard Dave coming back down the hall. The phone had rung about five minutes before and Dave had gone to answer it.

"Who was it?" JJ asked as Dave came back into the room.

"Hotch, he wanted to know if you and Henry are up to a very anxious visitor." Dave said.

JJ smiled. "Jack wants to come meet Henry."

Dave nodded. "That he does. I told him to bring the little guy over."

"Works for me. By the time they get here, Henry will be up." JJ said. She saw a smirk on Dave's face. "What's that look for?"

Dave crossed his arms, his smirk growing. "While Hotch was talking, I could clearly hear Jack in the background and you'll never guess who he was talking to."

JJ mimicked Dave's smirk. "Emily."

Dave nodded. "Emily. How much you wanna bet she shows up here with the Hotchner boys?"

JJ laughed. "I'm not wasting money on that bet."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood by the front door of Hotch's apartment and tried not to laugh as Hotch tried to get Jack into his coat. Try being the key word. Jack was very excited about getting to see Henry and wasn't really listening to his father. Emily stepped forward and held out her hand of Jack's coat. Hotch gave her a look but handed it to her anyway.

Emily knelt down. "Jack!" the little boy stopped and looked at Emily. "Come give me a hug." Jack grinned big and ran over to Emily. Hotch watched as Emily caught Jack in her arms and some how got his coat on him while holding him. She stood up with a smile, holding Jack on her hip.

"How did you do that?" Hotch asked.

Emily shrugged. "It's a girl thing."

Hotch laughed. "A girl thing. You know it could be a guy thing too if you girls would share."

"A girl has to have her secrets Aaron." Emily said, winking at Jack, making the little boy giggle.

Hotch shook his head and ushered Emily and Jack out of the apartment.

"Alright secret girl, let's get going." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Hotch as they pulled up to Dave's cabin. "Hey, did you tell Dave I was coming?"

Hotch paused as he shifted the car into park. "Uh, no. I probably should have."

Emily nodded. "Probably. Oh well, he's going to ask the same questions he would have asked if he had known."

"Only he'll throw in, 'why didn't you say Prentiss was coming too?' Think JJ would mind if we killed Dave and threw his body in the lake?" Hotch said.

"You can ask." Emily said as she got Jack out. "But I don't see her giving her ok on that one. Morgan, yes, Dave, not so much."

Hotch sighed, though he was smiling. "Then we just grin and deny until we're blue in the face."

"I thought we were going to tell the team after Henry was born." Emily said.

"We are." Hotch said, as they stood on Dave's front porch. "But the whole team isn't here and you know Garcia will not be happy if she finds out second."

Emily nodded. "Right."

"Daddy?" Jack piped up.

"Yes Jack?" Hotch said, looking at his son.

"Can we see Henry now?" Jack asked.

Hotch laughed as he knocked on the door. "Yes Jack, we can."

Jack smiled. "Good."

Dave opened the door a few seconds later and Hotch and Emily rolled their eyes as Dave fought the grin threatening to break out on his face.

"Are you going to let us in Dave?" Hotch asked. "Or stand there smiling at us all day?"

Dave laughed and stepped aside. "I'll let you in but you have some explaining to do later."

Hotch sighed and allowed Emily to carry Jack into the cabin ahead of him. It was going to be an interesting afternoon.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily carried Jack down to the nursery, where Dave said JJ and Henry where.

"Now, what do you have to do with Henry?" Emily asked Jack.

"I have to be really careful if I hold him cause he's small and can get hurt real easy." Jack said.

Emily smiled. "That's right, good job."

Jack looked very proud of himself as Emily knocked on the nursery door.

"Is it ok for us to come in Jayje?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Em, come on in." JJ answered from in the room.

Emily pushed the door open and walked in. JJ was sitting in the rocking chair by the window, Henry in her arms. JJ smiled.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hi Miss JJ." Jack said, keeping his voice low, like he was told to in case Henry was sleeping.

"Don't worry about being quiet Jack," JJ said. "Henry woke up a few minutes ago."

Emily chuckled. "I'm guessing around the time Hotch told Dave to shut it."

JJ nodded, laughing. "Yeah around there."

Emily placed Jack down the ground and stood back as the little boy made his way over to JJ and Henry. JJ turned some so Jack could see Henry clearly.

"Jack this is Henry." JJ said, introducing the two. "Think you'd like to be his big brother?"

Jack looked at JJ, his eyes wide. "Really?"

JJ nodded. "If you want to be. He's going to need someone to teach him things and I can't think of anyone better then you." she looked at Emily. "Can you Em?"

Emily shook her head with a smile. "Nope, I think you picked the right little boy."

JJ looked back at Jack. "So, what do you think Jack? Ready to be a big brother?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glared at Dave over the top of his coffee mug. The older man hadn't lost the smug look that he'd answered the door with and it was driving Hotch nuts.

"Just say it already Dave." Hotch said.

"Alright," Dave said. "how on earth can you continue to deny that something is going on with you and Emily when she came with you and Jack to see Henry?"

"Very easily." Hotch said. "It's Saturday, since the divorce, Emily has spent Saturdays with Jack and I. Just because we were going somewhere besides the park does not mean I was going to tell Emily to stay home."

"Ok how about the fact that you're calling her Emily now instead of Prentiss." Dave said.

Hotch leaned back. "I tried to keep calling her Prentiss, I got yelled at by my son."

Dave laughed. "You're kidding?"

Hotch shook his head. "Nope, last time I called her Prentiss in front of Jack, he very clearly told me that was not her name and I was to stop calling her that. I'm not sure who was more shocked, me for getting yelled at by a, at the time two year old, Emily for what Jack said or Jack when he realized he yelled at me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Next week." Hotch said that night to Emily.

Emily raised a brow at him. "Please tell me there's more to that thought."

Hotch smiled. "There is. Next week is our monthly team dinner. We'll tell them then."

Emily nodded. "Alright, that sounds good to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We'll get it out of them at the team dinner next week." Dave said into his phone where he had the team on conference call.

"You got it Rossi." Morgan said.

"I'm completely in." Garcia chimed in.

"If they come after us, I'm using you all as shields." Reid said.

"Be quiet Spencer."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Hehe! Yes the next story is when everything happens. That is going to be so much fun to write. OK then, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	15. Our Crazy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set into motion. A bit ridiculous, but fun at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright peeps here we are at the story you've all been waiting for. Emily and Hotch are ready to let the team in on their relationship and the team is ready to set their plan into motion. Yeah, this is going to end SO well. I'm gonna have way too much fun with this. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the mayhem about to take place.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily started pulling her hair into a ponytail when two hands stopped her. She met Hotch's eyes in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Stopping you." Hotch said, taking the brush and moving Emily's hands.

Emily stood still and let Hotch brush out her hair. "And why can't I wear my hair up?"

"I'm not saying you can't." Hotch said. "But you either wear it all down or all up, I want to see what it looks like another way."

Emily nodded and took the brush back. She quickly pulled part of her hair into a ponytail, leaving the rest down.

"There, how's that?" she asked when she was finished.

Hotch nodded. "I like it."

Emily laughed and faced him. "You are weird."

Hotch smiled and kissed her. "Ready to go?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Emily said. "They are not going to let this go for a long time."

"No, they probably won't but at least they'll stop trying to get it out of us." Hotch said.

Emily pulled her sweater on over her blouse. "Very true, it will make life easier if they aren't profiling our every move."

Hotch checked his watch. "Time to go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid sat pressed against the back of the booth at the restaurant that the team met at for their dinners. They were all toast. Hotch and Emily were going to kill them. He knew at least Hotch carried off duty so it wasn't going to be a slow death thankfully.

"Spence, stop looking so scared." JJ said from her place beside Dave. "It's going to be fine." she looked at Morgan and Garcia. "When are our guests showing up?"

"They should be here just after Em and Hotch arrive." Morgan said.

"Who do you think with snap first?" Garcia asked.

"Oh Hotch without a doubt." Dave said. "Seeing some other guy hitting on Emily, he'll go from calm to burning hot in about three seconds."

Reid almost whimpered again and buried his face in his hands. Garcia rubbed his back.

"Don't worry Boy Wonder, we'll protect you." she said.

"Here they come." Morgan said as he watched Emily and Hotch make their way across the restaurant.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch took one look at his team, stopped in his tracks and knew something was up. He could tell by the way Emily's steps faltered she saw it too.

"Oh god, what do they have planned?" Emily asked. "And is it too late to turn and run?"

"Well they've seen us so, yes it's too late to run." Hotch said. "However, given the look on Reid's face, we might be able to get whatever is planned out of him before anything happens."

"You mean like we shoot them?" Emily suggested.

Hotch coughed to cover his laugh. "Yeah like that."

Emily exhaled. "Shall we?"

Hotch nodded. "Let's go."

Taking another second the two finally continued moving towards the rest of their team, all the while thinking that they should have known the others were planning something.

"Suddenly that afternoon where they all went missing makes sense." Emily muttered just before they reached the table.

Hotch nodded his agreement.

"Well it's about time you two got here." Dave said as Emily and Hotch took their places at the table.

Hotch frowned at the two extra chairs on either side of him and Emily. "Are we expecting someone else?"

JJ and Garcia swatted at Reid as he sunk deeper in his seat.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Reid. "Spencer,"

"Oh don't even think about it Emily Prentiss." Morgan said. "You are not intimidating anything out of Reid."

Emily leaned back and crossed her arms. "What are you guys up to?"

"You'll find out." JJ said.

Hotch cast Emily a look. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Me either." Emily said.

"Ah, here they are." Garcia said.

Hotch and Emily turned and immediately wished they'd brought their sidearms to deal with their friends. Two people made their way to the table. The woman was dressed in a dress that didn't cover nearly enough and very high heels. Emily and Hotch both seemed to remember seeing her with Morgan at one time. The man looked like he should have been at a women's strip joint. Spinning back to face their 'family', Emily and Hotch felt glares overtake their faces.

"This is your plan?" Hotch asked. "Are you serious?"

Dave smirked at the two. "You can end this right now."

Hotch and Emily exchanged a look. They were hoping to do this in their own time but the two 'guests' were getting closer.

"Ask your question." Emily said.

"Is there a romantic relationship going on with you two?" JJ asked.

"Yes there is." Hotch said, rolling his eyes at the looks of glee that filled his team's faces.

"How long?" Garcia asked.

"Since we got home from New York." Emily said.

Dave was practically bouncing in his seat. "I knew it!"

Hotch sighed. "Yes Dave, you knew. But we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"Now that you know," Emily said. "please call our guests off. I don't want Aaron punching anyone tonight. Other then Dave."

Ignoring the giggles coming from JJ and Garcia, Dave waved off the two who were almost at the table. They nodded and turned to leave. Hotch leaned towards Dave.

"I will get you for this." Hotch said. "But it will be when you least expect it."

"So the rest of us aren't in trouble?" Reid asked, speaking for the first time since Emily and Hotch sat down.

"Actually Spence, you're the only safe one." Emily said. "I get to deal with the rest of you. I'm leaving Dave to Aaron. He knows how to handle him best."

Reid literally sagged in relief while the others shared concerned looks.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rested her head on Hotch's shoulder in bed that night, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Not the way we wanted but it's out." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "That it is. So how long do we let them think they're in danger?"

Emily laughed as Hotch's fingers moved through her hair. "Oh a long time. After all they put us through, a very long time."

Emily let out a squeak as Hotch rolled them so he was looking down at her.

"I like the way you think." he said.

Emily smirked. "Is that all you like?"

Hotch chuckled. "Why don't you tell me?"

Emily's mind went blank as Hotch leaned down and kissed her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Not exactly how I planned it but there we go. Their secret is out, the others, minus Reid will be looking over their shoulders for a while to come. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	16. 52 Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper, man. Viper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. Alright I know next up in the episode list is Masterpiece but to be honest with you, I had a hard time coming up with a story for that for the Aaron and Emily series so I'm gonna skip over it. Yes, that means we move onto 52 Pickup. Viper ladies and gentlemen. I love and hate this man all at the same time. This is also our introduction to Austin, who will of course become a part of the series from here on. So that's about all I got so have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own it.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily buried her face deeper into her pillow as someone gently shook her shoulder. Alright, not someone. It was Hotch and she knew they had to get up for work but she didn't want to.

"Come on Em, I know you're awake." Hotch said softly.

"No I'm not." Emily said.

Hotch smiled. "Oh no? Then how are you talking?"

"Ever heard of talking in your sleep Aaron?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, but last I checked, you didn't." Hotch said with a laugh.

Emily rolled onto her back with a groan and looked at Hotch. "If I ask what time it is and you don't say at least six thirty, I'm going to hit you."

"Relax, I learned my lesson last time." Hotch said. "It's quarter to seven. I'm all showered so the bathroom is yours."

Emily reached up and patted his cheek. "You are learning."

Hotch rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yes dear, I'm learning."

Emily raised a brow, her smile still in place also. "Are you being mouthy?"

Hotch rolled out of bed. "Me? Never."

Emily sat up. "Aaron,"

Moving out of the room, Hotch smiled over his shoulder. "Love you Em."

Emily laughed. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stood as relaxed as possible beside Emily as Viper hit on her. Of course given that this slimy creep looked like he wanted nothing more then five minutes alone with his girlfriend, relaxed wasn't exactly something Hotch was having an easy time achieving. Seriously, if the tiny man did a full check out of Emily one more time, Morgan was going to have to use his unsub tackle on his boss. Though, glancing at Morgan's face, he might just let Hotch have at Viper. The whole time the three had listened to Viper 'teach' his 'class', each had been filled with the urge to throw up at least once. Hotch had honestly been hoping it had been an act for the class but no, the creepy man actually thought he was that good. Finally, having enough of the guy, Hotch pulled out his card and handed it to him.

"If you think of anything," he said. "give us a call."

Turning, Hotch kept his pace as normal as possible but still slowed so he could wait for Emily without it looking like he was waiting for her. Sure enough, seconds later she was by his side.

"Please tell me we are not giving up on that guy." Emily all but begged.

"We're just getting started." Hotch said as Emily checked her watch. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering if I have time to go back to the hotel and shower." Emily said. "I feel like I've been dipped in a vat of slime."

"I believe that would be the Viper effect." Morgan said. "At least that's what he said the feeling girls were left with is called."

"Didn't he say it was a good feeling?" Emily questioned.

"Only in his own mind." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily quickly connected the dots of what she was going to have to do before Morgan and Reid even looked at her.

'Oh no,' she thought. 'please no.'

She glanced between Morgan and Reid. "Ah," she shot a looked to Hotch, who couldn't help her. "oh this is really gonna suck."

Great, alone time with Viper. God, and there was no way out of it. Viper was attracted to her, much to her disgust and she was the only one who would be most likely to get anything out of him. Resigned to what she had to do, Emily made her way down to the locker room where the Vice squad had left a few dresses for her to pick from. Hopefully she'd find something that wouldn't make Hotch upset or Viper drool. Emily rolled her eyes. Who was she kidding? She had a boyfriend who was over protective without realizing it half the time. No matter what she wore, he was probably just as unhappy as she was about this.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch found himself grinding his teeth as Emily left the room. He didn't like the looks Viper had been giving Emily when she was standing between himself and Morgan. God knows what the man will try when she's alone with him. But it was the only way to find out what he taught their unsub.

"You grind your teeth any longer and you'll be in dentures before we get home." Dave said conversationally.

Hotch huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Put JJ in Emily's place and you'd have broken teeth already."

Dave nodded. "True but not my own. I'd take it out on that Viper guy." he gave Hotch a look. "Why didn't you?"

Hotch rolled his shoulders. "As much as I would have enjoyed wiping that look from his face, Emily wouldn't have been happy. She stood her ground just fine."

Dave nodded, a disbelieving look on his face. "How close were you to doing it anyway?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "I'm going to check on Emily."

Dave smirked. "That's what I thought."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Let Jordan come with me tonight." Emily said.

Hotch blinked. Okay, that was not what he was expecting. "Why?"

"Viper likes one on one action." Emily said. "If I've got someone with me, it'll push him, make it easier to get information out of him."

Hotch crossed his arms. Alright, she had a point there. "Okay, Jordan can go. But I want a full account of how she does in your report."

Emily nodded. "You got it. Now stop frowning so deeply. Your face will freeze that way one day."

Hotch laughed. "Thanks Em."

Emily smiled. "I do try." she stepped up to Hotch and placed her hands on his folded arms. "I'll be fine. Viper won't lay a hand on me."

Hotch let his shoulders sag. "I know."

Emily kissed him quickly. "Good, now shoo so I can finish getting ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Hotch as Emily, Jordan, Morgan and Reid left. He hadn't stopped thinking about Hotch telling him to put JJ in Emily's place. Seeing Hotch able to let Emily go on with the plan, Dave wasn't so sure he'd be able to let JJ do something like that. Dave had never been a jealous man before Jennifer Jareau but he could easily see himself decking someone over looking at her in a way he didn't like. Hell, if he hadn't of known it would upset JJ, he'd have given Will a nice shiner for how he left.

"You're a better man then I am Aaron." Dave said when it was just the two of them.

"You'll be the better man if you can keep me from leaving until they get back." Hotch said.

Dave held in his laugh. He knew Hotch was serious. "If I have to tie you down, you won't be going anywhere."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid paused by Hotch. "Hotch, I'm gonna go with Austin to the hospital."

Hotch watched Reid's face. "Alright Spence. Call when you're leaving. I'll let you know where we are."

Reid nodded and headed for the back the ambulance where Austin was sitting on a stretcher. Hotch fought a smile as Austin reached for Reid and he took her hand.

"Well, looks like our boy's found himself a girl." Dave said.

Hotch nodded. "Certainly looks that way."

"Ok you two can stop watching like the proud father and uncle of the geek who finally got laid." Emily said joining the two. Her comment caused them both to whip their heads to look at her and she wondered if they hurt themselves doing that. "Reid's a big boy, you don't need to watch."

"We're just watching out for the family." Dave said.

Emily titled her head with a smirk. "Like you did the whole time you were trying to get Hotch and I to admit our relationship."

Dave cleared his throat. "Uh, exactly."

Hotch patted Dave's shoulder. "Stop while you're behind."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily closed her eyes as she let out a gasp as Hotch's lips touched her bare stomach.

"I was trying to watch TV." she said.

Hotch smiled. "You were and now I'm distracting you."

Emily ran her fingers through Hotch's hair as he continued to kiss her stomach. "Any reason for the distraction?"

Hotch looked up. "I need a reason?"

Emily shook her head. "Not at all, just seeing if you had one."

"Alright then," Hotch lifted Emily's shirt off. "can I go back to what I was doing?"

Emily closed her eyes again as Hotch's hands ran up her sides. "Distract away."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Wow, that last section was so not like me but then with Officer Down, I have been putting more scenes like that in so maybe I'm just growing as a writer. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	17. Haley's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley gets a glimpse of Jack with his father and Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright kids, Lacy here with the next Officer Down story. Took me a bit to decide if I was going to the next episode or giving you an in between story. I decided on an in between story. Haley's seen Emily and Hotch together when Hotch picks up Jack but she's never truly SEEN them together with Jack. What happens when she gets her first glimpse of them? Will she be mad? Upset? Will she demand that Hotch keep Jack away from Emily? Will it cause problems or mend fences? Let's find out. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: Really people, check my earlier work.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Haley made her way through the park. She was meeting her boyfriend for a picnic lunch. Haley was a little nervous though. The park they were meeting in was very close to Aaron's apartment and since it was Saturday, Haley knew her ex would most likely bring their son there. Jack loved the park, it was one of his favorite places to go. Haley didn't know why she was nervous. She and Aaron had been divorced for months now, they'd both moved on, she knew that. Haley had seen Emily Prentiss standing by Aaron's car on several occasions when he'd come to get Jack. She'd also seen just how quickly her son latched onto his father's girlfriend. So it really wouldn't be bad if Aaron saw her with Steven. Even knowing that, she was still nervous. With a sigh, Haley continued along the path. It was a nice day and as she passed a clear patch hidden in a few trees, she heard giggling that she knew to be her son's. Stopping, she glanced through the trees. What she saw hit her with mix feelings. Through the trees, she could see Aaron, Emily and Jack. Aaron was laying out on a blanket on his side while Emily leaned against him. Jack was running around the two, laughing his head off, which was making Aaron and Emily laugh. After a few moments, Emily reached out and pulled Jack down and started tickling him. Haley found a smile making its way across her face as Aaron helped Jack gang up on Emily. Watching the scene in front of her, Haley found herself pleased Jack was so happy with the two of them. She thought she'd be upset or jealous or even mad that Jack was so happy around a woman that wasn't herself but really she was glad he had another woman in his life that could be there for him. And she was also happy to see that Aaron could be happy again. Allowing one more gentle smile, Haley continued down the path.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Haley smiled as Jack ran up the stairs to his room after hugging Aaron goodbye. She turned back to Aaron, who was also smiling after their son.

"I saw you in the park Saturday." Haley said.

Aaron stuck his hands in his pockets. "Really?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah I was meeting Steven and heard Jack. I stopped and saw the three of you."

"Jack likes it when Emily comes to the park with us." Aaron said.

"I can see why." Haley said. "You two look good together and I'm glad Jack is happy having Emily around."

Aaron looked at Haley in surprise. "Thank you Haley."

Haley smiled and nodded. "I'll see you Friday."

Aaron nodded as well and turned, heading back to his car where Emily was waiting.

"Aaron!" Haley called. Aaron stopped and faced her. "Tell Emily she doesn't have to wait by the car any more."

Aaron smiled and nodded before climbing back in the car. Just before they drove away, Emily looked at Haley and the two women waved at each other. Haley nodded to herself as she closed the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I decided that since in most other things I have, Haley dislikes Emily and her relationship with Hotch that in Officer Down, I'd make Haley ok with things. Oh and I wrote Aaron instead of Hotch in this story cause it was from Haley's POV and I doubt she thinks of her ex as Hotch. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	18. Reid's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid's got a secret!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with our next Officer Down story. One of the team is hiding something. No it's not Hotch and Emily this time. Nope, it's our resident genius is the one keeping the secret this time. What could it possibly be about, you ask? Well the team is asking the same question. Let's find out the answer. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Morgan watched as Reid came back from lunch. It was the sixth time in two weeks Reid had taken an hour lunch and left the academy grounds for it.

"So Reid, where you been going for lunch?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked at Emily and Morgan. "Just out, why?"

Emily shot Morgan a look. "No reason Spence, we're just wondering."

Reid nodded and grabbed a few folders to take down to archives. Morgan looked at Emily.

"Why didn't you let me question him?" Morgan asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Derek, questioning him is not going to get you your answer. Do you remember the last time you tried the route to get something out of someone?"

Morgan knew Emily was referring to the team trying to get her and Hotch to admit their relationship.

"So you're saying we're going to have to trick him like we did you and Hotch." Morgan said.

Emily nodded. "More or less, yeah. Though do not go about it the same way."

Morgan laughed. "Oh I can only imagine Reid's reaction if we used that plan on him."

"I was thinking of Aaron's reaction right before he smacks you in the head." Emily said.

"He wouldn't." Morgan said.

Emily just gave him a look before returning to her work.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You could always tell them where you're going."

Reid nodded, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder as he made himself dinner. "I could but I like the fact that I have a secret they don't know about."

"Given how you've described Morgan, I don't see it lasting long."

"Probably not." Reid moved to his couch as his dinner cooked. "But until then, there is nothing like coming back and seeing Morgan confused."

There was laughter on the other end of the phone that made Reid smile.

"Who knew you were such a trouble maker?"

Reid smirked. "Every genius has hidden traits."

"Well since you're the only genius I know, I'll take your word for it. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?

"As long as JJ doesn't get a case for us, we are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Five thirty came around the next night and Emily sat in Hotch's office doing her paper work while he was on the phone. The bullpen had cleared out about a half hour before, leaving only Emily, Dave and Hotch. Why Dave was still there was a mystery since he usually left with JJ. Reid was still around but nowhere to be seen. He'd been a bit out of it the whole day but Morgan and Emily couldn't get a word out of him.

Emily looked up as Hotch sighed.

"Yes ma'am, I hear you. Very well, good night."

Emily stopped writing. "How is our dear section chief?"

Hotch rubbed his face. "Dancing on my last nerve."

"And here I thought that nerve was reserved for Dave." Emily said.

Hotch laughed. "It normally is. Strauss seems to be borrowing it."

Emily playfully winced. "That might not end well, Dave does not share well with others."

Hotch moved from his desk to sit beside Emily. "How is it, one minute I'm ready to explode and then you can calm me down in about thirty seconds?"

Emily shrugged with a smile. "Comes naturally. You're easy for me to read so calming you down isn't that hard."

Hotch glanced out into the bullpen before kissing Emily. "Thank you."

"You are more then welcome." Emily said. "Ready to head home yet?"

Hotch looked back at his desk. "I have one or two more files to finish."

Emily held two files of her own up. "Bet I can finish first."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour later, Emily and Hotch made their way down to the garage. Dave had left twenty minutes before them, muttering something about JJ having his ass for working late. Something caught Emily's eye that had her pulling Hotch behind a pillar before peaking out.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked.

Emily waved her hand at him. "Shush, they'll hear us."

Hotch was confused until he leaned around Emily and saw what caught her eye. Reid was standing by his car with none other then the girl they'd rescued down in Atlanta during what Hotch referred to as the 'Viper' case.

"Well look at that." Hotch said. "Think she's visiting?"

Emily watched Reid kiss the girl, who's name Emily remembered was Austin before letting her get into his car.

"Too hard to tell from here." Emily said. "But I'm thinking she's not just visiting."

Hotch smiled. "Good for Spencer."

Emily nodded her agreement as they watched Reid and Austin drive away.

"I think I just figured out where Reid's been going during his lunches." Emily said.

"I think you might be right but," Hotch said as he led Emily to his car. "we'll wait for him to tell us that."

Emily put her bags in the back. "You might want to tell Morgan that. Dave too. Oh and Garcia."

Hotch sighed as they climbed into the car. "Bunch of children. That's who I work with, a bunch of children."

Emily raised a brow. "You had better not be including me in that."

Hotch back peddled, quickly. "I know better then that."

Emily smiled and leaned across the seats to kiss Hotch. "Good boy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The whole team was in the bullpen the next afternoon as Reid returned from lunch, only this time, he wasn't alone. Emily and Hotch shared a look as Austin stood at Reid's side, looking a bit shy.

"Guys," Reid said, getting everyone's attention. "I have someone I'd like to introduce you too. This is Austin, my girlfriend. Austin, this is my family."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *grins* Who loves that? Yeah me too. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	19. Brothers in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just a bit of a filler before things get moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next Officer Down story. I decided I'm gonna bring Gemma back since we haven't seen her since I first brought her up. There will be mention from the episode, Brothers In Arms. Emily's concern for how Morgan is handling the whole thing, talk about how far someone will go to prove they're not weak. So have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: It's not mine. I want it to be but my mom says I'm dreaming too big. How is wanting to own Criminal Minds dreaming too big? *looks back over sentence* Never mind.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Morgan was pretty shaken up by this." Emily said as she and Hotch entered Hotch's apartment.

Hotch nodded as he knelt down to let Gemma off the leash Emily had for her. Emily didn't like the idea of putting Gemma in a carrier so the cat was leash trained and sat in Emily's lap when they drove.

"He knows what it's like to be one of those guys." Hotch said. "He understood what they were going through. Oh fine," he bent down and picked up Gemma, who had been pawing at his leg. "you are more demanding then your owner, you know that?"

Emily gave Hotch a look. "Wanna repeat that?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "Not really." he looked at Gemma. "Help me out here."

The small cat just meowed and licked Hotch's nose. Emily giggled and took Gemma from Hotch.

"I think that might be Gemma's way of saying you're on your own." Emily said.

Hotch wanted to roll his eyes but couldn't. Seeing Emily with Gemma was too cute. Not that he'd tell her that. Emily would let Hotch call her a lot of things but the last time he tried cute, he almost got shoved right out of bed.

"Morgan's going to be ok, right?" Emily asked, pulling Hotch from his thoughts.

Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily as they settled on the couch.

"I saw him leaving with Garcia," Hotch said. "I think it's safe to say he's going to be just fine."

Emily settled her head on Hotch's chest while holding Gemma to her own. "Yeah, if there's anyone that can help Morgan, it's Penelope Garcia."

Hotch nodded. "That's right."

Emily ran her fingers through Gemma's fur. "It's still amazing how far some people will go to prove they aren't weak. That they aren't what people think they are."

Hotch's right hand joined Emily's left on Gemma's back. "It's not just some people, in a way we all want to rid ourselves of the negative things people see in us, even if the things aren't real, only existing in our heads. We all have a certain way we want people to see us and we'll fight hard to get it."

Emily looked up at Hotch. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Hotch gave a small nod. "I guess I kind of am. I worked hard at the end of my marriage to Haley to prove to her that I wasn't what she thought I was. It didn't work but I still know what it's like."

Emily leaned up and kissed Hotch. The movement cause Gemma to jump from Emily's chest, curling up under the coffee table.

"For the record," Emily said, pulling back some. "you won't have to prove anything to me."

Hotch didn't say anything, he just pulled Emily in for another kiss, trusting what she said. He knew she was right, no response was needed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I know, I'm sorry, it's not long. it's a filler story really. Oh and cats can be leash trained. Mine is. Like me, she has problems with tiny spaces so I don't put her in a carrier. Let know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	20. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little afternoon trip to the zoo with Jack and Emily and Haley come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. We have our next Officer Down story. It's been a bit since we've seen Jack so I thought I'd bring our favorite three year old into this one. Not sure where the story is going but have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Monkey R Us!
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emmy!"

Emily spun in her chair as Jack came shooting through the bullpen. Morgan and Reid watched with smiles as Emily caught the young boy in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey buddy," Emily greeted him. She'd been expecting the little Hotchner. She and Hotch were taking the afternoon to take Jack to the zoo since their last case cut Hotch's visitation short.

"Hi Emmy." Jack said, burying his face in Emily's neck.

Emily smiled and turned to look at Haley, who was watching the two with a soft smile.

"Hi Haley." Emily said.

"It's good to see you Emily." Haley said. "I have to run, is it ok if I leave him with you?"

Emily nodded. "Of course. Aaron should be back from his meeting soon. Jack will be just fine here."

Haley voiced her agreement and Jack untangled himself from Emily long enough to give his mother a hug and kiss before climbing back into Emily's lap. Haley gave Morgan and Reid and smile and nod before turning to leave the bullpen. Morgan went to comment on Haley's behavior but Emily saw it coming and shook her head, motioning to Jack, who was playing with the buttons on her blouse. Morgan nodded.

"So Jack," the little boy looked at Morgan. "where are you guys going?"

Jack's face lit up with a huge smile. "The zoo!"

"Oh I love the zoo." Reid said. "What's your favorite animal?"

"The lions!" Jack said.

Emily smiled as Jack talked with Morgan and Reid about the different zoo animals he wanted to see. There were times where Emily had more fun watching the little boy talk then she did actually talking then with him. When he talked, Emily could see so much of Hotch in him. Hotch claimed he couldn't see it but Emily had a feeling that Hotch would rather Jack turn out like his mother then himself. Emily knew better then to try and convince Hotch but she hoped Jack was just like his father.

"Daddy!"

Jack's happy cry pulled Emily from her thoughts. She unwrapped her arms from around Jack and let the little boy jump from her lap so he could run to his father. Hotch dropped his things on the corner of Morgan's desk and scooped Jack up.

"Hey Jack, you having a good time with Emily and the others?" Hotch asked, hugging his son.

Jack nodded. "Yeah! Mr. Spencer knows lots about animals."

Hotch looked at the man in question and had to chuckle at the blush that covered Reid's face. He decided not to comment, figuring his son had done a good job of embarrassing the young agent, so he turned to Emily.

"You about ready to go?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Yup, just waiting on you."

Hotch put Jack back in Emily's lap, smiling at the way the boy snuggled against her.

"I have to run up to my office real quick then we can go." Hotch said.

Jack and Emily nodded and Hotch headed up the stairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan and Reid smiled as Jack all but pulled Emily and Hotch out of the bullpen, talking a mile an hour about the zoo.

"I'm glad to see Haley's alright with Emily being in Jack's life." Reid said.

Morgan nodded his agreement. It was easy to see a weight was lifted from Emily having Haley bless her relationship with Hotch. Morgan was glad. Emily was his sister and he knew how much it would bother her to be warring with Hotch's ex and with how well Morgan knew Hotch, it wouldn't be easy on the older man either.

"It's definitely a step in the right direction for Haley." Morgan said. "Let's just hope she doesn't change her mind."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch and Emily laughed as Jack 'talked' to the monkeys. They'd gone through most of the zoo when Jack decided he wanted to stay with the monkeys longer then the other animals.

"I think he has a new favorite animal." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "I think you might be right. I think we're going to be buying quite a few monkey toys in the gift shop."

Emily smiled. "If it keeps that look on his face, that's fine by me."

Hotch noticed the look on Emily's face as she watched Jack. It was almost like she was watching her own child and Hotch found he liked that look on her face.

"Daddy!" Jack's voice pulled Hotch back. "he waved at me!"

Hotch smiled at his son. "Did he?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah!"

"I guess that means he wants to be your friend." Emily said.

Jack's eyes popped a little. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "Yup."

Jack was quiet for a moment then his big smile returned. "Cool! I have a monkey friend!"

Hotch and Emily found themselves laughing again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held the car door open while Emily lifted Jack out. They were dropping him back at Haley's and the little guy had fallen asleep on the drive over.

"I think talking to his new friend wore him out." Emily said softly.

Hotch shut the car door as quietly as he could. "That, or you chasing him around the park."

Emily smiled. "Hey, he started it."

"He's three Em, you're really going to blame him?" Hotch asked, an amused smile crossing his face.

Emily nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

Hotch laughed as he knocked on the door. It only took a few moments for Haley to open the door and she smiled.

"And here I was thinking I was going to have a hard time getting him to sleep." she said.

Hotch carefully took Jack from Emily. "I'll take him upstairs."

Haley nodded and stepped aside, allowing Hotch into house. She looked back at Emily.

"Come on in." Haley said. "No need to leave you standing outside."

Emily smiled and stepped into the house. She'd been inside that house on exactly one occasion. Just after Hotch got his divorce papers, Emily and Dave offered to help him pack up his things and Hotch had been more then happy to let them help.

"How was the zoo?" Haley asked as she took Jack's bag from Emily.

"He had a great time." Emily said. "And has a new favorite animal as well as a new friend."

Haley smiled with a slightly raised brow. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "Yup, he absolutely loved the monkeys and one waved at him so Aaron and I told him they were friends."

Haley laughed. "He does make friends easily. Just never realized it wasn't with just kids his own age."

Emily laughed, nodding her own agreement. The two women fell into silence for a moment before Haley spoke again.

"Aaron's changed since you two started dating." Haley said softly. "He's a lot more open then he was in the last few years of our marriage."

Emily didn't really know what to say. "Haley,"

Haley shook her head. "Don't worry Emily, I don't have anything against you. I'm glad to see someone can bring that side of Aaron back out. And Jack loves you, that much anyone can see just by the way he reacts to you. What I'm trying to say is, I'm glad they both have you in their lives."

Emily smiled. "Thank you Haley."

Before either could say anything else, Hotch came back downstairs.

"Alright, he's all tucked in." Hotch said. "Thank you for letting us take him out today Haley."

Haley exchanged a look with Emily before looking back at Hotch. "You're welcome Aaron."

Hotch noticed the look but didn't question it. He was a bit surprised to find Emily inside the house but from the look, figured Haley wanted to talk and since neither woman looked angry or upset, he could guess the talk went well. Emily and Hotch said good night to Haley and left the house. It wasn't until they were headed back to Emily's place that Hotch questioned the look.

"Haley and I came to an understanding." Emily said. "That's all. Nothing to be worried about."

Hotch smiled. "Ok. So, you ready for bed?"

Emily smirked. "I might be."

Hotch laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I know I had a talk with Hotch and Haley about his relationship with Emily but I felt a talk with the two women was needed. So there you have it. Some Jack moments with some Haley/Emily talk thrown in. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	21. BAU Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just some family fun time with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Officer Down. It's been a while since we've seen JJ and Henry so we're going to be having a team gathering at the Rossi/Jareau home. I got nothing else for ya on the summary front so have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've started a list of things I've changed if the show was mine. I sent part of it to the writers...they sent it back. Jerks.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat in his office during lunch looking at the picture that was sitting in the middle of the front of his desk. It was a picture taken about two weeks prior of himself, JJ and Henry. Dave had his arms around JJ, his head resting against the side of hers while Henry gaze up at them from his mother's arms. It was a professionally done picture, at Dave's request. JJ had asked why he wanted one done and he said, while he loved all the other pictures they had, it was always just one of them with Henry and he wanted one of both of them with their son that could be proudly displayed on his desk. The look JJ had gotten in her eyes told Dave he'd said the right thing. Course what followed also told him that. His cell rang, shaking him from his daze.

"Rossi,"

"Have you asked them yet?"

Dave smiled. "Hi to you too Jen."

"Hi Dave. Have you asked them yet?"

Dave leaned back. "I was about to. Got distracted."

"The picture isn't going anywhere Dave." JJ said. "I'm taking Henry shopping for dinner so,"

Dave stood, his cell still pressed to his ear. "Alright, I'm walking out of my office now, heading for Hotch first." he looked in Hotch's window. "And look at that, Emily's with him. Two birds with one stone."

"I don't think that fits here Dave." JJ laughed.

Dave smiled as he knocked on Hotch's door. "Probably not but it worked for the moment." He entered after hearing Hotch's ok. "Hey, you two up for dinner at the cabin tonight?"

Dave watched Emily and Hotch have a whole conversation with just a few looks. Dave had seen Hotch over the years with Haley and as much as Hotch loved Haley, Dave had never seen him interact with her the way he does with Emily. It reenforced Dave's knowledge that Hotch had found the right person for him, like he, himself had with JJ.

"I've got Jack tonight," Hotch said. "so if you don't mind him coming along."

Dave chuckled. "Hotch, I will never mind Jack coming. I'm sure he'd love to see Henry again."

Emily smiled. "That's true, he's constantly talking about wanting to see his little brother again."

"Dave!"

Dave flinched. He'd forgotten JJ was on the phone. He'd pay for that later.

"Sorry Jen," he mouthed seven to Hotch and Emily and left the office. "Hotch, Emily and Jack are good for tonight. I'm going to ask the others."

Emily and Hotch watched Dave go.

"He forgot he was talking to JJ." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, that's not going to end well."

"Bet you anything she chews him out in front of us." Emily said, turning back to Hotch.

Hotch smiled. "I don't know but it'll be interesting to find out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan leaned against the door frame of Garcia's office. "You ready to head out Mama? Jayje wants us there by seven and since she seems to be gaining Rossi's temper, I do not want to be late."

Garcia smiled as she finished shutting down her babies. "Just give me two more minutes." she grabbed her purse. "You can't honestly tell me you're afraid of JJ."

"Not afraid," Morgan said. "careful."

Garcia laughed and nodded, not believing a word coming from Morgan's mouth. "Right, let's go so we're not late. Hate to see you quiver in fear."

"I said I'm not afraid." Morgan stated.

Garcia nodded. "I know."

"Garcia,"

"Don't worry Derek, your secret is safe with me."

"Penelope,"

"Come on stud muffin."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid turned off his car in front of Dave's cabin and looked at his passenger. Austin was looking at the cabin with a nervous expression.

"Hey," Reid took her hand. "they've already met you. Well not JJ but she's a lot like Emily so she'll love you. And Henry and Jack are easy to get along with."

Austin smiled. "That's because Henry can't even hold his own head up yet and Jack's three. It's hard to not get along with a three year old."

Reid smiled. "Come on, it'll be fine. They may act tough but once they're away from the office, they're just a bunch of kids."

"Even Agent Hotchner?" Austin asked as the two climbed from Reid's car.

"Even Hotch. He's not the same man when he's with Jack and Emily." Reid said.

Austin took Reid's hand and followed him up to the front door. Reid raised his hand to knock when a voice stopped him.

"Spencer, we did not give keys to the team so you could still knock." Dave said coming up to the two with Mudgie.

Reid laughed. "Sorry Dave, I forgot I had it."

Dave shook his head and looked at Austin. "It's nice to see you again Austin."

Austin smiled. "You too Dave." she looked at Mudgie. "And who is this?"

Dave looked down at the dog. "This is Mudgie. He's supposed to be inside but decided to make a break for it when Morgan and Garcia arrived."

Austin stroked Mudgie's head while Reid unlocked the door and let the three plus the dog in.

"Spencer and Austin are here!" Dave called as he patted Mudgie's back to get the dog to go to his bed in the corner of the room.

"Dave," JJ came into the room. "did you really think I'd forget that you forgot I was on the phone earlier?"

Dave looked at the group to see who reminded JJ and saw Emily trying to hide behind Hotch. She peaked out long enough to mouth 'I'm sorry' then ducked back behind Hotch, who'd started laughing.

"No Jen, I didn't think you'd forget." Dave said.

Morgan raised a brow. "Man, how do you forget you're talking to your girlfriend?"

Dave fixed Morgan with a glare. "I'm in deep enough here, no need for you to help."

Austin pressed her face against Reid's upper arm to smother her laughter. The tension in the room was broken by one innocent voice.

"I'm hungry." Jack said from where he was sitting by Henry.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dinner went perfectly. There was laughter, as JJ still grilled Dave on forgetting she was on the phone and Jack filled everyone in on his monkey friend at the zoo. Austin relaxed as she saw Reid was right. The men of the team had fun teasing each other, mostly Dave and the girls laughed, not even bothering to help their men. Finally, everyone but Hotch, Emily and Jack had gone home. JJ had put Henry to bed before going to bed herself. Dave and Hotch had finished cleaning up the kitchen and walked back into the living room, finding a sight that made them smile. It appeared Emily and Jack had fallen asleep. Emily had taken up Dave's recliner and apparently Jack had joined her. Emily had tipped the seat back and Jack had curled himself up in her lap, his head resting on her chest, his arms wrapped around her while Emily's held him in place. Dave stepped softly over to the bookshelf where he had a camera sitting and picked it up. Moving back to Hotch, he snapped a picture. Hotch looked at the picture as it appeared.

"I know you two are being careful at work," Dave said quietly. "but I think this might be one for your desk."

Hotch smiled. "I think you might be right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I've got basically nothing to say after that ending. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	22. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just moments within the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with our next Officer Down story. I'll touch briefly on the case before moving on to the end of the episode where JJ brings Henry in to visit. Got no real summary for ya so have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glanced at Emily as they drove back from the hospital after talking with Judy Hannity and her son. Emily had a look on her face since they'd left and Hotch was concerned and slightly curious.

"What's bothering you Emily?" Hotch asked.

Emily sighed. "She was just having a bad day and now she's never going to walk again."

Hotch nodded. He understood why that was bothering her but for the life of him, couldn't think of anything to help her.

"You don't have to say anything Aaron." Emily said seeing the look on Hotch's face. "It helps that you asked."

Hotch smiled and squeezed Emily's hand.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat beside Hotch on the plane ride home. "Remind me to never ride with Morgan and Reid during a high speed chase again."

Hotch smiled. "That bad?"

"Reid gives directions as we reach the turn and Morgan likes the gas pedal more then the break." Emily said.

"Hey, I didn't get us kill." Morgan said sitting across from the pair.

"And we were driving too fast for me to give directions any sooner then when we hit the turns." Reid said.

"All I'm saying is you took ten years off my life." Emily said. "And you can both drive with Dave from now on."

Dave snorted. "I don't think so. I've got JJ and Henry back home." he looked at Hotch. "You drive with them."

Hotch gave his friend and mentor a look. "Hey, I've got Jack and Emily."

Emily smiled as the Dave and Hotch bickered over who would drive with Reid and Morgan while the other two tried to point out there was nothing wrong with driving with them. Turning, Emily noticed Jordan sitting alone and got up, moving over to her. Thankfully she was sitting far enough away where she didn't hear Dave and Hotch refer their their relationships with JJ and Emily.

"You ok?" Emily asked, sitting across from the other woman.

Jordan pulled her attention away from the window. "Just trying to take everything in that happened."

"You know this isn't your fault right?" Emily asked. "He killed them long before we got there."

Jordan sighed. "I know. Agent Rossi explained it to me. I guess I'm just trying to get used to all of this. I knew what the BAU did before JJ approached me, I just never imagined,"

Emily nodded. "Neither did I before I joined the team. Other agents outside the BAU think that our job can't be that hard but once they see exactly what it is that we deal with, most can't handle it."

"Do you ever get used to it?" Jordan asked.

Emily exhaled. "Ah, I wouldn't say you get used to it but some of it does become easier to handle after a while. There are some things though that no one should ever get used to and if you find yourself getting used to it, get out. No good can come of it."

Jordan smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Emily nodded as she stood. "You're welcome."

Hotch looked at Emily as she returned to his side. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's ok." Emily confirmed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ leaned against Dave's side as the team took turns rocking and holding Henry. Both found wide smiles spreading across their faces as Emily took Henry and Hotch stood in front of her, a hand on her elbow, the other on Henry's head.

"Now there's a sight." Dave said softly.

JJ nodded. "Just what I was thinking. Think they'll ever get there?"

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even think they know. We'll just have to wait and see."

JJ rested her head on Dave's shoulder and continued to watch the soft smiles Emily and Hotch exchanged as Emily laid Henry in Hotch's arms.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Well it's not long but it got done what I wanted it too. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	23. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, the title is Date Night. Do I really need to explain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Next Officer Down is up. Huh, that just sounds weird. Anywho, onto the story. Just a short one this time, at least I'm aiming for short, might end up long, who knows. It's date night for Hotch and Emily. Will they go out, stay in? Let's find out. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: After the season finale, I want to own it just so I can fix it!
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stepped up next to Emily in the BAU break room as she fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"I have a question for you." Hotch said softly, noticing Anderson watching them from his desk. Their relationship was still unknown to all those outside the family.

"And that question would be?" Emily said, stirring the sugar into her coffee.

"Jack's going to Haley's parents this weekend," Hotch said. "so what do you think of a date night?"

Emily smiled and turned so she was facing Hotch. "A date night, huh? What did you have in mind?"

Hotch ducked his head and smiled. "I'll leave that a surprise. Be ready at seven?"

Emily picked up her coffee. "I'll be ready. I might point out though, you know I don't like surprises."

Hotch chuckled. "That's half the fun Prentiss."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily brushed on a bit of blush and glanced at the clock. Five to seven. From experience, she knew Hotch would show up at exactly seven. The man was never late or early. Emily was never sure whether to be annoyed or humored by that fact. Tonight, given that it looked like she'd actually be ready on time, she decided to be humored. Pulling a black sweater over her red tee shirt, Emily looked over her outfit. Hotch had told her the dress for the night was casual so along with her tee shirt, Emily had on her favorite pair of dark stone wash jeans and sneakers. Looking at her clock as a knock came from downstairs, Emily laughed. Right on time.

Emily made her way downstairs and opened the front door. She smiled. Hotch in jeans was one sight she'd never get sick of.

"Right on time Agent Hotchner." Emily said as she stepped forward to kiss him.

Hotch's hands fell to Emily's hips as he returned the kiss and chuckled.

"Are you going to say that every time I show up?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "It's a good possibility."

Hotch shook his head, still smiling. "You ready to go?"

Emily leaned back to grab her purse off the hall table then faced Hotch again.

"Yup, you gonna tell me where we're going?" Emily said.

Hotch shook his head again. "I told you it was a surprise Emily, you're just going to have to wait."

Emily huffed. "Fine."

Hotch kissed her again. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily let out a laugh as Hotch parked the car. She looked at him.

"You're kidding?" she said.

Hotch smiled. "You like it?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

The two climbed out of the car and headed towards their destination, the batting cages.

"How do you even know where this place is?" Emily asked. "You never struck me as the type to let out steam this way."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist, hooking his thumb in one of her belt loops.

"Dave took me here just after the divorce." Hotch explained. "Said I looked like I needed to hit something so why not a baseball."

"I'm guessing that's not what you wanted to hit." Emily said.

Hotch shook his head. "Nope, almost took a swing at Dave for suggesting it but to my surprise it worked. Now I come here when things get really bad." he looked at Emily. "Haven't needed to since we started dating though."

Emily smiled and rested her head on Hotch's shoulder as he took care of everything. Then they headed over to one of the batting areas. Emily let Hotch go first, claiming she wanted to see if he could actually hit the ball and not just stand there, swinging back and forth. Hotch gave her a look and stated she'd been spending too much time with Dave before putting on the helmet and holding up the bat. Emily leaned against the fence and watched as Hotch hit one ball after another, only missing one and that was because Emily let out a whistle and commented on how hot he looked.

"Did you have to do that?" Hotch asked as his turn finished.

Emily smirked. "Yeah I had to. But hey, I was speaking the truth, you did look hot."

Hotch shook his head as he fought off a blush and took the helmet off his head, moving it to Emily's.

"Your turn." He said, handing her the bat.

Emily took the bat and stepped into the batting area. She stared at the bat in her hands for a moment before looking at Hotch.

"I've never done this before." she said.

Hotch smiled and walked over to her. Together, after Hotch showed Emily the correct way to hold the bat, they hit each of the balls.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked out of the pizza shop that was just down the street from the batting cages with Hotch. After spending a couple of hours hitting base balls, they'd gotten pizza and just talked.

"Tonight was a lot of fun Aaron." Emily said.

Hotch smiled, his arm wrapped around Emily's shoulders. "I'm glad you had a good time. I wasn't sure if you'd like the idea."

"It is definitely an experience I'd like to repeat." Emily said. "We could even make it a team thing. Can you see Reid and Garcia?"

Hotch snorted. He could easily see Garcia and Reid trying to hit the base ball. Garcia might be ok because Morgan would help her but poor Reid was basically as skinny as the bat. The balls would kill him.

"We'll run it by the team Monday." Hotch said. "Someone would have to make sure to bring a camera."

Emily laughed as she nodded. "Oh yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So I got the idea for this date from Grey's Anatomy. *sees looks* Oh leave me alone. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	24. Gotta Be Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team night takes a turn when someone from Emily's past shows up and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. This story will be team night out. It'll start at a restaurant then move to a bar. Austin will be coming along. We should be seeing more of her as the end of the season comes closer. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show. And depression sets in...Now.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch leaned against the bathroom door frame as Emily pulled her hair into a partial pony tail. He had a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Emily caught his look in the mirror.

"What?" she asked.

"You can get ready for work in half an hour but a night out with the team and you're going on two hours." Hotch pointed out.

Emily scoffed. "Oh shush Aaron. I'm only taking so long because someone," she gave him a look. "insisted we shower together."

Hotch shrugged. "Saves water."

Emily laughed. "Aaron, our one shower tonight was longer then two separate showers on a normal day."

"You sound like you're complaining." Hotch said, moving to stand right behind Emily, taking the clip from her hand to secure her hair himself.

Emily placed her hands on the sink. "Nope, not complaining but if you're going to tease me about taking too much time, make sure it's not your fault first."

Hotch kissed her shoulder, which was left bare thanks to the spaghetti strap tank she was wearing. Red, he loved her in red.

"Deal." he said.

Emily leaned her head back onto Hotch's shoulder. "We need to go."

Hotch nodded. "Uh huh."

Emily smiled as he continued kissing her shoulder. "Aaron, Dave will bust down the front door, no matter what condition we're in."

Hotch leaned back, he knew Emily was right. "Good point, let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave smirked at the others as Emily and Hotch walked into the restaurant. They were the last to arrive.

"It's about time you got here." Dave said.

"We were afraid something happened." Morgan said, mimicking Dave's smirk.

Hotch held out Emily's chair before sitting in his own, a glare aimed at his friends. "You were not."

Garcia smiled. "You're right. We were actually taking bets on what was taking you so long."

Emily jerked her thumb at Hotch. "It's his fault."

Hotch looked at her. "You didn't stop me."

"Now why on earth would I have done that?" Emily smirked. She and Hotch knew this line of talk would freak Morgan and Dave out. As if hearing their thoughts;

"Damn guys!" Morgan looked grossed out.

Dave clamped his hands over his ears. "Do not need to hear that before dinner."

Emily and Hotch laughed, along with the others while Dave and Morgan muttered to themselves.

"Okay, let's change the topic before these two decide to wash the images away with too much booze." JJ said, patting Dave's shoulder.

Dave's head popped up. "Alcohol! Yes!"

He went to flag down the waiter but JJ grabbed his hand.

"Not happening Dave." JJ said. "You have to get up for Henry's feedings tonight."

Dave slumped. "Right, forgot about that."

Austin smiled. "You guys are certainly entertaining to watch."

Reid put his arm around her. "And this is just dinner. Wait until we get to the bar."

Garcia tapped Austin's forearm. "That's when the real fun begins."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Yes!" Austin and JJ high fived as they beat Morgan and Dave at darts. The song Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback playing in the background.

Emily laughed as Morgan and Dave deflated. "You were warned guys."

Austin held out her hand. "I believe the bet was fifty each boys."

Dave and Morgan started grumbling as they pulled out their wallets. Emily and Garcia laughed while Reid and Hotch shook their heads. Emily leaned back into Hotch's side as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Em,"

The whole team turned to face the stranger that called one of their own. Hotch looked at Emily and noticed how she paled as she took in the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, her voice sounding strained to her family.

"I just came for a drink and saw you." the man said. "You look great."

Hotch's eyes narrowed on the man as Emily was subtly burrowing into his side. "Who are you?"

The man held out his hand Hotch. "John Cooley, I knew Emily growing up."

Hotch ignored the man's hand, picking up on the small shakes coming from Emily. Dave, also noticing Emily's reaction, stepped forward.

"I think you should leave John." he said.

John looked at the faces surrounding Emily. He was guessing they didn't know, especially the dark haired man, because if they did, he probably wouldn't be standing.

"It was nice seeing you Emily." John said before leaving.

Hotch looked down at Emily. "Em,"

Emily inhaled deeply but didn't looked at anyone. "I want to go home."

Hotch kissed her head. "Alright sweetheart." he looked at the others. "I'm gonna take her home."

"Go man," Morgan said, eying John at the bar. "we'll make sure he doesn't follow."

Hotch nodded and stood with his arm tightly around Emily as they made their way out of the bar.

"What was that about?" Austin asked.

Reid shook his head. "I don't know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stayed silent the whole way back to Hotch's apartment. It had been unspoken for a few weeks that when Emily said home, she meant Hotch's place. It wasn't until they were laying together in Hotch's bed that she finally spoke.

"I haven't seen John since I was fifteen." Emily said softly. "And I was honestly hoping to never see him again."

"You don't have to tell me," Hotch said. "but what happened with you two?"

Emily sighed. "Before I tell you, you have to understand I had no other option. I had to do what I did."

Hotch nodded. "I understand."

Emily exhaled. "I slept with John when I was fifteen and got pregnant. I wasn't old enough to have a child and John wanted nothing to do with it. He actually got mad at me for getting pregnant." she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see Hotch's reaction to the next part. "I had an abortion two weeks after finding out."

Hotch bit back a curse and held Emily close as her tears wet his shirt. Hotch was counting it a good thing he hadn't know about this when John had shown up at the bar or he wouldn't have been walking out. Knowing Emily needed to know Hotch didn't think any less of her, he pulled back and lifted her face up.

"I want you to listen to me Emily," he said as he wiped her face with his fingers. "I'm not angry or disappointed or disgusted or anything else you might be thinking. I am so sorry you had to go through that. No one should ever have to make a choice like that and I'm sorry you did."

Emily leaned into Hotch's hand as it cupped her cheek. "I was never the same after it happened. Thank you for understanding and being here."

Hotch kissed her. "Of course I understand and I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Emily tucked herself back into Hotch's arms and rested her head over his heart. Listening to the beat, she allowed it to lull her to sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay not that happiest of fics but it worked. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	25. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets in touch with his inner child and Morgan is in trouble with Garcia. Oh, and the Director has a surprise for Aaron and Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Officer Down campers. We're at Soul Mates. Anyone else think this episode was just a whole lot creepy? Yeah me too. So, we've got a Jack story here. Not really going to touch much on the episode itself, I don't think. I might, who knows. My stories never go as planned. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! *clears throat* Not at all sure why I sounded so happy about that...
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mr. Dave?"

Dave looked up from his paperwork and saw Jack standing in his office doorway. He knew the young Hotchner had been at the office since Haley had dropped him off at lunch but was confused at why he was standing in his office.

"What's up kiddo?" Dave asked, motioning Jack into the room. The small boy walked over to Dave, who picked him up, placing him on his lap.

"That mean lady is in Daddy's office, yelling at him." Jack said. "He told me to go find Emmy but she's not there."

Dave glanced out at the bullpen and saw that Emily was indeed missing from her desk.

"What mean lady?" Dave asked.

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Struss."

Dave bit back a laugh. "That's Strauss Jack."

Jack nodded. "Yeah her. She looks funny."

This time Dave let the laugh out and smiled when Jack started giggling.

"So, you wanna sit with me until Strauss leaves or Emily comes back?" Dave asked, once he and Jack calmed down.

Jack nodded. "Yeah!"

Dave spun his chair so he and Jack were facing his desk. "Alright then, let's see if we can find something for you to do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glared at Strauss as she left his office. He wondered exactly how much trouble he'd get in for her magically 'disappearing'. Normally it wouldn't be worth the effort but she all but scared Jack right out of his office. Speaking of Jack, he looked out his window and frowned. Okay, Emily wasn't at her desk but he could hear Jack's laughing from somewhere. Standing up, Hotch headed out of his office and followed the sound of his son. He walked to Dave's office and smiled at the sight. The two were sitting on the floor, papers all around them along with crayons and pens. The two were drawing.

"Trying to get your youth back Dave?" Hotch asked.

Jack's head snapped up. "Daddy! We're coloring!"

Hotch chuckled. "I can see that buddy. How'd you get Mr. Dave on the floor though?"

Jack looked at the man at his side. "He fell."

Hotch looked at Dave with a raised brow. "Fell, Dave?"

Dave huffed. "I crouched to see what he was looking at and lost my balance."

"And you didn't get back up because?" Hotch asked, crossing his arms, getting more amused by the second.

"I tolded him since he was sitting now, he could color with me!" Jack said proudly.

"You've got a dictator for a son, Aaron." Dave said.

"Jack is not a dictator." Emily said appearing at Hotch's side.

"Where were you?" Hotch asked.

Emily winced. "Morgan spilled coffee in Garcia's office. I went to save his life."

Dave and Hotch shared Emily's wince. It was known, unless given permission by Garcia, you did not bring liquids into her sanctuary. Morgan was lucky Emily saved his ass.

"Where's Morgan now?" Dave asked.

"Groveling." Emily said with a smirk. "He almost destroyed one of her key boards."

Hotch shook his head. "Well good luck to him. He's gonna need it."

"So I saw Strauss storming down the hall," Emily said. "what did she want?"

Hotch sighed and crossed his arms. "She wanted to know if the rumors about you and I were true."

Emily bit back a curse. "Are we in trouble?"

Dave smiled. "Relax Em, you two are fine."

Hotch looked at his mentor. "So you're the one who slipped that letter under my door last week?"

Dave nodded. "I heard Strauss was sniffing around and talked to the director. Turns out he met his wife in the Bureau too."

"What are you two talking about?" Emily asked.

Hotch held up a hand and moved back to his office fast, coming back with a letter. He handed it to Emily, who opened it.

_Agent Hotchner,_

_It has come to my attention through an anonymous source that you and Agent Prentiss have started a personal, romantic relationship. It has also been brought to my attention by said source that your Section Chief has been looking for a way to cause problems involving your relationship. I have thought it over and as long as the relationship does not effect your jobs in the office or in the field, the Bureau will leave you be._

_John Stanus, Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation_

_P.S. Should Strauss come bothering you, show her this letter. And give me a call so I have a heads up._

Emily stared at the letter in shock. "We've got the okay?"

Aaron nodded. "We do. Strauss was," he paused. "less then pleased when she read the letter."

Emily smirked. "Too bad for her."

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Jack asked with a yawn.

Hotch checked his watch. Just after six. "Sure buddy, help Mr. Dave clean up while Emily and I get our things."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch walked into his and Emily's bedroom after tucking Jack and and found Emily sitting on the bed, reading the letter again.

"The words aren't going to change Em." Hotch said as he changed for bed.

Emily smiled. "I know. Doesn't mean I'm not considering taking a black light to it, looking for some kind of hidden, 'this is a joke'."

Hotch snorted. "The director has a good sense of humor but not that good." he climbed in bed beside Emily and took the letter, placing it on the night stand. "It's real sweetheart, I promise."

Emily kissed him. "Feels weird knowing we don't have to look over our shoulders every time we want to have a private talk in the office."

"Weird in a good way." Hotch said as he lowered Emily into a laying position.

Emily nodded. "A very good way."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Don't suppose I really need to point out where that was going? Good. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	26. You Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have terrible titles. Just saying. This chapter, the team finds out just how serious things are between Aaron and Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Now, I don't know if anyone picked up on it in the last Officer Down but I dropped a small hint that Emily had moved in with Hotch. I know some of you are probably thinking, why would they move into his smaller apartment instead of her bigger one? Well that's easy, they're putting Jack first. Hotch's place is his second home so they don't want to uproot him again, so to speak. Anyway, this OD is the team finding out that the two have moved in together. It'll be the team dinner at Hotch's place. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine :(
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I bet you anything Dave's already figured it out." Emily said as she and Hotch got dinner ready.

"I don't know. We haven't changed anything since you moved in." Hotch said. "We still take two cars."

"Only because you insist on being at the office at an ungodly hour." Emily said.

"There is nothing wrong with when I get to work." Hotch tried to defend himself.

Emily smirked. "Aaron, the director isn't even at the office as early as you. Don't you think that says something?"

Hotch gave Emily a look. "I think it says you're letting the meat burn."

Emily looked back at the pan in front of her and saw what she was cooking was fine. She looked back at Hotch and saw he'd left the set the table.

"You do know that confirms that I win, right?" Emily called to him.

"Does not." Hotch said. "I'm just regrouping."

Emily snorted. "Grasping at straws more like it."

"What was that?" Hotch asked, having not heard her clearly.

Emily smiled sweetly as a knock on the door sounded. "Nothing Aaron. I'll get the door."

Hotch shook his head with a smile. Emily looked through the peep hole, seeing Dave and JJ and pulled the door open.

"You are the first two to arrive." Emily said.

"Morgan and Garcia are about five minutes behind us." JJ said. "Morgan's still trying to get Garcia to let him back into her office."

"He's gonna be trying for a while." Hotch said. "I had her in my office earlier asking for three new key boards. Apparently his mess traveled further then thought."

"Should we just kill him and end his suffering or let Garcia have a bit more fun before stepping in?" Dave asked.

Emily laughed. "If you want to step in the middle of that Dave, be my guest. We'll tell Henry what a brave man you were as he grows up."

The others laughed while Dave huffed.

"Oh, before I forget," JJ said. "Reid won't be joining us. He's taking Austin out on a date tonight."

"Yeah, Emily told me." Hotch said.

Dave frowned. "Why didn't I know?"

Emily patted Dave's shoulder. "Dave, if you and Morgan had known before Reid left for the day, what would you have done?"

Dave shifted. "Teased him."

"And now you know why you didn't know." JJ said, kissing Dave. "Don't feel too bad. He didn't even tell Emily and I until just before he left."

Before any more could be said, there was another knock, meaning Morgan and Garcia had arrived.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

During the dinner and dessert, Emily and Hotch noticed their four guests looking around the apartment with curious eyes. Both worked hard to keep neutral faces, knowing the others were picking up on Emily's things being mixed with Hotch's.

"Okay," Dave finally said after dessert. "can you two please explain why so much of Emily's stuff is here?"

"You know," Emily said to Hotch. "you'd think for a man who's lived with three wives and now his girlfriend and their son, he'd be able to connect the dots on his own."

"Well," Hotch played along. "he is getting up there in years. It's possible he can't connect the dots."

Garcia took another look around the room. "Oh my god, Emily moved in!"

Dave, Morgan and JJ looked around again as well and finally took in the major clues that Emily had indeed moved in with Hotch. She had more then one pair of shoes sitting on the front mat, as well as more then on jacket in the closet. Emily's movie collection, that had been displayed beside Emily's TV was now sitting next to Hotch's across the living room. Hotch's tiny TV had been replaced with Emily's larger one, Emily's easy chair was parked in the far corner of the living room with a lamp on one side and a small table on the other.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Morgan asked.

"Now." Hotch and Emily chorused.

"Oh forget when," Garcia said. "How long?"

Emily leaned back. "Officially? Just after the whole thing in the bar." the team knew what she meant. "But really I hadn't been back to my old place for more then clothes since a month before that."

Before anyone could say anything, the final show of Emily's moving in hopped up on Hotch's lap and meowed.

"Looks like someone finally woke up." Emily said, petting Gemma's head.

"Hotch, when did you get a cat?" Dave asked.

Emily smiled. "She's originally mine Dave." she picked the cat up. "Gemma, this is part of the team. Guys, this is Gemma."

JJ took Gemma and she and Garcia started petting her while Morgan and Dave just waved. Hotch smirked.

"It's just a cat boys, a cat can't scare you." he said. "Dave, you have a dog."

"Not scared man," Morgan said. "just careful. My sisters had a cat and the freakin thing hated me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ leaned against the counter as Emily switched on the dishwasher. "How's Haley take this?"

"Not bad actually." Emily said. "She was a little awkward at first but she seems okay with it now."

"How's Jack handling it?" Garcia asked.

Emily smiled. "He loves that I don't have to leave some nights. He actually said about time when Aaron and I told him."

JJ and Garcia laughed.

"Sounds like Mr. Jack has been spending too much time with his Uncle Dave." JJ said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> This seems like a good end. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	27. Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just the shortest, cutest filler with Jack and Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Sorry for taking so long to get back to you. My muse locked itself in the closet after finding out about AJ and Paget. I managed to get him out earlier this week and we finished up SG-1 and agreed to work on OD. Now, I know I normally put two in between stories between episodes but I wanted a Jack story and Bloodline seemed like a good episode for Jack. Lots to do with kids and who's one of our favorite kids? Right! On we go! Have fun!
> 
> This story is for me and my girls. Hope you love it ladies!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of it is mine. The damn idiots better fix what they're doing or I'll MAKE it mine!
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened the apartment door and let Jack going running in. He bounced over to the couch and picked Gemma up. Thankfully the cat as used to Jack's slightly rough handling so she just settled her head against his shoulder and purred as he began to pet her.

Emily smiled as she slipped her shoes off and placed her ready bag down. Hotch was still at the office, stuck in a meeting with Strauss and Dave. Given how Dave was with the Section Chief, Emily knew Hotch would spend the whole time either shaking his head or fighting the urge to laugh.

"So Jack," the little boy gave Emily his full attention. "what would you like for dinner?"

Jack thought about it for a minute before a bright smile crossed his face. "Pizza!"

Emily smiled. "Pizza huh? I think we can do that."

After this last case, Emily would give Jack the moon if he asked for it. She hated cases with children. And this last one was tough. Thankfully it was the weekend now, meaning Jack time in the Hotchner/Prentiss apartment. Emily moved to the land line and shook her head as she picked it up. There were still moments were she couldn't believe she was actually living with Hotch. That they had been together for over six months and knew they weren't breaking up any time in the near or distant future.

Placing the call for the food, Emily leaned against the kitchen island and watched Jack play with Gemma on the sofa. He'd really taken to have a pet around. He held her leash when they went to the park, Gemma spent most nights curled up on Jack's bed, even when the small boy was at his mother's house. And Jack had asked for the responsibility of feeding Gemma when he was over. Emily and Hotch had been glad to let him.

"While we wait for the pizza Jack," Emily said. "can you change Gemma's water and give her some food?"

Jack nodded fast and stood from the couch. Emily watched the little boy grab his stool, placing it in front of the sink before grabbing Gemma's bowls. He put both of the counter by the sink then stood on the stool. He reached and just barely turned the tap on, then grabbed the water bowl and filled it. Climbing down, he put the water bowl back in its place then went about filling the other bowl with Gemma's food. Hearing the food being poured into the bowl, Gemma came darting into the kitchen.

Emily smiled at the two as a knock sounded at the door. Seeing it wasn't time for the pizza to come, Emily looked through the peep hole and laughed.

"Jack, we have a visitor." Emily said.

Jack looked up from placing Gemma's other bowl back. "Who Emmy?"

Emily stood by the door. "Come open the door and find out."

Jack ran over and pulled the door open. He smiled big.

"Uncle Sean!" Jack exclaimed.

Sean Hotchner laughed as he caught his nephew in his arms. Emily smiled at the two. She'd met Sean shortly after moving in with Aaron. They'd been moving the last of Emily's things in when Sean showed up, wanting to know if his brother was free for dinner. Sean had been slightly speechless to see Hotch moving someone into his apartment but after a remark about catching flies from Hotch, Sean had helped them then all three had gone out to dinner.

"What brings you by Sean?" Emily asked, letting the man into the apartment, Jack still in his arms.

"I knew you guys had Jack tonight so I thought I'd drop by and visit." Sean said.

Emily shut the door. "Well you've got timing. I just ordered two pizzas and Aaron should be home in about half an hour."

Sean put Jack down and the small boy ran after Gemma, down the hall.

"Where is our fearless family leader?" Sean asked. Sean had started calling Hotch the family leader after watching the BAU team together one night.

Emily smiled. "He's stuck in a meeting with Strauss and Dave."

Sean smirked. "Oh to be a fly on the wall of that meeting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch grabbed his briefcase and ready bag from the back before locking the car and making his way inside. Thankfully the meeting had been cut short because Dave had caused Strauss to snap more quickly then usual. On the way out, Dave explained he had a feeling Strauss was PMSing, therefore she'd be easier to mess with. Hotch shook his head, he didn't even want to guess how Dave knew that. He was just thankful to be out of the meeting and home. He knew Emily had already picked Jack up from Haley's and that they were both waiting inside.

Sliding his key into the lock, Hotch was greeted not only by Emily and Jack's laughter but Sean's as well. Great, Hotch some what sighed. He just escaped his crazy best friend to come home to his crazy brother.

"Daddy!" Jack said, trying to run to Hotch.

Emily held him. "Ah, I don't think so Buddy. You are covered in pizza. You'll get Daddy dirty."

"Oh come on Em," Sean said. "the look on Aaron's face would have been priceless."

Hotch glared at his brother as he kissed Jack's head then kissed Emily. "Thanks Sean. What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to greet your brother Aaron." Sean pretended to be hurt. "I just stopped by to see you guys."

"How was the meeting?" Emily asked as Hotch sat beside her.

Hotch laughed. "Dave really knows what buttons to push with Strauss. Meetings with those two never last long."

Emily and Sean laughed as well.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily tucked Jack's blanket around him as Gemma jumped up on the bed. Instead of curling up at the foot, Gemma walked to Jack's pillow and curled up next to the little boy's head. Emily smiled, smoothed Jack's hair back as she kissed his forehead and gave Gemma a pat before leaving the room. She closed the door part way then headed back to the living room where Sean and Hotch were. She took one look at the two men on the couch then at the TV. She rolled her eyes.

"Really, you two are a restaurant owner/chef and a BAU Unit Chief and you're watching the game." Emily said. "Don't you have something better to do?"

The two brothers exchanged a look. "No."

Emily snorted and sat on Hotch's free side. "I don't know why I bother."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So, there that is. Not a whole lot to it but I think it works well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	28. Dave V Strauss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just the goings on in a meeting with Dave, Aaron and Strauss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kiddos. Okay so we've got our next Officer Down story thanks to a brilliant request from mummacass. She wanted to see one of the meetings with Hotch, Dave and Strauss. Now, who am I to say no to me readers? Plus this is going to be SO fun to write. Have fun!
> 
> This story is dedicated to mummacass, for giving me the idea and to myself and Katie. I hope this keeps us on the good side Kate!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hilarity that's about to take place.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch gathered his things for the meeting he had with Dave and Strauss in fifteen minutes. Thankfully it was just after lunch so the meeting wasn't likely to hold him after work hours. He and Emily had a date planned tonight and Erin Strauss was not going to ruin it. A knock on his door had him looking up.

"Hey," Dave said. "ready to go? The queen just requested we come early."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, let's go." he and Dave headed for the elevator. "Any chance you'll behave?"

Dave shook his head. "Nope, I know you and Em have a date tonight so the faster this meeting is over, the more likely it is you won't miss it."

Hotch shook his head but smiled as they got on the elevator.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Erin Strauss was a woman on a mission. She had just called David Rossi asking him and Aaron Hotchner to come up early for their meeting. She was prepared this week. She would not allow Dave to get to her this time. The meeting would last as long as it was supposed to and they'd get through everything Strauss wanted to get through.

"Good afternoon Erin." Dave said as he walked in with Hotch.

Strauss sighed. At least she hoped that's how things would go.

"Good afternoon Agent Rossi, Agent Hotchner." Strauss said.

Hotch nodded. "Ma'am."

Strauss waved to the two chairs in front of her desk. "Please sit and we'll get started."

Hotch sat down while Dave ignored Strauss and started looking around her office, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"You redecorate since we were last here Erin?" Dave asked.

Hotch ducked his head some, willing himself not to laugh. Strauss balled a fist in her lap.

"Agent Rossi, we have a lot to get through," Strauss said. "please sit so we can begin."

Dave faced Strauss and stared at her for a second before slowly making his way to the chair next to Hotch. He made a show of slowly sitting down and let out a relaxed sigh as he stretched out his legs and folded his hands on his stomach.

"Whenever you're ready Erin." Dave said, a grin on his face.

Hotch cleared his throat as softly as he could, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He could see Strauss was already getting annoyed and they'd just sat down. Hotch would make sure to thank Dave later for making sure he didn't miss his date. And for providing much needed amusement.

Strauss straightened up. "First thing, can you please explain why Technical Analyst Garcia needed three new key boards all of a sudden?"

Hotch went to speak but Dave beat him to it.

"Well you see Erin," Dave started. "Agent Morgan went to visit TA Garcia and unfortunately forgot the rules about not bringing liquids in without her okay. We're not sure how but the coffee Agent Morgan brought with him got dumped. I think we all know how though."

Hotch dropped his head to his hand, his elbow on the arm of the chair. Sadly, Dave was telling the truth about how the coffee got spilled but they both knew Strauss would never believe it. That's why Dave said it.

Strauss rolled her eyes. "Of course." she wrote something down.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave smiled. Strauss was so close to blowing, it was amusing. Sneaking a glance at Hotch, Dave could see the other man wanted nothing more then to laugh. Time for the kill.

"I'm telling you Erin," Dave started, leaning forward so his forearms were resting on his knees. "I know you're married but with the way Section Chief Walker's been looking at you, I'm thinking you should go for it!"

Strauss slammed her pen down. They hadn't even gotten through half the things on her list and had been there for two hours. "That's it, you're both dismissed."

Not chancing her saying anything else, Dave and Hotch quickly stood and moved from the room. They kept straight faces the whole way to the elevator. But once inside, they snapped. Both leaned against the walls of the box and started laughing.

"That was fun." Dave said, wiping his eye.

Hotch shook his head. "You do know she's going to kill you one of these days, right?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah but until then, I'm gonna keep having fun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as Hotch filled her in on the meeting. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish those meetings were for the whole team. It would be so much fun to watch."

Hotch nodded. "Oh trust me, it is."

Emily settled her head on Hotch's chest. "So, what do we get for Dave as a thank you for making sure we could have our date?"

Hotch ran his fingers over Emily's bare back. "I'm thinking a week of vacation. He could take JJ and Henry somewhere."

Emily placed a kiss on Hotch's chest before letting out a yawn. "Sounds good to me."

Hotch kissed Emily's head as they both drifted off to sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Not long but trust me, I needed to write this. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	29. Family Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute moments with kids. Really, do I need to say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. I'M SORRY! I did not mean to be away for so long. My muse ran away after my birthday and didn't come back until now. I don't know where the heck he went but since he's back, I won't question. We're at our next Officer Down story and we're almost at JJ's return to work. Because of this, this story is going to revolve mostly around Dave and JJ and them talking about her return. I'm aiming for a happy story here so let's hope my muse goes that way. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own...not a whole heck of a lot. CM is not mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ plopped down beside Dave on the couch after getting Henry tucked in. The little guy was almost three months old and getting so big.

Dave smiled as JJ's head came to rest on his shoulder. "Ready for bed yourself Jen?"

JJ laughed a bit. "I think I might be however, I want to run something by you first."

Dave shut his notebook, which held the notes for his next book and looked down at JJ.

"What's up?" he asked.

JJ sat up and turned to face Dave. "I think once Henry hits three months I'm gonna come back. I know I'll still have at least three weeks of maternity leave left but I feel ready."

Dave thought over what JJ said. He had noticed in the past week or so that JJ seemed restless when she wasn't taking care of Henry. She was constantly cleaning, Dave was almost positive she hadn't even cleaned this much when she was pregnant, and she was always calling him at work to see what he was working on.

"Alright Jen," Dave said. "you wanna talk it over with Hotch or just show up?

JJ smiled, glad to see Dave wasn't fighting her on this. "If I talk to Hotch, he'll most likely try and talk me out of it. I say we surprise our Unit Chief. Of course, I'll have to give Jordan the heads up."

Dave leaned back. "I think she's more then ready to go back to Counter Terrorism."

JJ frowned a bit. "Meaning?"

"Meaning she's found out the BAU may be a bit too much for her." Dave said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" JJ asked.

Dave sighed. Three marriages, you'd think he'd know better then to hide things but he'd kept from JJ how Jordan was struggling lately with the cases so she wouldn't rush back to work before she was ready. So he told her as much.

"I wouldn't have rushed back." JJ said. Dave gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. "I wouldn't. I would, however, have come in and talked to Jordan. Helped her deal with the cases."

"I knew you'd say that." Dave said. "But I also knew Henry needed you so I did it for you. As best I could, anyway."

JJ sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch. "As long as someone was helping her."

Before the talk could go any further, Henry's cries came over the baby monitor. JJ went to stand up but Dave beat her to it. He kissed her forehead.

"Stay put, I got him." he said before heading to the stairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he finished cleaning up the rest of dinner. Emily was getting over a cold so he told her to go lay down with Jack and he'd take care of everything. She'd tried to fight him on it but Jack had come up beside her, grabbed her hand and asked, with his best puppy dog eyes for Emily to read to him. Hotch had done his best to hold back his laughter as Emily instantly gave into the young boy and followed him down the hall. Hotch had been a little anxious about Jack coming this weekend but Emily had been at the end of her cold and taking meds for about five days now so he was pretty certain she couldn't pass it to Jack.

Placing the last plate back in the cabinet, Hotch headed down the hall to find Jack and Emily. He stuck his head in Jack's room but didn't find the two so he looked in his and Emily's room and smiled. Emily was curled up on her side of the bed, sound asleep while Jack was laying on his stomach on Hotch's side, with his book in front of him and his little legs kicking back and forth.

Jack's head shot up from the book as he caught sight of his father.

"Shh Daddy," Jack whispered. "Emmy is sleeping."

Hotch nodded and motioned Jack out of the room. Before getting off the bed, Jack pulled the blanket at the foot up and over Emily, then kissed her forehead, like she did with him. Grabbing his book, he slid carefully off the bed and walked over to his father. Hotch shut the bedroom door before picking Jack up.

"I thought Emily was gonna read to you." Hotch said as he took Jack to the living room. It wasn't quite his bed time yet.

"She did but she kept getting sleepy so I tolded her that it was okay to sleep." Jack said.

Hotch smiled at his son and kissed his head. "Good boy. Emily's getting over a cold so sleep is good for her."

"Is that why she kept coughing Daddy?" Jack asked.

Hotch nodded. "Yes it is."

"Will Emmy be okay?" Jack asked.

Hotch nodded once again as he and Jack settled on the sofa, Jack and his book in Hotch's lap. "She'll be just fine Jack. I promise."

Jack rested his head on Hotch's shoulder. "Kay Daddy. Will you read to me?"

Hotch opened the book. "Of course."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave rocked Henry as they stood at the window in Henry's nursery. "I'm telling ya kiddo, hunting is extremely relaxing. You'll see. Once you're old enough, I'll take you out with Mudgie and I'll teach you how."

"I don't think so Dave."

Dave turned with a sheepish grin. "Hey Jen." he looked down at Henry. "We'll have to get Mommy's okay first."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Not long but I don't want to overwork my muse. So, it wasn't completely focused on Dave and JJ but when have my stories ever gone as planned? Right! Never! So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	30. Cold Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Dave walks around with one foot down his throat. Probably why he's been married so many times. But with JJ, he isn't willing to get just things fester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright kids, we've arrived at JJ's first case back after having Henry. And Dave screws up. Of course. Em and Hotch are going to play a part in helping Dave fix things. That's about all I got for a summary so have fun. Hmm, that doesn't sound right.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave wanted to find a wall and start smacking his head against it. Unfortunately, he was in a car with Hotch on their way to Hotch and Emily's apartment. Dave had royally screwed up with JJ and knew better then to go home when she hadn't cooled down yet. Hotch and Emily had agreed Dave could stay with them until he and JJ fixed things. And Emily made it clear that Dave would fix things. JJ and Henry needed Dave and Emily wasn't going to let some stupid fight during a case stop that.

"You can bang the front door on your head when we get there." Hotch said, recognizing the look on his friend and mentor's face.

Dave let out a short laugh. "Sounds like a plan." he sighed. "I really screwed up Aaron."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, yeah you did. But you can fix it."

"Em hasn't really given me much choice on that matter." Dave said.

Hotch glanced at Dave. "Do you not want to fix it."

Dave shook his head. "No, I do want to. It's just, looking back, I'm kicking myself for the fight in the first place. It was stupid. I should have just pulled her aside and explained why psychics are a sore point with me. But no, I had to stupidly make sure she stayed away from the guy without telling her why." he groaned. "I'll be lucky if she ever looks at me again."

"Give JJ a little credit Dave." Hotch said. "She may not be a profiler but she's been with us long enough to be able to pick up on things within the team. From what Em told me, JJ knew something was bothering you. She was just hoping you'd tell her what."

Dave rolled Hotch's words over in his head. Well hell, she had been waiting for him to say something. Why hadn't he seen that. Oh yeah, he snorted to himself, because he was trying to stupidly protect her from something she didn't need to be protected from.

"You don't have Jack tonight, right?" Dave asked.

Hotch nodded. "Right, why?"

Dave ran a hand over his face. "Because I saw the look on Em's face when she left. I'm getting yelled at."

Hotch chuckled. "Oh yeah, you are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from her book as the front door opened and Dave and Hotch walked in. Hotch dropped his ready bag and keys before walking over to greet Emily.

"Hey," he said softly as he kissed her. "go easy on him. He's beating himself up enough for the whole team."

Emily glanced at Dave, who seemed to be staring at the front door. "Is that why it took you two hours to get home?"

Hotch nodded. "I almost called Morgan to help get him out of his office."

Emily felt some of her annoyance and anger towards Dave fade. She knew he was upset by what had happened and with what Hotch was telling her, she decided to play nice.

"Is there any reason he's staring at the door?" Emily asked.

Hotch looked at Dave. "Yeah, I told him he bang his head on it. He's at the stage where he wanted to smack his head against a wall."

Emily had to crack a joke and raised her voice a bit so Dave would hear her. "He shouldn't do that. He's getting up there in years, can't afford to lose too many brain cells."

Dave turned to face Emily, a small smile on his face. "Oh thanks Em."

Emily smiled. "Glad to help Dave. Now, while Aaron goes to make dinner, you can sit down and tell me how you plan to fix this."

Hotch took Emily's words as his signal to leave the room. Hotch and Emily were without a doubt Dave's siblings and since Hotch had his time to talk to Dave on the way home, it was now Emily's turn. Giving Emily another kiss, Hotch patted Dave's shoulder and headed into the kitchen. Dave moved and sat beside Emily.

"She knew something was wrong?" Dave asked Emily.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, that's what she said."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Dave asked.

"Because we were working a case and she was hoping you'd say something." Emily said.

Dave let out a laugh. "And here I thought Jen and I were good at communicating."

Emily patted Dave's forearm. "Every couple has bad moments Dave. You and JJ can work through this. You just have to explain to her what happened."

"Yeah, but when?" Dave said. "I know she needs to cool down but I seriously doubt she'll call me and let me know when it's okay to come home."

Emily held up her phone. "She's gonna send me a text to let you know when it's all clear. It shouldn't be too long. She knows Henry likes you putting him to bed."

Dave smiled. It was true. While the little boy would fall asleep for his mother, he seemed to fall asleep faster when Dave put him to bed. As if hearing Emily's words, her phone chirped, signaling an incoming text message. Emily hit a few buttons before looking at Dave.

"Head home, she's waiting for you." Emily said.

Dave leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek. "Thank you Em."

"Fix this and it's all good." Emily said. "Now go."

Dave nodded and pushed himself off the couch. He caught the keys Hotch tossed to him, listening as Hotch told him he'd get his car back in the morning.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ found herself watching out the cabin window, waiting for Dave to get home. While she was still confused and mad, it felt weird being home after a case and not having him there. But she was glad he'd given her space. If they had come home together, one or both of them would have started yelling and, JJ stopped there. She didn't want to think about that. They were going to fix this.

Seeing headlights coming down the drive, JJ turned to the living room and sat herself on the couch. She looked at Henry, sitting in his playpen. JJ would have Dave put him down before they started talking.

"Jen,"

JJ turned and saw Dave standing in the living room doorway. She gave him a small smile that she was happy to see him return.

"Put Henry down, then we'll talk." JJ said.

Dave nodded and picked his son up from his playpen. The little boy snuggled into Dave's chest, a sight that always made JJ smile. Dave kissed Henry's head as he carried him down the hall. JJ sat silently as she listened to Dave move around Henry's nursery, talking to the small boy as he put him to bed. It wasn't long before Dave came back out.

"He's asleep." Dave said, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of JJ instead of beside her. This talk would be easier face to face.

JJ nodded. "Now we can talk."

Dave looked down at his hands. "I don't think sorry works here Jen. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. And I really should have taken you aside and told you what was going on."

"But you didn't." JJ said. "Why?"

Dave exhaled. "I was trying to protect you. I know he wouldn't have hurt you but I didn't want him getting your hopes up, only for him to turn out wrong." he ran a hand over his face. "I've been there. It's not fun."

JJ frowned but took Dave's hand. "What do you mean you've been there?"

Dave squeezed JJ's hand softly before explaining his past history with psychics. As JJ listened, she clearly understood why Dave wanted to protect her from and not trust the psychic.

"I understand Dave," JJ said. "and I forgive you for what happened while on the case. Just promise me, next time, you'll talk to me."

Dave stood up, pulling JJ with him. "I promise you, if anything likes this comes up again, I will talk to you. Middle of a case or not, I won't let my past or our work come between us."

JJ kissed Dave. "That's all I ask for."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily snuggled up to Hotch in bed. "Think they're okay?"

Hotch kissed Emily's head. "JJ and Henry mean more to Dave then anyone ever has. He's not going to let them go."

Emily rested her head over Hotch's heart. "Good, I'd hate to have to kick his ass."

Hotch laughed. "Now that I'd like to see."

Emily raised her head and gave Hotch a look. "You saying I couldn't do it?"

Hotch shook his head, kissing Emily as he did. "Never. I would just like to see how Dave handles it since he knows if he laid a hand on you, I'd go after him."

Emily smirked. "Oh, now I wanna do it just to see that."

Hotch rolled them, bringing a surprised squeak out of Emily. "No antagonizing Dave, Emily. It's not nice."

Emily pouted. "Ruin all my fun."

Hotch ran a hand up Emily's side. "All of it?"

Emily shivered. "Well, maybe not all of it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yes! I'm done! Sorry, with all the crap I've had going on in the last few days, my muse was hiding. But it's done and I hope you like it. I was planning on ending with JJ and Dave but I wanted to throw in one last Em/Hotch scene. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	31. Better Then Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a relaxing weekend at home turns into so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. Now, I had an idea for the next Officer Down. I know I did but for the life of me, I can't remember what it was! It's gonna drive me nuts..well more nuts. So this one is going to be solely focused on Hotch and Emily. Been a bit since we've had a story revolving around just those two. Don't really know where this is going but have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stared down at her hands, not entirely sure how to feel about what she was holding. She was happy but it was gonna change a lot and she and Hotch hadn't been together for that long. He was gonna freak and,

"And stop thinking Emily, you don't know what's going to happen." Emily muttered to herself. "I just have to tell him." She exhaled. "So much for our weekend."

"Em, you coming out?" Hotch asked from the hall.

Emily slid what she was holding into her pocket and shook herself. "Be right out Aaron."

"Alright, the food is all set up on the coffee table." Hotch said. "Do you want beer or wine?"

Emily froze. "Uh, just juice tonight. My stomach is acting up."

"You got it." Hotch said before Emily could hear him heading back down the hall.

Emily took a breath to steady herself then opened the bedroom door and headed out to the living room. She could smell their dinner of pizza and salad and could hear the soft music she'd started when they got home. It was Friday night and they were supposed to have Jack for the weekend but Haley had taken him on a trip with her sister's family so the two decided to have a relaxing weekend together. Hotch came out of kitchen with two glasses of juice as Emily sat down.

"Do we really have to watch James Bond?" Hotch whined for the fourth time.

Emily laughed as she took her glass. "Oh come on Aaron. It's a good movie."

Hotch snorted. "You just like watching Sean Connery."

Emily shrugged. "The man looks good in a suit." Hotch gave her a look. Emily patted his cheek. "Don't worry, you're better then Bond."

Hotch just raised a brow. "Comforting."

Emily giggled and snuggled into Hotch's side. She could feel what she'd put in her pocket poking her in the side but wasn't sure when to share it with Hotch. Figuring sooner would be better, Emily sat up. Hotch turned to her, frowning at her move.

"What is it Em?" Hotch asked.

Emily took a deep breath and reached into her pocket. With her eyes closed, she held out the object to Hotch. Hotch's frown deepened until he took in just what Emily was showing him. Realization dawned on him and a smile started to spread across his face. He took in the word on the small white stick and curled his hands around Emily's. This explained why she'd been so tired lately and why she looked pale the past few days when showing up to work. He'd bet his paycheck, if he actually left for work with her, he'd find that she'd been throwing up.

"Open your eyes Emily." Hotch said softly. Slowly, Emily cracked her eyes open. Hotch could a weight leave her as she took in his face. "How late are you?"

Emily let out the breath she was holding. "Well, I skipped last month but I thought it was just stress with all the cases we had. But I noticed this month when I was about a week late." She bit her lip. "What do we do?"

Hotch cupped Emily's cheek, freeing her lip with his thumb. "Well sweetheart, in about eight or nine months, we bring a baby into this world." Emily laughed lightly. "For now though, we make you a doctor's appointment in the morning so we can make sure you and Baby are okay."

Emily wasn't sure her smile could get bigger. "You're happy?"

Hotch leaned in and kissed her. "You have no idea sweetheart. No idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held Hotch's hand as she laid on the examination bed. The doctor had just squeezed the gel on and was now moving the wand around her stomach. As soon as Emily had woken up that morning, she'd called her doctor and was able to get an appointment that afternoon. After placing the call, Emily was hit with fear. About if there was damage from her abortion all those years ago, if having the abortion would cause problems with the baby, cause problems with the pregnancy. Hotch had quickly calmed her, telling her they'd have all that checked when they got to the appointment. That their baby would be just fine.

When they arrived at the doctor's office, Hotch had pulled Emily's doctor to the side, asking her to check for Emily's concerns so Emily wouldn't have to ask. The doctor agreed.

"Well Emily," the doctor said. "you and your baby are perfect."

Hotch could feel the relief hit Emily.

"Really?" Emily asked. "Even after,"

The doctor nodded. "I promise you, in about eight months, you and Aaron will have a health baby."

Emily leaned her head against Hotch's. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." She looked at Hotch. "You can say I told you so."

Hotch smiled and kissed Emily. "Wasn't even thinking about saying it."

Emily smiled and looked back at her doctor as the woman started giving Emily and Hotch instructions and Emily prenatal vitamins to take.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laid on her back in bed that night as Hotch held himself up with one arm, running his free hand over Emily's stomach.

"When do we tell the team?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled. "Well, we tried to keep our relationship from them and look how well that went."

Emily laughed. "Good point."

Hotch kissed her. "It's up to you when you want to tell them. They'll notice when I start getting protective in the field."

"Aaron, you're already protective in the field." Emily said with a laugh. "But you're right. They'll notice. We'll tell them Monday."

"Good idea," Hotch said, kissing Emily again. "don't want to give Dave too much time to figure it out."

Emily raised a brow as Hotch kissed her again. "Just what are you up to Mr. Hotchner?"

Hotch smiled. "Guess."

Emily laughed as Hotch pulled her in for a deep kiss while rolling them so she was on top of him. This was one way to celebrate the baby and Emily was definitely not complaining.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay, when I first started Officer Down, I wasn't going to have Hotch and Emily get pregnant but Katie liked the idea and she needs something to cheer her up so here ya go sweetie. Hope you like it. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	32. News to Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell Jack and the team about the newest member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Officer Down. So, last story you were excited to learn that Emily is pregnant. This is just gonna be a short, or at least I'm aiming for short, little one where Hotch and Em fill, not only the team in on the baby but Jack and Haley as well. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the baby.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laid on her and Hotch's bed, trying to steady her stomach. She'd love nothing more then to shoot the idiot who said morning sickness for the first time. It was four in the afternoon and she had just finished throwing up for the third time in the past hour. Hotch was off getting Jack, as they had him Wednesday nights for dinner and Emily had wanted to go with but Hotch insisted she stay home, as she was pale and tired. They planned on telling Jack about the baby tonight. Providing Emily could stop throwing up long enough.

Lifting her shirt, Emily looked at her slightly swelled stomach. "Please baby, Mommy needs to help Daddy tell your brother about you and I can't do that if you're making me sick."

Feeling that her stomach wasn't settling down any, Emily groaned and dropped her head down on Hotch's pillow. Great, the baby wasn't even born yet and already a problem child. Knowing the father of her demon child would be back soon with Jack, Emily decided to move to the living room. Sitting up slowly, Emily scooted off the bed and stood up. Giving herself a moment, she decided she was okay and headed for the living room. She did not remember JJ getting sick this much with Henry. But then, Hotch told her, every pregnancy was different. That was after she asked if Haley was this sick with Jack. Emily wanted to know if it was a pregnancy thing or a curse from carrying a Hotchner baby.

Making a quick detour to grab the saltines Hotch had gotten for her, Emily finally made it to the couch and started slowly munching on her crackers. Leaning her head back, Emily prayed the morning, she snorted, sickness would only last the first trimester. Nine, ten she courted herself, months of this and her baby would never hear the end of it. Neither would Hotch for knocking her up.

Hearing Hotch's key in the lock, yes he demanded Emily lock the door after him, Emily placed her saltines on the coffee table and plastered a smile on her face. Not that the smile was hard, she loved it when they got Jack. The little boy was everything to her, even if he wasn't her flesh and blood. Hotch opened the front door and the little tornado that was Jack Hotchner came bolting through.

"Emmy!" the little boy said as he ran for his third favorite person in the world.

Emily held her arms out and caught Jack, making sure he didn't crash into her stomach.

"Hey baby," Emily said, hugging Jack close. "you excited for tonight?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah! I like Mr. Dave's house!"

Emily fixed Jack so he was sitting on Hotch's lap, as the man had joined the two on the couch.

"Well, before we go, Daddy and I have news." Emily said.

Jack's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Really? What?"

Hotch smiled at his son. "Do you remember what you asked Santa for last year?"

Jack nodded. "A brother or sister."

Emily smiled also. "Well buddy, you're gonna get your wish."

Jack looked between his father and Emily for a moment before a huge grin broke out on his face. "Really?" both adults nodded. "When?"

"Just after your next birthday." Hotch said.

Jack pouted. "But Daddy! That's so far away!"

Emily ran her hand over Jack's head. "It's not too far Jack. The baby will be here before you know it. Until then, you'll still get to talk to the baby."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"Do you remember when Miss JJ was pregnant with Henry?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded and giggled. "I could feel him kicking inside her." he frowned again. "Who's the new baby inside now?"

Emily smiled softly. "Me, buddy."

Jack looked at Emily, his little eyes wide. "You're gonna be a mommy, Emmy?"

Emily nodded. "Yup and you're gonna be a big brother."

Jack looked at Hotch. "What about you, Daddy?"

Hotch smiled. "Well, I'm gonna be the new baby's daddy, just like I'm yours."

"So you're gonna be both our daddy?" Jack asked. Hotch nodded. Once again, Jack frowned. "Can you do that?"

Hotch and Emily laughed.

"Yes buddy, I can." Hotch said. "Is that okay with you, that I'm gonna be the baby's daddy too?"

Jack nodded. "Course! You're the bestest Daddy ever!"

Emily smiled as Hotch hugged Jack. She knew Hotch doubted himself sometimes but when Jack said things like that, it was hard for anyone to not accept it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack bounced happily between Hotch and Emily as they walked up to Dave's front door. The little boy was extremely excited to share the news of his new sibling with the others. So excited that Hotch and Emily had to make him promise that he would wait for their okay before saying anything. Jack had promised, well he grumbled but he promised. From the looks of the cars parked in the driveway, the only ones who weren't there yet were Morgan and Garcia. Take that back, there were head lights coming up the drive way. Hotch picked Jack up, not wanting him to bounce his way to Morgan and Garcia until the car was stopped and off. Hotch and Emily waited for Morgan and Garcia before continuing up to the house. Hotch let Jack knock on the door, even though they all had a key, then pushed the front door open.

"It's about time you guys got here." Dave said. "Reid's been confusing us."

JJ snorted from Dave's side. "He's been confusing you, Dave. Austin and I are fine."

Dave looked at JJ. "You're supposed to be on my side."

JJ patted Dave's cheek. "Yes dear."

The others laughed as Hotch out Jack down and the little boy ran over to Henry's play pen, so they could 'talk'. After removing their coats, the four adults settled down in the living room with Reid, JJ, Dave and Austin.

Austin frowned slightly as she looked at Emily. "Are you okay Em? You look a little pale."

While the others looked at Emily, Emily looked at Hotch. They were gonna wait till after dinner but they should have known someone would pick up on Emily's paleness. She'd thrown up one more time before they left the apartment. Then let Hotch know if the morning sickness lasted the whole pregnancy, he was sleeping on the couch for the first year of their child's life.

Hotch nodded to Emily and took her hand as she looked over at Jack.

"Jack," the little boy looked at her. "you can tell them now."

Jack grinned. "Really?"

Emily nodded with a smile. "Yup, go ahead."

The others looked at Jack as the little boy stood up.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" he shouted.

It took a second for Jack's words to register with everyone. Then they turned back to Hotch and Emily, who were both smiling and nodding. A flurry of activity happened in the next few minutes, starting with JJ, Austin and Garcia squealing loudly. It took a bit for everyone to calm down, mainly Jack after Morgan started tickling him.

"When did you find out?" JJ asked.

"She told me Friday and we went to the doctor Saturday." Hotch said as Emily leaned into his side. He looked at her. "Em?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm good, as long as I don't move." she looked at Austin. "To answer your question Austin, I'm okay. Baby just likes making Mommy run for the bathroom."

"Morning sickness." JJ said with an understanding smile.

Emily grunted. "Morning my foot."

Dave waved a hand. "Hang on, if you two have known since Saturday, why didn't you tell us before today?"

"We decided we wanted to tell Jack first." Hotch said.

Emily shifted a bit. "Though, you guys are blind. I've been bouncing between the bathroom and my desk the past two days."

"Hey! I've been teaching classes!" Reid defended himself.

Emily nodded. "You're forgiven." she turned to Morgan. "You're not."

Morgan opened his mouth but Garcia slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't try it Stud Muffin." Garcia said. "She's pregnant, we'll all turn away if she tries to kill you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily glanced at Jack, who was sound asleep in the back seat. The team was good at tiring the little boy out and now Hotch and Emily were on their way to bring Jack back to his mother. Emily looked back at Hotch.

"Are we gonna tell Haley?" Emily asked. She saw Hotch frown in confusion. "About the baby. Jack's gonna say something."

Hotch nodded. "Good point." he exhaled. "Yeah, we'll tell her when we drop Jack off."

Emily leaned back in her seat. "How exactly does one tell their ex that they're having a baby with someone else?"

Hotch laughed slightly. "Carefully I'm guessing. Haley's been supportive of our relationship from the start. This should go easily."

Emily nodded as her eyes drifted close. "Well for now, I'm following your son's example. Wake me when we get there."

Hotch smiled and took Emily's hand, giving it a squeeze to let her know he would wake her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Switching to Haley's POV, kinda. So Hotch will be Aaron.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Haley watched out the window as Aaron's car pulled into the driveway. She could see both Jack and Emily sound asleep and decided to go outside to get Jack so Aaron wouldn't have to wake Emily. Stepping out onto the front steps, Haley watched Aaron turn to Emily, gently smoothing her hair back as he woke her up. Both got out of the car and Haley smiled at them.

"I was gonna come get Jack so you didn't have to wake Emily." Haley said as Aaron took their son out of the back.

Emily returned the smile. "We have something to share with you so he needed to wake me anyway."

Haley cocked her head curiously. "Is everything okay?"

Aaron nodded with Jack settled in his arms. "Everything's fine."

Haley waved towards the house. "Why don't you go lay him down then we can talk."

The three adults and sleeping child headed inside and while Aaron carried Jack upstairs, Haley and Emily settled at the dining room table. Haley looked Emily over and noticed the woman looked more tired then the last time Haley saw her. Though, with the job Emily and Aaron did, being tired wasn't all that strange. What Haley did find strange was the sort of glow Emily seemed to have about her.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Haley asked again.

Emily nodded with a smile. "I promise Haley, if something was wrong, I wouldn't wait for Aaron get come back down to tell you."

"Thank you for that Emily." Haley said.

"Of course." Emily said softly.

Aaron rejoined the two then and sat beside Emily. "He's all tucked in."

"Okay, so what's going on?" Haley asked, more then a little curious at what the two had to share.

Aaron looked at Emily and she nodded. Haley was his ex so she'd let him do the talking. Aaron looked back at Haley. He figured beating around the bush wouldn't work so he decided to come out and say it.

"We just wanted to let you know that Emily's pregnant." Aaron said as gently as he could.

Haley wasn't sure what she was expecting Aaron to say but it sure wasn't that. That definitely explained the glow around Emily. Surprisingly to Haley, she didn't feel jealous or angry. She was happy for them so she told them.

"Congratulations to both of you." Haley said, standing so she could hug them both. "What was Jack's reaction?"

Emily laughed. "As you can imagine, he was very happy about it. It'll probably be the first thing he mentions tomorrow."

Haley laughed as well. "Probably. When are you do?"

Aaron sat back and listened to Haley and Emily talk about the baby. Emily told Haley about the morning sickness and Haley offered some tips for not only that but other things Emily should be expecting throughout the pregnancy. Aaron smiled. He was glad these two were getting along. He didn't want to imagine how hard life would be if the mother of his son and the mother of his newest child didn't get along.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there we have it. Jack knows, the team knows and Haley knows. All that's left is telling the director to the FBI and Strauss. Thank gods they already have the okay to be together. Though, Strauss' head might just pop. Hehe, that'll be fun. Oh by the way, if Emily seemed a little harsh in the beginning, remember, she is pregnant. She's allowed to be moody. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	33. Zoe's Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case hits Dave hard, even if he does start things off on a good note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. Got our next Officer Down. Zoe's Reprise. Gonna start with a scene before Dave leaves for his annual leave. Well two scenes. One with him and JJ and one with him and Strauss then, okay three scenes. The last one will be with Dave and Emily. Then we'll go on to the end of the episode and have another Dave and JJ scene followed by maybe a Hotch and Emily scene. Not sure on that one yet. So, have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ folded the laundry as Dave paced in front of her. She was starting to think he was going to wear a hole in the floor.

"I want you to go Dave." JJ said. "It's your annual leave. You went last year."

"I didn't have you and Henry last year." Dave said.

JJ smiled. "It's not like you're going to vanish Dave. We bought the webcams for a reason. And Henry and I will be joining you for the last week of it. Hotch promised no matter where we are, he'd put me on a plane back home to make sure we can go."

Dave plopped down on the couch next to JJ. "Do you have to be so reasonable."

JJ kissed Dave. "Admit it, it's part of the reason you love me."

Dave returned the kiss. "Yes you pleasingly frustrating woman, it is one of the reasons I love you."

JJ pulled back a bit. "You said it first."

It had been known between the two for a while now that they loved each other, they were just waiting for the other to say it first.

Dave frowned, realizing JJ trick him. With a laugh, he pulled her onto his lap.

"You don't play fair." he said before kissing her again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What do you mean Agent Prentiss is pregnant?" Strauss asked.

Dave smirked. "Damn Erin, do I really have to explain it to you? You've got three kids."

After filling in the director about the pregnancy, Hotch and Emily had given Dave the okay to give Strauss the news. They knew he'd have more fun then they would doing it.

Strauss rolled her eyes. "The Bureau only gave them permission to be in a relationship."

Dave rolled his eyes this time. "Ah, news flash Erin relationship tends to lead towards kids. This really isn't a surprise." he lowered his voice to a mutter. "At least not to those happy for them."

Strauss narrowed her eyes. "What was that David?"

Dave plastered on his best innocent face. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Strauss straightened her back. "I'll have to talk with the director about this."

Dave knew this was coming. "He already knows."

"He what?" Strauss asked, her eyes seeming to pop from her head. Ah, this was fun.

Dave leaned forward and spoke slowly. "He. Already. Knows." he leaned back. "They told him yesterday when they got in. He's happy for them. Now, don't you want to be happy too? Like a good section chief?"

Dave could tell from the look on Strauss' face, if she carried a side arm, Dave would be full of holes.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at her desk, working on her paperwork with a hand resting on her slightly swelled stomach. She was reaching the end of her first trimester and thankfully the morning sickness seemed to be fading. She smiled. If she was right, Hotch was more grateful for that then she was. He knew she was entirely serious about her threat of him sleeping on the couch for the baby's first year should the morning sickness stick around all ten months. Emily doubted, if it had happened, that it would have lasted a year. Hotch was too comfortable a pillow.

"Deep thoughts there."

Emily looked up from her files and saw Dave smiling at her. "You were in with Strauss for a while. She still alive?"

Dave laughed as he leaned against Emily's desk. "Yes she's still alive. Her blood pressure might be elevated a bit."

Emily shook her head. "You were just supposed to tell her about the baby Dave. Not make her weigh the pros and cons of shooting you."

Dave smirked. "I told her. She's not happy about it but she knows."

Emily shrugged. "Didn't expect her to be happy about it. She just needed to know. That was part of the deal Aaron and I worked out with the director after he gave us the okay."

Dave nodded, crossing his arms. "I'm just saying. I'd step carefully for a while and fully expect Strauss to pick your temporary replacement when you go on leave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ rolled over, fully intending on snuggling up to Dave only to find she was alone in bed. Sitting up, she listened and frowned when she heard nothing. That meant one of two things. Either Dave had fallen asleep somewhere else after getting up or he wasn't in the cabin. Grabbing her robe, JJ left the bedroom and started looking for Dave. She checked the study, Dave's office and Henry's room. Not there. Next she checked the living room and kitchen. Not there either. Sliding the back door open, JJ stepped outside and found Dave sitting on the deck, staring off into space. Moving softly, she sat down beside him and rested her cheek on his arm.

"It wasn't your fault Dave." JJ whispered. "Zoey was her own person. You couldn't have known the unsub would find her at the scene. You couldn't have known Zoey would go there. As much as you and Hotch like to pretend, you're not mind readers."

Dave smiled softly. "Hit every point in one go. Impressive Miss Jareau."

JJ kissed Dave's arm. "What can I say? I know my man and I know how your mind works."

Dave sighed and wrapped his arm around JJ. "I still feel like there was more I could have done."

"I know you do but as you've told me, we all feel like that." JJ said. "We just have to remember, the killer's been caught, Zoey has been given justice and she can now rest in peace." she kissed Dave's neck softly. "Come on babe, let's go inside."

Dace tightened his grip slightly on JJ before returning her kiss, placing it on her mouth. "In a bit. Let's sit out here a little longer."

JJ nodded. "Kay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily giggled as Hotch tickled her stomach while talking to their child. He knew she was ticklish, which was why he was running his fingers over her bump while talking.

"You'll have your big brothers, Jack and Henry watching out for you." Hotch said. He was explaining to their baby what life would be like. He was sure they were having a girl. "And of course, your uncles, Derek, Spencer, Sean and Dave."

Emily shifted, trying to get away from Hotch's fingers. "If we do have a daughter, she'll stand no chance of having a life with you men around."

Hotch looked up at Emily, then back at her stomach. "You'll listen to Daddy, right? Even when Mommy says I'm being ridiculous?"

"Yes, because the baby knows what ridiculous means." Emily said. She pulled on Hotch's hand so he was laying next to her. "Come on crazy man, let's get some sleep. Your child is still killing my energy."

Hotch held Emily close as they settled in for sleep. "I love you Em."

Emily smiled, nuzzling Hotch's chest. "I love you too Aaron."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> That actually worked how I wanted it to. Sweet! I debated on the Hotch/Em scene at the end but I really wanted a cute moment with them so I put it in. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	34. A Gift for Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave really needs to talk things through before making decisions. Thankfully, this one doesn't land him in too much hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here peoples. We've got the next Officer Down here and Dave's getting himself into a bit of trouble. What do I mean? Well, let me drop a few hints. Em and Hotch are having a baby. Their apartment only has two bedrooms. Connecting dots everyone? Cool, have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine!
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was after work hours that Dave found himself walking towards Hotch's office. He promised JJ he'd be home no later then seven and that gave him just over an hour to get home. But he wanted to make sure Hotch wasn't keeping Emily too late. The whole team knew of Hotch's work habits but were hoping Emily being pregnant would change that. Turned out, Emily would just nap on Hotch's couch until Hotch was ready to go home. Dave was planning on putting an end to that.

Looking through Hotch's office window, Dave saw Hotch sitting at his desk. But the younger man wasn't working. He was leaning back in his chair, watching Emily, who was sound asleep on the couch, her hand resting over her stomach. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as Dave thought.

He walked to the door and knocked as soft as he could. He did not want to see Hotch's reaction if he woke Emily. The door opened and, as Dave suspected, Hotch stepped out instead of letting Dave in.

"What's up Dave?" Hotch asked.

Dave crossed his arms. "It's after six Aaron. Quitting time was an hour ago."

Hotch nodded. "I know."

Dave sighed. "I'll be blunt. Why are you and Emily still in the office?"

"I'm working Dave." Hotch said. He had a feeling this was coming. Morgan had been giving him looks for days.

"Emily's pregnant Aaron." Dave said. "She shouldn't still be working long hours but she'll continue to stay here as long as you do. Meaning you have to cut back."

Hotch sighed. "I know." he rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I'll take her home now."

Dave nodded and went to walk away but stopped. "Oh, I've got a little surprise for the two of you. Tomorrow after work?"

Hotch nodded. "Sure. See you tomorrow Dave."

"Night Aaron." Dave said before heading through the bullpen and out the doors.

Hotch turned back to his office and slipped in. He knelt by Emily's head and stroked her hair.

"Come on Em, time to go home." Hotch said softly.

Emily opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey."

Hotch kissed her. "Hey. I just got talked to by Dave so it's time to go home."

Emily sat up. "Talked to about what?"

Hotch sat beside Emily. "My continued extended work hours while my pregnant girlfriend sleeps on my office couch."

Emily leaned against Hotch's shoulder. "I knew someone was gonna say something. Garcia's been trying to hint at me for a week now."

Hotch smirked. "Garcia hints? I thought she just came out and said it."

Emily laughed. "I think JJ told her to be subtle."

"Thank god for JJ." Hotch said.

He kissed Emily and stood. Emily watched as he picked up his briefcase but surprisingly didn't add any files to it. Hotch noticed Emily's surprise.

"I already have something to do tonight and files will get in the way." Hotch explained.

Emily stood up. "You have something to do?"

Hotch nodded. "I have to argue with my girlfriend over baby names."

Emily laughed again. The past few nights the two had been going over both boy and girl names since they didn't know what they were having yet and found they couldn't come to an agreement.

As they left the office, Hotch remembered one more thing.

"Oh, Dave has a surprise for us after work tomorrow." he said.

Emily raised a brow. "Is it safe?"

Hotch shook his head. "I have no idea. We'll find out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ shook her head as she got changed for bed. "They're going to kill you Dave."

Dave pulled on his pajama shirt. "Are not." he paused. "Well, Emily might try but Hotch won't let her."

JJ snorted. "No, he'll do it himself."

The two settled into bed.

"They'll thank me. Eventually." Dave said.

JJ patted his chest. "Uh huh. Just know Dave, I love you but I am not saving you."

Dave laughed. "Love you too Jen."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned as Hotch stopped the car in front of the address Dave had give them before leaving work. It was Wednesday so they had Jack with them.

"Emmy, Daddy, why are we here?" Jack asked from the back seat.

"Mr. Dave asked us to meet him here." Hotch explained as he got Jack out.

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"Well, we're about to find out Buddy." Emily said as they approached Dave who was on the front porch of the house they'd stopped in front of.

It was a nice size, two story house. It was painted a dark blue with pale blue shutters. The porch seemed to wrap around to the back yard, which, from what they could see was a nice size.

"Dave," Hotch said. "why are we here?"

Dave smiled but focused on Jack. "Hey Jack," he took Jack from Hotch. "what do you think of the house?"

Jack smiled. "It's big!"

Dave laughed. "It is big. Do you like it?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah!"

Hotch and Emily were both frowning now.

"Dave, what's going on?" Emily asked.

Dave looked at the two. "Well, what's going on is this is your new house."

"What?" Hotch and Emily asked together.

Dave shifted Jack. "Before you kill me, let me explain. You're expanding your family and your apartment isn't big enough for you three plus a baby. Consider this," he motioned to the house. "my congratulations."

Emily shook her head with a small smile. "Dave, you shouldn't have done this."

Dave put Jack down. "I wanted to Em." he looked at Jack. "Why don't you and Emily go look at backyard."

Jack smiled and grabbed Emily's hand. "Yeah! Come on Emmy!"

Hotch and Dave watched the two go. Before Dave could turn back to Hotch, a sharp slap met his head.

"Aaron!" Dave said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hotch smiled. "Thank you for this Dave but next time, talk to us first."

Dave smirked. "I guess I'm lucky hitting me is all you did."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, you are." he looked at the house, through the window. "It's furnished."

Dave held a hand up. "Not me! The previous owner. Everything but the bedrooms. The team can help with that this weekend." he pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "Here. Welcome home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Kay, I was gonna add another scene but this was perfect. Got nothing much to say so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	35. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and the baby learn about the friend that helped Emily at one of her lowest points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. We've...we've? What, do I have a mouse in my pocket? I've got the next Officer Down for ya. Emily has explained her past with John to Hotch, now it's time for him to learn about Matthew. Just a short one, as we're getting closer to Demonology, I thought it would be best to do this now. Have...nope, not gonna work.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch woke up slowly and reach for Emily, only to find she wasn't there. Sitting up, he felt her space and figured she had been up a while since it was cold. Checking the clock, he frowned. It was three in the morning. Climbing out of bed, Hotch moved through the house, checking the nursery and bathroom before heading downstairs. He found Emily on the couch, flipping through photo albums while talking to her stomach.

"Em, what are you doing up?" Hotch asked as he sat beside her.

Emily smiled. "Your daughter didn't want to settle back down after I went to the bathroom so I decided to unpack a little more and ran across my photo albums."

It had been almost a month since they found out they were having a daughter and Hotch still couldn't wrap his head around it. Emily was seventeen weeks pregnant and it seemed their daughter was as much an insomniac as her mother was.

"What are you showing her?" Hotch asked, looking at the album Emily had open.

Emily smiled softly. "My friend Matthew." Hotch heard the emotion in Emily's voice so he didn't speak. He just let her talk. "He is the one who helped me when I was pregnant. He comforted me and found someone to do the procedure. He helped me tell my dad about it since I could never keep anything from him." Emily wiped a tear away. "He was my best friend and whole world for so long."

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Hotch asked, his voice soft, his tone comforting.

Emily sniffed and shook her hair out of her face. "Ah, just before I joined the BAU. He, uh, Matthew fell into some bad habits the older we got. I did what I could to help him but the last time I saw him, the only one who could help him was himself."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily and looked at a picture of Emily and Matthew hugging and smiling.

"Well, if he ever does clean up," Hotch said. "he sounds like the kind of person I want to meet. Thank him for helping you and if he can stay clean, let him be a part of our daughter's life."

Emily looked at Hotch. "Really?"

Hotch nodded. "I know it was hard for you to get close to people growing up Emily and I can tell how much Matthew means to you. If he's a part of your life then he's a part of our life."

Emily kissed Hotch. "Thank you."

"Anything for you sweetheart." Hotch said, returning the kiss. He felt the baby calm down in Emily's stomach. "I think our little one is ready for bed now."

Emily smiled. "Good, cause Mommy is too."

Hotch closed the album and helped Emily off the couch. Holding tightly to each others hands, the two headed back up to bed, both thinking maybe it was time to look up Matthew and see where he was.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> See? Just a short little one. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	36. Demonology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit from John, but this time Hotch knows his past with Emily and he's not risking anything happening to his girlfriend or their unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here, with the next Officer Down. Now, I'm skipping another episode. Like with Masterpiece I really couldn't think of anything for Pleasure is My Business. So we're skipping ahead to Demonology. Now, as we all know, this episode doesn't exactly support us Aaron and Emily shippers after the first ten minutes. But as Em is pregnant in this, Hotch will be more supportive. There will be no fighting between them in this. Hav...nope.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily grabbed for her cell as it started ringing. She was trying to get her work done so she and Hotch could go home.

"Prentiss." Emily froze, which caught Reid and Morgan's attention. "Why are you calling me?" Morgan motioned Reid up to Hotch's office as Emily started fidgeting. "I'm not meeting you anywhere John. You have nothing to say that I want to hear." Morgan stepped up behind Emily and put a hand on her shoulder, offering silent support. The whole team remembered her reaction to John at the bar. Emily saw Reid coming with Hotch. "Fine, but I'm not coming alone." she reached for Hotch's hand as he stopped beside her and he patted Morgan's shoulder. "No, either I bring someone or I don't come. I'll see you in twenty."

Hotch could feel Emily shaking as he held her hand and looked at Morgan and Reid. "Quitting time was an hour ago. Head home."

Knowing the tone Hotch was using, Morgan and Reid didn't argue. They collected their things and left, trusting Hotch to keep Emily safe. Hotch waited until the boys were gone before kneeling down in front of Emily.

"What happened Emily?" Hotch asked softly. "Who was on the phone?"

Emily cleared her throat as her free hand rested with Hotch's on her stomach.

"It was John," Emily said. "he wants to see me. Says he has something important to tell me. Wouldn't say what it was about."

Hotch rubbed his thumb over Emily's knuckles, bumping the promise ring on her left ring finger that he'd given her when they found out they were having a girl. It was a white gold band that branched into three on both sides of the small, tasteful aquamarine stone.

"Come with me?" Emily asked, squeezing Hotch's hand.

Hotch kissed her hand. "There's not a chance in hell I'm letting you and our daughter meet him alone. Of course I'll come." he stood up. "Get your coat on and we'll go."

Emily stood up and grabbed her jacket. It was almost time to either steal one of Hotch's or get a bigger one cause her stomach was getting too big to fit. She zipped it up just as Hotch came back from his office.

Hotch took Emily's hand and noticed her staring at her almost nineteen week stomach. "What is it Em?"

"I don't know how he's going to react to her." Emily said. "I don't want him hurting her."

Hotch tipped Emily's head so she was looking for at him. "I will not let John come anywhere near close enough to touch you or the baby. I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John watched as Emily approached him. Two things were different from the last time he saw her. One, the man with her looked pissed this time, meaning he knew and two, he could tell from the way her jacket bulged, she was pregnant. He felt like he'd been sucker punched when he saw her swelled stomach. The feeling was also quickly followed by anger and jealousy.

Emily saw the emotions flash across John's face and held tightly to Hotch's hand. Hotch squeezed back as he deepened the glare he was shooting John. One toe out of line and Hotch had every intention of knocking the man flat on his ass. Nothing was going to happen to Emily or the baby, just like he promised.

"John," Emily said, surprised by the confidence in her voice. She certainly wasn't feeling it. "this is Aaron Hotchner, my boyfriend and boss."

John felt his eye brow shoot up. "Boyfriend AND boss?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hotch asked.

John shook his head, easily seeing he should be careful. "Sit and we'll talk."

Emily sat on the stool facing John while Hotch stood at her side. John tried not to let Hotch's glare phase him but he couldn't help shifting uncomfortably.

"It's about Matthew." John said.

Emily frowned. She didn't have a good feeling about this. "Benton? What about him?"

Hotch kept a steady and comforting hand on Emily's back as John explained about Matthew being dead and what he'd said to John the last time they spoke.

"Will you look into it?" John asked.

Emily looked at Hotch. Hotch could see the pain and sadness in her eyes and found himself nodding.

"We will." he said. He'd do anything to make sure Emily had justice for her friend.

Helping Emily off the stool, they walked out of the bar. Ignoring the rain that started pouring on them, Hotch pulled Emily into his arms and held her as she cried.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he saw Emily had finally fallen asleep on his office couch. She'd cried in his arms for almost twenty minutes before they finally got back in the car and headed for the office. He'd called Garcia on the way and asked her to look up the man Tommy V and see what she could find. Emily wanted to wait to find out what Garcia had but it seemed their daughter was determined to make Mommy sleep.

"Sir?"

Hotch turned and saw Garcia looking between himself and Emily. Hotch motioned the tech analyst out of his office and closed the door softly.

"What did you find out?" Hotch asked.

Garcia handed Hotch the folder she was holding. "Tommy V aka Thomas Valentine was found dead in his home of dehydration." she watched as Hotch's frowned deepened while he looked through the file. "What's going on sir?"

Hotch rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Do me a favor and call the others in. We have a case."

Garcia nodded. "Okay. Is, um, is Emily okay?"

"She will be." Hotch said. "Thank you Penelope."

Garcia smiled and left. Hotch turned and walked back into his office. Thankfully Emily was still asleep. He knew she'd want to know right away but she needed to sleep for now. When the team showed up, then he'd wake her and take her to see Matthew's body. He already expected her to ask to go and he wasn't about to let her go alone. Not with something like that. He'd fill Dave in on everything first so he could lead the team. For this case, Hotch was not leaving Emily's side.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch frowned as Emily said her parting words to Dave and JJ before the two left for Matthew's house.

"Why shouldn't they mention you?" Hotch asked.

Emily sighed. Hotch knew the look on her face and moved to close his office door. This had something to do with Emily's past.

"Matthew's parents blamed me for him going off the rails after my abortion." Emily said once the door was closed. "They tried to keep us from seeing each other but given our lives, we knew how to get around security details and blaming parents."

"Was it more then the drugs?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "He started doubting the church too. His parents are extremely religious and that pushed them over the edge."

Hotch frowned. "Do they know about the abortion?"

Emily shook her head. "No, at least I never told them and I doubt Matthew would have. I didn't want to tell anyone. Like I said, I only told Dad cause I can't keep anything from him to save my life." she bit her lip and looked at Hotch. "I'm gonna have to tell the team, aren't I?"

Hotch knelt in front of Emily holding her hands tightly. "Only if you want to. This is your personal life Emily, they don't have to know. It has nothing to do with the case."

Emily smiled. "I think our daughter agrees with you."

Hotch smiled as well as he placed his hand on Emily's stomach, feeling the baby move.

"Good girl." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood at her desk, collecting a few files to take up to Hotch's office when she heard his voice.

"Emily,"

Emily saw and heard Morgan and Reid stand from their desks before she even turned around.

"What are you doing here John?" Emily asked.

"I came to see how the case is going." John said, watching Reid and Morgan carefully. "Is there some place we can talk?"

Emily crossed her arms. "We can talk right here."

"I meant privately." John said.

"Anything you want to say to Emily," Morgan said. "you can say in front of us."

John looked at Emily. "Em,"

Emily shook her head. "They aren't going anywhere and neither am I."

John's anger suddenly got the better of him. "What? You suddenly need body guards now Emily?" he stepped closer to Emily. "You kill my baby but can still have your boss's?" he grabbed Emily's arm. "Do they know? That you're screwing the boss?"

Before anyone could react, Hotch came shooting out of his office and shoved John away from Emily, breaking the grip he had on her arm.

"Back off now Cooley." Hotch said, his tone hard, his face clearly reading rage. "Touch her again and I'll have your arrested for assaulting a federal agent." he looked at Morgan and Reid. "Escort him out and make sure security knows he's not allowed back."

The two each took John by an arm and pulled him out of the bullpen. Hotch turned to Emily, his face going from rage to concern fast.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, taking the arm John had been holding in his hand. "Did he hurt you?"

Emily shook her head. "He wasn't holding me long enough to." she smiled. "That was quite impressive Mr. Hotchner."

Hotch smiled. "I told you I wasn't going to let him hurt you or the baby." his smile fell some. "Dave wants to talk to you. I think he's picked up on something else bothering you."

Emily sighed. "I might have to tell him."

Hotch nodded. "It's damn near impossible to keep things from that man."

Emily saw Dave watching from his office door. "Alright, send him down. I'll talk to him."

Hotch kissed Emily on the forehead. "Take it out of the office. Just so no one else over hears."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Dave's face as she finished explaining everything to him. The man had one hell of a poker face so it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Well, that does explain Aaron's reaction to Cooley grabbing you." Dave finally said. "Hell, I can't promise I won't take a swing at him if I see him again."

Emily smiled some as she ran her hand over her stomach. "I think it was such an intense reaction because he'd promised me he wouldn't let John close enough to touch me or the baby."

Dave smirked. "Then Cooley's lucky Aaron didn't take a swing at him. We both know he hates it when he can't keep his word."

"He can't be at my side all the time Dave." Emily said. "No matter how much he wants to."

Dave squeezed Emily's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do to stop him from trying Em. You know that."

Emily nodded. "I had to go and fall for possibly the most stubborn man on the planet."

Dave nodded as well as he thought. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to work this?"

"I have to Dave." Emily said. "Matthew did everything for me, it's time I return the favor."

"Alright, then I've got your back." Dave said. "Let's go give a profile."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stepped back as John tried to kiss her cheek. "Go John."

"Come see me?" John asked.

Emily shook her head. "No."

Before John could say anything, Emily moved away from him. He watched as she tucked herself into Hotch's side and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head as the other men asked if she was okay. John climbed into the ambulance and watched Emily walk away, down the street with Hotch.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily snuggled close to Hotch as they walked in the falling snow. She knew he wasn't happy that she insisted on being one of the ones to go after the priest but that was overshadowed by his happiness that it was all over and she and the baby were okay.

"You know you can't do that much longer, right?" Hotch said, breaking the silence.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I know. But, I'm doing what JJ did Aaron. I'm not taking leave until the baby is born."

Hotch sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I figured but unlike Dave, I'm not gonna fight you on it. If that's what you want to do, I support you fully."

They stopped walking as Emily pulled a picture from her pocket. Hotch looked at it, taking in the smiling face of his girlfriend and the two boys flanking her.

"You look happy." he commented.

Emily smiled softly. "I was." she looked up at Hotch. "Just like I am now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I know, there was a ton I left out and it was a little rough but it was being a pain. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	37. Meeting Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to an old friend gives Baby Hotchner a very special name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here, next Officer Down too. This one is just gonna be a short one. Kinda weird too. Back when Emily first told Hotch about Matthew, he expressed wanting to meet him if he ever cleaned up. Well, as we know, Matthew is now gone but there's nothing stopping Emily from introducing the two. Yup, a trip to the cemetery. Like I said, kinda weird. Have...well okay, have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily bit her lip as she walked up to Hotch's office. She had an idea but she didn't know what he would think. Placing a hand on her stomach, Emily smiled as the baby kicked.

"Alright you, we're going to talk to Daddy." she said. "Relax."

Knocking on Hotch's door, she waited for him to call her in.

"Hey Em," Hotch said as she walked in. He stood up and joined her on the couch. He was getting better at stepping away from his work when it came to her. "You okay?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Your daughter is kicking up a storm."

Hotch placed a hand on Emily's stomach and chuckled. "Easy there kiddo. Give Mommy a break."

Emily shifted a bit. "I was wondering if we could do something after our doctor's appointment this afternoon."

Hotch noticed Emily's shift. "What is it?" Emily started fidgeting. "Em, what is it?"

Emily sighed. "I was wondering if we could go visit Matthew."

Hotch wasn't all that surprised by Emily's question. They'd gone to Matthew's funeral, even if his parents hadn't wanted them there and Hotch had seen how hard it was on Emily to lose him.

"Of course we can." Hotch said. "You don't need to worry about asking me things like that Emily. I know how important Matthew was."

Emily settled her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Okay. Thank you."

Hotch kissed her on the head. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held tightly to Hotch's hand as they walked through the cemetery, making their way to Matthew's grave. The doctor's appointment had gone well, the doctor confirming that Mommy and baby were right where they were supposed to be at five months.

They arrived at Matthew's grave and Hotch helped Emily sit on the ground before sitting beside her.

"Hey Matthew." Emily said softly, looking at the smooth black stone in front of her. "I've got someone, well," she placed her hand on her stomach. "two someones I want you to meet. But you can only meet one of them right now." she took Hotch's hand again. "This is Aaron Hotchner. He's my boss and my boyfriend."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand as he nodded to Matthew's marker. "It's nice to meet you Matthew. Emily's told me a lot about you."

Emily smiled. "Don't worry, mostly all good." she looked down for a moment. "The other person you'll get to meet in about five months. I'm pregnant Matthew. A little girl. We haven't named her yet, can't quite come to an agreement. We have a middle name, Katie but can't pick a first name."

"Actually," Hotch said. "I have an idea to run by you."

Emily looked at him. "Really?"

Hotch nodded. "I was thinking Matilda. We can call her Mattie."

Emily felt a large smile covering her face. "You wanna name her after Matthew."

Hotch smiled. "Like I said Emily, I know how important Matthew is and this way, she'll always have someone watching out for her."

Emily looked at Matthew's marker. "Think you're up to it Matthew? This little one's gonna be a Hotchner, they aren't exactly known for behaving." Hotch gently pitched Emily's side, making her squeak. She leaned against Hotch. "I think we finally have our daughter's name."

Hotch placed his hand on Emily's stomach. "Yup. Matilda Katie Hotchner. Mattie for short."

"As soon as she's born, we'll bring her to visit." Emily said to Matthew.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> See? Told ya, short. And we finally have a name for the baby. Her middle name is in honor of one of best buds and sister, Katie. She's the one who wanted this little one. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks, as always, for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	38. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just a completely pointless chapter, but it's family so it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Next Officer Down with me. We haven't seen Jack in a while so I thought I'd bring him back for a visit. We might see Haley too. And even Sean, not sure yet. Don't really have anything else for ya so have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the baby. *pauses* Does that sound wrong to anyone else?
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily wanted to whine as she shifted for the fourth time in as many minutes. With her ever expanding stomach, it was becoming impossible to find a comfortable position at her desk.

"You okay there, Em?" Morgan asked.

Emily glared at him over her shoulder. "I'm just great Morgan."

With some effort, Emily pushed herself out of her chair and made her way up to Hotch's office. It was his fault she was like this so he would get to deal with her whining. Thankfully she was still thinking mostly straight and remembered to knock before going in cause Strauss was parked in one of Hotch's guest chairs.

Okay, Emily thought, how did I miss her coming through the bullpen?

"What's up Em?" Hotch asked, pretending the Section Chief wasn't there.

Emily decided to do the same. "Your daughter is making it impossible for me to work."

Hotch almost smiled. He knew this was coming. "Bring your laptop and files up here. You can stretch out on the couch."

Emily smiled. "Thank you." she looked at Strauss. "Ma'am."

Strauss watched Emily leave before looking back at Hotch.

"This is the kind of thing I'm talking about Agent." Strauss said. "You can't be seen showing one agent special treatment."

Hotch almost rolled his eyes. "Ma'am, everyone on the team knows Emily's carrying my child and if I wasn't acting the way I am towards her, then we'd have a problem. This team is a family Ma'am, we take care of each other."

Strauss didn't respond. She just shook her head and left Hotch's office. Hotch let out a laugh as Emily smiled sweetly at the Section Chief before glaring at the back of the woman's head.

"You're lucky she didn't turn around." Hotch said as Emily settled her things on the table by the couch.

Emily shrugged. "Oh well if she had. I'll just blame it on hormones."

Hotch laughed. "Oh nice, use the baby."

Emily smiled. "Hey, she's making it hard for Mommy to work so she takes the blame when I get testy."

Hotch stood up and moved to Emily's side. Bending down, he kissed her and then her stomach.

"Well now Mommy can work so no more blaming Mattie." Hotch said softly.

Emily smiled softly. "Fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Haley opened the front door to let Hotch and Emily in.

"Hey guys," Haley said, stepping aside. "Captain America is almost ready."

Jack, who'd been running around in a cape, stopped. "I'm not Captain America Mommy. That's Daddy."

Haley and Emily laughed while Hotch shook his head and scooped Jack up.

"Is that right?" Hotch asked, tickling his son.

Haley and Emily watched the two with a smile before Emily was distracted by the baby kicking.

"I think she likes the sound of her daddy and brother playing." Emily said, pressing a hand to her stomach.

Haley smiled, following Emily's example. As Emily's pregnancy went on, she and Haley had grown closer, bonding over the pregnancy. While Dave said Hotch should be careful, his ex wife and current girlfriend being friends can never be good, Hotch was happy to see it.

"She's strong." Haley said, feeling the kick.

Emily nodded. "It's a lovely thing to wake up to in the middle of the night."

Haley laughed. "Jack used to do the same thing. Just hope you don't have to be on bed rest for the last six weeks."

Emily cringed. "I may possibly go insane if that happens."

"I almost did." Haley said. "It is not fun. But it seems to come with carrying Hotchner children. According to Aaron, his mother was the same with him and Sean."

Emily grinned. "Maybe it's just carrying the Hotchner men then."

Haley and Emily started laughing harder, which caught Hotch and Jack's attention. The two exchanged a look.

"Why they laughing Daddy?" Jack asked.

Hotch watched the two women. "I have no idea Jack."

Jack frowned then raised his little voice. "Mommy! Emmy! Why you laughing?"

The two women looked at the boys then back at each other before answering together.

"No reason."

Hotch mimicked Jack's frown. Well that couldn't be good.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean smiled as he heard his brother and nephew's voices drift into the restaurant along with the woman who was quickly becoming like his sister. Looking up, Sean saw the three walk over to him. He knew about Emily's pregnancy so her stomach wasn't much of a shock. What was, was the glow that seemed to be emanating from her. He could remember Haley looking close to the same but it was nothing like Emily. Course, Sean knew the two women were polar opposites so that wasn't too much of a surprise.

"Well what brings this happy bunch into my place tonight?" Sean asked.

"We here to eat!" Jack said from his father's arms.

Sean laughed. "Well I kinda figured that one Buddy."

Jack frowned. "Then why you ask?"

Emily and Hotch laughed.

"You're not winning that one." Emily said.

Sean shook his head, smiling. "Of course." he looked over his shoulder. "Mitch! I'm taking a break to eat with my family."

A dark haired man nodded. "Sure Sean."

Sean waved them on. "Let's go eat."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay, so this whole thing was kinda completely pointless but I love how it went. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	39. Omnivore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllyyyyy Don't like Foyet. Like, at all. Guy gives me serious bad touch vibes. But it's time to introduce him to the series. This may very well be the only time you enjoy reading him for this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids. Got the next Officer Down for ya. Omnivore, ugh. I hate this episode. Really, the twisted mind that came up with Foyet needs to, well go far far away. Okay, since, after this, we've got seven, well eight episodes left until the end to the season, we're only gonna have one in between story until then. There may even be points where I won't do one at all. Depends on what my brain comes up with. Have fun. Wow, that so does not work for this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch got back from taking Jack back to Haley's place and found possibly the funniest sight he'd ever seen when he walked by the nursery. Emily was sitting in the middle of the room with paint chips in front of her and the cutest pout Hotch had ever seen on her face.

"Em, sweetheart," Hotch said, leaning against the door frame. "what are you doing?"

Emily turned to Hotch, the pout still on her face. "We need to paint the baby's room but I can't pick a color."

Hotch moved into the room and sat beside Emily. Around the room was the baby furniture. They'd already taken care of that, shortly after finding out they were having a girl. However, aside from putting everything together, they hadn't done much else with the nursery.

"Well, what colors have you narrowed it down to?" Hotch asked.

Emily pointed to the three colors she had in front of her. A pale, daisy yellow, a soft carnation pink and a pale, Easter purple.

Hotch picked up the purple. "Well I like this one."

Emily nodded, resting her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Yeah, I was leaning towards that myself."

Hotch slid his arm around Emily's waist, his hand coming to rest on the side of her stomach.

"Then I guess we have the nursery color." he said.

Emily looked at Hotch. "How is it I was staring at those chips for half an hour and couldn't pick but you could in five seconds."

Hotch smiled. "Because I know, if our baby girl wasn't playing with her mommy's hormones, you would have picked the purple just as easily as I did."

"So you're blaming Mattie?" Emily said with a smile.

Hotch tipped his head to the side. "Not blaming, just hoping she gets the hint to play nice with Mommy."

Emily felt the baby kick Hotch's hand and laughed. "I think that's Mattie's way of saying she'll do what she wants Daddy."

"Oh great," Hotch laughed. "she's already disobeying me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked out of the kitchen to find Hotch staring at his phone with a frown.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Emily asked, moving to sit beside him.

Hotch looked at her. "Uh, I just got a call. I have to go to Boston."

Emily mirrored Hotch's frown. "Why?"

"A detective I worked with once about ten years ago, Tom Shaunessy." Hotch said. "He's dying and asked to see me."

"But if you only worked together once," Emily said. "why does he want to see you?"

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know. But I'll find out."

"We'll find out." Emily said. "I'm coming with you."

"You sure?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "Like I'm letting you travel to Boston alone."

Hotch smiled and they stood. "Alright, let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat back on the couch in Hotch's office and looked at the man in shock.

"The Reaper?" she repeated. "The Boston Reaper?"

Hotch nodded. Emily had stayed outside with the nurse while Hotch talked with Shaunessy so she didn't know what any of this was about until they got back to the office. Hotch had been quiet on the ride back and aside from holding his hand, Emily let him stay in his thoughts.

"It was my first case as lead agent." Hotch said.

Emily exhaled. "I'm with Garcia. I didn't think we had a profile for him in our system." she saw Hotch's expression change. "Aaron, what do you know?"

Hotch sighed. "We were sent away before we could do anything but over the years, I've come back to this case and I started building a profile."

Emily nodded, understanding. "So with Shaunessy dead, you think the Reaper will start killing again."

"It' possible." Hotch said. "The only thing stopping him the last ten years was their deal and with that, he got to watch Shaunessy slowly die. Now nothing's holding him back."

"So Shaunessy made the deal to save lives," Emily said. "but now more lives may be lost anyway."

Hotch nodded. "And it's up to us to make sure as few as possible are lost."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was at a loss. She could see Hotch was getting more and more agitated as the case went on. With another couple killed and having a talk with George Foyet, Emily could see Hotch was getting more personally involved with the case and there wasn't a damn thing she could think to do that would help pull him back.

Like right now, they were in their hotel room, having finally called it a night but instead of relaxing and talking to the baby like he'd made a habit of doing during cases, he was sitting at the desk in the room with the case files open on the surface, still working.

"I can hear you thinking Emily." Hotch said without turning around.

Emily smiled but it didn't last long. "I'm trying to figure out how to make sure we don't lose you."

Hotch turned to face Emily. "What are you talking about?"

Emily sat up against the head of the bed. "You're slipping Aaron. This case, the Reaper, is pulling you in and I don't know how to pull you back."

Hotch stared at Emily for a minute before closing all his files. He stood up, toed his shoes off then climbed onto the bed next to her. Wrapping his arms around Emily, he settled one hand on her hip and the other on their daughter.

"By just being here, both of you," Hotch said softly. "that's keeping me from going too far."

Emily snuggled as close as she could, one of her hands joining Hotch's on her stomach.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Hotch nodded, kissing Emily's hair. "I'm sure."

Before either could relax completely, the room phone rang and Hotch moved to answer it.

"Hotchner."

Emily frowned as Hotch asked who it was.

"Did you actually think I would take that?" Hotch said. "I thought you were smarter then this."

Emily's heart jumped into her throat as she realized Hotch was talking to Foyet.

"That's what you all think."

Emily held Hotch's free hand tightly, giving him silent back up.

"I don't make deals." Hotch said. "I'm the guy who hunts guys like you."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand. "I'll see you soon." he set down the phone, hard and exhaled slowly. "I think I just messed up."

Emily shook her head. "No, no you didn't. He was trying to do to you what he did to Shaunessy but you didn't let him. We will catch him, Aaron. We will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Well Emily was right, they did catch the Reaper, who turned out to be George Foyet, the supposed ninth victim. Sadly, not long after they got back to Quantico, they received word that Foyet had escaped. Garcia asked if they were going to find them. Emily knew the answer before Hotch said it. They wouldn't find Foyet until he wanted to be found. No one stayed much longer at the office, feeling defeated. Hotch and Emily were the last to leave. As they stood in the elevator, Hotch held Emily close, letting her and their daughter comfort him some. Mattie kicked against her mother's stomach, which Hotch felt against his side. Both smiled.

"I think Mattie's telling us it'll be okay." Emily said softly.

Hotch sighed. "I hope she's right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Well, that didn't come out at all how I wanted but it worked. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	40. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your parents know just what, or who, you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here peoples with the next Officer Down. I'm skipping over House on Fire because to be honest, it was hard to write the A&E story for it and I got nothing for OD. So, onto Conflicted. Poor Reid, I wanted to hug him at the end of this one. We'll see Austin in this, though from Aaron and Emily's POV. They'll be watching Reid and Austin. Yes, that sounds stalkerish but it's more of a Mom and Dad. So have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

They'd kept an eye on him the whole way home. As the self appointed parents of the team, Hotch and Emily were worried about Reid. They'd seen, they'd all seen how Reid had reacted to the case, to the unsub. Emily had placed a call to Austin before the plane took off, asking her to meet them at the office.

Turning back from watching Reid try and sleep, Emily settled in her seat beside Hotch, who had a case file open in front of him and his right hand on Emily's stomach. Mattie had been kicking a lot lately and Hotch calmed her pretty well.

"He okay?" Hotch asked softly.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. He's trying to sleep. I think see Austin when we get back will help."

"How's the baby?" Hotch asked, switching topics.

Though she was six months pregnant and now spent her time at wherever they set up shop on cases, Mattie was still proving to be challenging. She was kicking up a storm and keeping Emily from focusing.

"Calm," Emily said. "strangely I think she likes flying. Aside from when you and I talk to her, that's when she's most calm."

Hotch had to laugh. "She's not even in the world yet and she's already strange."

"Look at her parents," Dave said from his seat near them. "that explains everything."

Hotch leaned forward and threw his pen at Dave. "Shut up."

Dave dodged the pen with a laugh and went back to his book.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood in Hotch's office door way as Reid talked Austin in the bullpen. Morgan had wisely gone to Garcia's office to give Reid as much privacy as he needed. Reid was sitting at his desk and Austin was leaning against his, her hand running over his back while he talked to her.

"You're hovering Em." Hotch said, appearing at her side.

Emily shook her head. "No, hovering would be standing in the break room where I could hear them. I'm just making sure he's okay."

Hotch slid his hand around Emily's back to settle on her hip and pulled her into office. He closed the door then backed Emily against it.

"You're hovering sweetheart." Hotch said softly. "Let Austin take care of him."

Emily sighed. "Alright, I'm not used to letting someone else helping Reid."

Hotch knew that was true. Emily had taking to keeping an eye on Reid since Gideon left and he knew it would be hard for her to let someone else step in.

"Austin's a good person Emily," Hotch said, his voice still soft. "she'll know what to do and what to say."

Emily nodded, leaning her head on Hotch's chest, tucking her head just under his chin.

"I know she will," she said. "I think Mattie's playing with Mommy's emotions again."

Hotch kissed her head. "I think she is too. But that's okay, you're okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin hugged Reid close as they laid in bed that night. He'd fallen asleep after finally getting his brain to shut down. She was watching him sleep, happy to see no frown lines or worry lines, knowing he was actually sleeping peacefully. Rested her head against his, Austin joined him in dream land.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Short, sweet and really pointless but I like it. And no Katie and Nicole, no smut scene. Hehe, I messed with their minds in the office scene. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	41. Baby Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Hotchner is making her parents worry long before she's even born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here peoples with the next Officer Down. We're gonna have a bit of a drama story. Don't worry, Emily and the baby will be fine. Hotch's blood pressure? That's a different story. Have...well have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat up in bed, a frown deepening on her face. She pressed her hand to the side of her stomach and bit her lip and tears of fear pressed at her eyes. Hotch was working in the office down the hall and all she had to do was shout for him but she was afraid if she opened her mouth, she'd started crying. Wincing, she decided to risk it.

"Aaron!" she called as loud as she could. The tears started falling down her face.

Hotch appeared a few seconds later, worry etching his features. He took one look at Emily and moved quickly to her side.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked.

Emily took a breath to try and control the tears. "I'm having really bad pains."

Hotch reached up and wiped Emily's tears away. "Where?"

Emily motioned with her hand. "On the side. It's sharp, like a stabbing pain."

Hotch knew this wasn't good but wasn't sure how bad it was. "Alright, let's get you up and in the car. We'll go see the doctor."

"It's only been a little over six months Aaron," Emily said as he helped her stand. "she can't come yet."

Hotch tucked Emily's hair behind her ear and cupped the side of her face while resting his forehead on hers.

"She's not gonna come yet. We'll go to the doctor and they'll figure out why Mattie is messing with Mommy again."

Emily sniffed. "What if something's wrong with Mattie?"

Hotch sighed. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that. "If something's wrong with Mattie, we'll figure that out when we get there. For now, let's go."

Emily nodded and held onto Hotch as they left the bed room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held Emily's hand tightly as she laid on the bed in her doctor's office. They were waiting for the doctor to come in to do an ultrasound. A nurse had already checked her blood pressure and other then being a little elevated, which is understandable given the situation, she was fine. Now they needed to make sure the baby was okay.

Emily's pains had lessened some since they'd left the house but they were still there. Hotch saw the tears falling down Emily's face again and moved down a bit so he was in line with her stomach.

"Hey little one." Hotch said, softly. "Whatever's going on in there with you, you need to calm down please. You're scaring Mommy, Mattie and I'll admit, you're scaring Daddy too."

Emily watched Hotch talk to their daughter, trying to keep all three of them calm. Since the pains started, Mattie had been restless, like she knew something was wrong.

"Alright Emily," the doctor said walking in. "let's take a look at the baby and see what's going on."

Hotch moved back up to Emily's head and kissed her lightly as she lifted her shirt up over her stomach. The doctor pulled the ultra sound machine over and squirted the gel onto Emily's stomach. Hotch felt Emily tense as the doctor moved the wand over her stomach and started gently running her fingers over Emily's shoulder and upper arm to relax her as much as possible.

"Well, I'm not seeing anything wrong." the doctor said. "It's possible the pains were from stress."

Emily smiled some. "We do have rather stressful jobs."

The doctor put the wand down and turned the machine off. "For the next couple of weeks, I want you on bed rest. Then come back in and if the pains haven't returned, you can go back to work. If they have, I'll want you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

Hotch looked at Emily, expecting a fight from her but she just nodded.

"Alright, I can live with that." she said.

The doctor smiled. "I'll see you three in a couple of weeks then."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, you didn't fight the doctor." Hotch said as they got Emily settled back in bed.

Emily shook her head. "If it keeps our daughter safe, I can miss a few weeks of work. Longer if need be." she ran her hand over her stomach, where Mattie had settled down. "I don't want anything happening to her."

Hotch sat down beside Emily. "I don't either, which is why I'm glad you're not fighting this. I'll inform the director and Strauss tomorrow. You just focus on you and Mattie."

Emily settled her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Kay."

Hotch ran his fingers through Emily's hair as she drifted off to sleep. His free hand started moving over Emily's stomach, feeling the baby move every once in a while. Even though it was still early, Hotch felt sleep pulling on him and with Emily and Mattie safe, he let himself fall asleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *looks at Katie* I'm dead, aren't I? *looks at other readers* Yeah, so I haven't decided how long Emily's bed rest is going to last but I'll let you know. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	42. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's on bed rest. Yeah, this'll go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Now, I know I said a bit back that we'd only be having one in between story till the end of season four. Well, I'm breaking my rule. I'm giving ya two here. Figured you'd all like to see an inside look at Emily on bed rest. She may not have fought it at first but that was when it started. What is she thinking about a week in? Read and find out. Have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the baby. Nothing else.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch grabbed his office phone as it rang.

"Hotchner."

"I'm bored!"

Hotch barely held back a laugh. "Hello Emily."

"I mean it Aaron. I'm going nuts over here."

Hotch bit back a very Dave like comment. "Sweetheart, it's just one more week."

"What if the pains come back? Then it'll be longer!"

Hotch was using all his training to not laugh. "They haven't come back since we've been to the doctor. I don't think they're going to."

"How can you be sure?"

Hotch could hear the uncertain tone in Emily's voice. The pains that had put her on temporary bed rest had really scared her. She was terrified it was because of her abortion when she was younger, that because she was, in her words, reckless and stupid she was going to lose their baby.

Because of this tone, Hotch's face became serious as he started talking again.

"I can be sure because I know you and even if she isn't here yet, I know Mattie. She's strong just like her mother. The pains were most likely just a one time thing and when we go back to the doctor in a week, you'll be allowed to return to work."

Emily sniffed. "You're gonna be more protective."

Hotch didn't bother denying that one. "Of course I will be. As often as I can, I fully intend to keep you out of stressful situations."

"If it means I don't have to go through any more bed rest, I'm not fighting you on that."

Hotch laughed a bit. "I'm holding you to that."

Emily laughed a bit too. "I had a feeling." she sniffed again. "How much longer till you come home?"

Hotch glanced at his watch. It was about ten to five. "Well, as long as you don't mind a bit of paper work coming home with me, I can take off as soon as we hang up."

"I don't mind. I just want you home."

Hotch's smile softened. "Half an hour sweetheart and I'll be home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily had just rolled from her left side to her right so she was facing the bed room door when she heard the front door open. Smiling, she listened as Hotch moved around downstairs before making his way up to their room. It wasn't long before he was standing in the door way, smiling.

"Hey you." Emily said.

Hotch stepped into the room and knelt down at Emily's side. "Hey back. How are Mommy and Mattie?"

"Mommy's bored out of her mind and Mattie is sleeping." Emily said. "I think."

Hotch raised a brow. "You think?"

Emily gave a one arm shrug. "She's either sleeping or as bored as I am. I'm pretty sure she was tapping her foot earlier."

Hotch laughed before he stood up and changed out of his suit quickly. "Well, now that I'm home, you two can stop being bored."

Emily smirked, hearing the tone in Hotch's voice. "Oh really?"

Hotch climbed onto the bed next to Emily and kissed her. "Really."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Short but I was aiming for that. And I hope you all thought it was funny and emotional like I am hoping for. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	43. Roadkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch is in serious trouble. And he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here peoples. So, I'm skipping two episodes this time. My brain just isn't working for A Shade of Gray and The Big Wheel so we're moving on to Roadkill. Now, we're gonna start at the end of the episode, after Hotch's moment of pure stupidity. I don't care if it worked, who seriously runs their truck into an unsub who's running people over to kill them? It's gonna be a double punch for Hotch cause not only is he gonna have to deal with his injuries from the crash but he'll also have to deal with what his stunt does to Emily, ya know, his PREGNANT girlfriend? *laughs* Yeah, this will be good. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He did what?"

Dave winced as Emily's voice reached a level he was pretty sure it never had. God, why did he have to be the one to deliver this news? Emily was pregnant, she didn't believe in, 'don't shoot the messenger'. He knew this by the way her hand was inching towards her gun.

"He,"

Emily glared at him. "Who does that?"

Dave sighed. He knew Emily needed someone to vent at. He just really hoped that venting didn't involve shooting him.

"He'll be here in a few minutes Em," JJ said walking over. "You can ask him yourself then. For now," she placed a hand on Emily's stomach. "Mattie needs Mommy to calm down."

Dave watched Emily's hands rest on her stomach and wanted to kiss JJ for calming the pregnant woman down.

"Mattie needs Daddy to stop doing stupid shit." Emily grumbled.

Dave almost groaned. Or not.

JJ laughed. "Yes, she needs that too and she'll get that once Aunt JJ gets a hold of him."

Okay, Dave no longer felt bad for himself. He knew that tone in JJ's voice. Hotch was going to be dealing with more pain then just his minor injuries from his stunt.

Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright, I'm calm for now. At least until I see him." She looked at Dave. "Sorry for snapping at you."

Dave smiled. "Don't worry Em. I've learned to let women yell when they need to."

JJ patted his arm. "And you're so good at it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch limped behind Morgan and Reid as they walked into the precinct. Detective Quinn was beside him.

"I'm guessing Agent Prentiss is going to have a few choice words for you." Quinn said. He'd picked up early into the team being there that it was Hotch's child Emily was carrying by the way the Unit Chief hovered.

Hotch nodded as he spotted Emily standing with Dave and JJ. "Yeah and not just from her."

Quinn clapped Hotch on the shoulder. "Good luck man. Those are two pissed off women."

Hotch sighed as Quinn walked away from him. He watched Emily and JJ walk into one of the conference rooms and saw Dave, Reid and Morgan watching him with cocked brows. Oh great, they were all out to get them. Knowing that there was no way out, Hotch made his way over to Emily and JJ and closed the door after stepping in.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak but JJ stopped him.

"We're not boss and subordinates here." She said. "We're JJ, Emily and Aaron."

Hotch nodded. "Alright."

JJ stepped right up to Hotch. "What were you thinking? The unsub was using his vehicle to kill his victims. Crashing into him really couldn't have sounded like a good idea."

Emily stood back and let JJ have at Hotch. Seeing Hotch alive and whole calmed Emily's anger greatly. Now she was just dealing with the fear that had hit her when Dave filled her in. She knew that was why JJ was so mad. Because of Emily's previous bed rest, JJ had started mothering Emily worse then Hotch. So seeing the fear Hotch's actions had caused sparked a fire in the blond agent.

Hotch scrubbed a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, to both of you. You're right JJ, it wasn't a good idea. All I was thinking at the time was stopping the unsub before he hurt anyone else."

"Well ya failed there." JJ said. "He hurt you and Detective Quinn and because of that, Emily."

Emily saw the guilt flash in Hotch's eyes and stepped up to JJ. "Okay Jayje, I got it from here."

JJ nodded. She went to leave but stopped. She looked at Hotch before exhaling and hugging him.

"I'm glad you're okay." she said.

Hotch returned the hug. "Thank you."

Emily stayed put as JJ left the room, closing the door again to give Emily continued privacy with Hotch.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she crossed her arms, her gaze on the ground.

Hotch nodded, stepping closer to Emily. "Yeah, I'll be sore for a while but I'm okay."

Emily nodded. "Good." she looked up at Hotch, tears trying to fall from her eyes. If asked, she would blame hormones. "You scared me."

Hotch closed the remaining space between them and held Emily close. Moving so quickly hurt like hell but Emily being upset would cause the baby to get upset and he didn't want either of his girls anything except happy. Holding Emily tightly with one arm, Hotch moved the other hand to the side of Emily's stomach and started stroking it, aiming to calm Mattie, as he could feel her kicking wildly.

"I'm so sorry I scared you Emily." Hotch whispered against the top of Emily's head. "I'm so sorry I scared you both. I never wanted to. If I could go back, I would try to find another way just to spare you this." He knew he would too. Emily, Mattie and Jack were his world and since he traveled with two of the three, he would do whatever he could to keep them happy.

"Just don't do anything like this again." Emily said, her voice muffled against Hotch's shoulder. "One more stunt like this and I'll be on bed rest till our little one gets here." she pulled back with a slight smile. "And you'll be on the couch until then too."

Hotch laughed but he knew Emily was serious. "I'll be on my best behavior until Mattie arrives. After that too. I promise."

Emily settled her head back on Hotch's shoulder. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yeah, I know JJ being the one to go off on Hotch was weird but I think it worked. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	44. Amplification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's JJ and Henry all over again. Reid's in trouble and sending pregnant women into early labor. Unlike JJ, Emily's is stopped. But it's bed rest for Miss Prentiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright, Lacy here. Got the next Officer Down for ya. Amplification. I'm telling ya, first time I saw this, I cried. I was really scared for Reid. Now, as you can imagine, with Emily being pregnant and already having been on bed rest once, this is gonna tip the scales again. That's right, by the end of this, Emily will be back on bed rest. *looks at readers carefully* I think you can all connect the dots of what I'm going to do for the end of To Hell...And Back. *ducks* No throwing things! Got nothing else. Have...yeah, no.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the baby.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Hotch uncertainly before looking at Dr. Kimura. "Will these meds hurt the baby?"

Kimura looked at Emily's stomach then her face. "It's never been tested on a pregnant woman before so to be honest, I have no idea."

Hotch took the cup from Emily's hand. "Why don't you stay here with Garcia? You won't have to leave the office and that way, there's less chance of anything getting to you or the baby."

Hotch looked at Dave and the older man nodded. He ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Hotch and Emily alone.

Normally Emily would have fought Hotch on staying at the office but this was a situation they'd never been in before and she wasn't about to take risks with their baby.

She nodded. "Alright, I'll stay with Garcia."

Hotch exhaled and pulled Emily into his arms. "Thank you."

Emily tucked her face against Hotch's neck. "Please be careful."

"Of course." Hotch said, pressing his lips to Emily's hair. "And you take it easy. I do not want a call from Garcia telling me my daughter decided to come early."

Emily smiled some. "She's not due for a month Aaron."

Hotch pulled back some. "And Henry wasn't due for three weeks when he showed."

Emily knew that was true but that was partly JJ worrying about Reid. "I'll take it easy. Promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed, rubbing her stomach as she sat beside Garcia. They'd been doing everything they could so far to help the team but Emily was getting restless. She wasn't used to not physically being out there with everyone.

"Sugar, you're gonna shake the little one up if you don't sit still." Garcia said without looking at Emily.

Emily shifted one last time. "Sorry Pen. Being a month away from my due date and not physically doing anything it driving me nuts."

Garcia smiled at Emily. "I know but it's safer this way. Hotch would be going nuts if you were out there."

Emily nodded as Garcia's phone rang.

"My Chocolate God," Garcia greeted Morgan. "what can us fine maidens do for you?"

Morgan sighed and both Emily and Garcia were alarmed. It was very rare Morgan didn't return Garcia's banter.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Before I tell you," Morgan said. "I need you both to promise to stay calm."

"That is not the best way to go about keeping someone calm Derek." Garcia said as she watched Emily pale. "Especially a pregnant woman."

"Shit." they heard someone speaking behind Morgan. "No, I haven't told them yet. I am being careful Hotch!"

Emily moved closer to the phone. "Morgan, what is going on?"

Morgan sighed again. "We went to check the scientist's house and he had a lab in his basement. There was a broken vile on the ground and Reid didn't see it until after he was in. He's been exposed to the Anthrax."

Both women inhaled sharply and Emily felt a sharp pain shoot through her side and back. Her hand flew to her stomach as she let out a cry.

"Emily?" Garcia and Morgan asked at the same time.

Emily took a few deep breaths and waited to see if there would be another pain. When another did come a few minutes later, tears filled her eyes.

"Derek, put Hotch on the phone. Now." Garcia said, seeing the pain, fear and tears in Emily's eyes.

"Garcia, what's going on?" Hotch's voice came loud and strong.

"It's happening again, Aaron." Emily said before Garcia could. "Worse this time."

"It's okay Emily," Hotch said in a soothing tone. "breathe sweetheart. Garcia, I need you to get JJ. Have her take Emily to her doctor."

Garcia nodded. "Yes sir. I'll leave the line open so you can talk to Emily."

Garcia left the room after rolling Emily's chair closer to the phone.

"Sweetheart, are you breathing?" Hotch asked.

Emily swallowed. "I'm trying but this is bad Aaron."

"Talk to Mattie." Aaron said. "Calm her down. You know part of this is her reacting to your reaction about Reid. In order for you to be calm, she has to be."

Emily exhaled and started speaking to the baby. "Mattie, you have to relax baby. It's not time for you to come out yet. You've still got a few more weeks in Mommy before you can meet everyone. I know you can tell that I'm worried about Uncle Spencer but he's going to be fine."

"Emily," JJ walked into the room with Garcia on her heals. "what's going on?"

"She's having the pains again JJ." Hotch answered. "Started right after she found out about Reid."

Thankfully when Hotch called Dave to tell him, JJ had been with the older man so she already knew.

"Alright Hotch, I'll call her doctor on the way there." JJ said. "Let her know what's happening. As soon as we know anything, I'll call you."

"Thank you JJ." Hotch said. "Emily,"

Emily felt a few tears fall down her face. "Aaron,"

"It's going to be okay Em." Hotch said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The three women heard the dial tone and Garcia hung up the phone before helping JJ get Emily out of her chair and out of the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily clung to JJ's hand as her doctor finished examining her. Because it was an emergency, they'd been able to take Emily in as soon as they'd shown up. JJ had planned on waiting outside but Emily wanted her in the room for two reasons. JJ would know first hand what was wrong when she called Hotch and Emily was scared and didn't want to be alone.

"Well Emily," the doctor said. "it looks like your body was getting ready to go into labor."

Emily lost what little color she had. "What? No, it's not time yet."

The doctor rested a hand on Emily's knee. "Relax. The shot we gave you when you showed up stopped it. But until the baby is born, you're on bed rest."

Emily dropped her head back. She had a feeling that would happen.

JJ, who knew how much Emily hated bed rest the first time, spoke up. "Is there any other way, besides bed rest to prevent this from happening again?"

The doctor shook her head. "I'm afraid not, no. If it was the first time, I'd recommend no more traveling and half days at work but as this is the second time this has happened, I'm ordering complete bed rest for the next four weeks."

Emily nodded. "Alright, whatever keeps Mattie safe and healthy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid slowly came to with Morgan on one side, eating jello and Austin on the other, holding his hand while sleeping. He tried to jog his memory. The last thing he could recall was being in the ambulance with Kimura and his ability to speak had gone. Obviously since he was alive, he was guessing they'd found the cure.

"Welcome back kid." Morgan said, noticing Reid was awake.

Austin, hearing Morgan's words, woke up. "Spencer, you're okay."

Reid smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Morgan tapped Reid's arm. "You've got some major groveling to do with Hotch."

Reid frowned. "Why?"

Austin squeezed his hand. "When Emily found out about what happened, she started having the pains again. She's been put on bed rest until the baby comes."

Reid's eyes popped. "Are they okay?"

Morgan nodded. "They're fine. Emily's a little shaken up and I'm pretty sure Hotch paced a hole to China waiting for a call on her but Emily's fine, Mattie's fine and so are you so all is right with the world."

"Emily can't be happy about the bed rest." Reid said.

"I think as long as it keeps Mattie safe," Austin said. "she'll deal with it just fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch entered his and Emily's house after giving up on his report. He figured he wasn't going to get it done that night since he'd been staring at it for fifteen minutes and hadn't done anything on it. He wanted to get home to Emily too much to focus on work. When JJ had called, telling him what the doctor said about the early labor and bed rest, Hotch had been partly relieved and partly scared. He knew how much Emily wanted this pregnancy to go okay, simply because of what had happened in her past. He was afraid because of what happened today, Emily was going to think it was because of that past.

Making his way upstairs, Hotch moved to the end of the hall, where their room was and stepped inside. He was greeted by the sight of Emily sleeping soundly on her side, her face partly buried in Hotch's pillow. Seeing the slight smile on her face, Hotch reconsidered his fear. Maybe Emily would be just fine.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So, how many of you are ready to kill me? *sees raised hands* Yeah, that's what I thought. Breathe people, Emily and the baby will be fine. Promise. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	45. Reid's Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid faces the consequences of Emily ending up on bed rest and Jack is being Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *comes running, screaming* *misses door and slams into it* CRAP! *holds nose* Lacy here. *twitches nose* That hurt. Um, okay, why am I here? Oh! Right! The next Officer Down. It's just gonna be a short little one. Morgan told Reid when he woke up that he was gonna have to grovel with Hotch about Emily ending up on bed rest. *nods* That's right. We get to see that. *grins* Have fun. *walks off into door frame* Oh come on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the baby.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin rolled her eyes as she stood beside Reid. They'd been standing on the front porch of Hotch and Emily's house for almost twenty minutes now and his hand had been frozen in mid air for almost all of those twenty minutes.

"Come on Spencer," Austin said. "they are not going to maim you. At least not completely."

Reid gave Austin a look. "How is that helpful?"

Austin shrugged. "It's not." she sighed. "It's alright Spence, it's not like you contracted anthrax on purpose just to freak Emily out so she'd end up on bed rest. It was an accident and they both know that. Now knock on the damn door before I do it for you."

Reid exhaled sharply before bringing his hand down on the door, knocking three times. It took only a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a smirking Hotch.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two were planning on living out there." he said.

Austin mimicked the smirk. "It was starting to feel that way."

Reid gave his girlfriend and boss a look. Why was everyone ganging up on him?

"Emily's resting upstairs if you two want to go see her." Hotch said. "I have to go convince Jack that a worm can't survive in the bathtub, no matter how much dirt he puts in it."

Austin and Reid laughed as they made their way upstairs. As they went, they heard Jack cry, "But Daddy! He likes it there!" Given that Hotch couldn't say no to his son, both wondered how he was handling this.

"Em," Reid knocked on the bedroom door. "you awake."

Emily smiled from the bed. "Yeah Spence, I'm awake."

The two stepped in. Reid stood at the foot of the bed while Austin moved to sit beside Emily so she could hug her friend.

"How ya feeling?" Austin asked.

Emily groaned. "I'm bored out of my mind and not allowed to leave this bed other then to pee or take a bath."

Reid smiled. "I don't think taking a bath will be an option soon."

Emily laughed. "Ah yes, the worm. Jack tried that at Haley's and when she said no, he figured Daddy would let him."

Austin grinned. "Any idea how he plans on making sure you don't end up with a worm for a pet?"

Emily shook her head. "Not a clue but he's on his own. It's because of his kid I'm stuck here for four weeks."

Reid shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry I scared you, Emily. I know how much this must suck for you."

Emily gave Reid a smile and patted the bed. Reid sat down on the edge.

"Spencer Reid, none of this is your fault." Emily said. "Truthfully, after the first time, I should have taken my maternity leave just so this wouldn't happen but I was too stubborn." she smiled. "Though, I think that's the baby's fault."

Austin laughed. "Oh cause you weren't stubborn before."

Emily nodded with a laugh of her own. "Exactly!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he finally got Jack to put the worm back outside where it belonged. He heard laughter coming from upstairs and figured he would let Reid off the hook for scaring Emily. After all, any of them could have triggered it. Hell, Strauss walking through the bullpen could have done it. It was just a matter of timing.

"Daddy,"

Hotch turned to face his son. "Yeah Jack?"

Jack held up a frog. "What 'bout a frog?"

Hotch groaned. It was going to be a long afternoon.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Don't ask where the worm and frog thing came from. I just wanted a good amount of humor in there. *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	46. To Hell and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's on bed rest, Aaron's on his way to Canada and someone is going to be waiting for him with Momma and Baby when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Sorry for taking so long. I was trying to work on my SG-1 story but damn writers killed that motivation. *pauses* For now at least. Anywho, on with the story. We've reached the end of season four. *pauses again* FINALLY! *pauses yet again* Damnit, season five is next. *sighs* Got a couple of tough stories ahead of us. Let's focus on this one though. We're not going to see much of the case because we'll be with Emily on bed rest. We will see Sean, Haley and Jack and, *drum roll* Ambassador Prentiss! *hears crickets* Oh come on, you had to know she was coming eventually. *clears throat* I have one teeny, tiny request to make of everyone. No killing me for the ending scene! Have fun! *hides*
> 
> Side note, it's been driving me crazy for months now. I call Hotch by Aaron in LEC and Hotch in A&E and OD so I'm changing it. He's gonna be Aaron in everything now. Makes my life easier and I'm hoping yours too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Mattie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rolled over carefully as she heard Aaron's phone go off. She wanted to whine. She knew he was being called in for a case but he'd taken the week off so she wouldn't go stir crazy on bed rest.

"No, it's okay JJ." Aaron said into his phone. "I'll be there in an hour."

He hung up and rolled to face Emily, who was already looking at him.

"You have to go in." she said softly.

Aaron sighed. "Yeah, looks like a bad one and we have to go to Canada."

Emily frowned. "Canada?"

Aaron stroked Emily's hair back as it fell in her face. "I don't know everything but yeah."

Emily turned her head and kissed Aaron's palm. "Alright, up you go. You told JJ an hour but we both know you'll be there in forty-five."

Aaron hesitated. "You gonna be okay? I took this week so you wouldn't be alone."

Emily smiled. Yeah, he was just about perfect sometimes. Course, that could be the hormones talking.

"I'll be okay. Promise." she said. "Haley offered to bring Jack over any time I wanted during my sentence."

Aaron laughed. "Emily, it's bed rest, not jail time."

Emily cocked a brow. "Coulda fooled me."

Aaron shook his head, still smiling and kissed Emily. "You go back to sleep. Mattie should be calm for a few more hours."

Emily smiled. "I know Aaron. I'm the one she's living inside."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You okay Aaron?" Dave asked. He'd noticed the younger man's mood since he'd arrived at the office.

Aaron looked at his friend and mentor. "You know I love this job but I was really enjoying my week off with Emily, just spending time with her before the baby comes."

Dave nodded, understanding what Aaron was saying. "You'll have time. Hopefully this case won't take long. And she's not due for another two weeks." Dave waved his hand. "Unless your daughter is as stubborn as both her parents and wants to come early."

JJ smacked Dave across the stomach. "Shut up Dave."

Dave coughed as he got his breath back. "Damn Jen, that hurt."

JJ gave Dave a look. "You're making Hotch worry for no reason."

Dave looked at Aaron but instead of looking worried, the other man was smiling.

"What?" Dave asked.

Aaron smirked. "Nothing, it's just nice to know who wears the pants in your relationship."

Dave huffed and grumbled. "Funny, real funny."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emmy!"

Emily looked up from her book as Jack came running into the bedroom. She'd had Aaron leave a spare key under the potter on the porch so Haley and Jack could get in since Emily wasn't allowed to get up. Or go down the stairs. Or organize the nursery. Damn, she was lucky she could pee on her own.

"Hey Buddy!" Emily smiled as Jack climbed onto the bed and hugged her, as best he could around her stomach.

Mattie kicked and Jack, feeling it, laughed.

"Hi Mattie." he said, kissing Emily's stomach.

Haley walked in and smiled. "You look comfy."

Emily smirked. "Yeah, no. I'm bored out of my mind and pretty sure I've read every book Aaron and I own."

Haley laughed and sat on the foot of the bed. "So, how much longer?"

Emily rubbed her stomach as Jack put his ear to it, listening to his sister.

"A little over two weeks." Emily said. She smiled. "So much for our theory about bed rest being because of the Hotchner men."

Haley laughed again. "Yeah, that's true."

Jack waved a small hand. "Shh, Mommy, Emmy. I listening to Mattie."

The two women smiled as the doorbell rang downstairs. Emily winced and looked at Haley.

"Would you mind?" she asked.

Haley smiled. "Of course not. You just sit there and don't move."

Emily laughed. "Yeah, like I have a choice."

Laughing, Haley left the room. Emily looked at Jack, who still had his ear pressed to Emily's stomach.

"She talking to you Jack?" Emily asked, running her fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack lifted his head and shook it. "No. Emmy, when Mattie coming out?"

"A couple more weeks, Buddy." Emily said. "She'll be here to celebrate your birthday with you."

Jack grinned. "Yay!"

Haley walked back in the room, looking unsure. "Uh Em,"

Emily frowned. "What is it Haley?"

"Emily Prentiss, how hard is it to call your mother and say you're pregnant?"

Emily groaned and resisted the urge to hide behind Jack.

"Hello Mother." Emily finally squeaked out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hotchner." Aaron said as he answered his phone.

"My mother is here!"

Aaron paused for a second. "Emily?"

"Yes, Aaron it's me. Who else would be calling in a panic about their mother showing up?"

Aaron thought for a second. "Well Sean but he would have said our mother."

"Oh, don't mention your brother. He's sitting on the foot of the bed laughing at me right now."

Aaron frowned. "Why is he on the bed?"

He heard Emily laugh. "Oh relax Aaron. I'm the size of a whale and he's sitting on your side. Plus, if that's not enough, your son is sitting between us."

Aaron's expression softened. "You are not the size of a whale Emily. You are beautifully pregnant with our daughter."

He heard Emily sniff. "Thank you."

"Aaron! Why is she crying? I can't handle crying women!"

Aaron laughed at Sean's protest in the background.

"Where's your mother now, Em?" Aaron asked instead of answering his brother.

"Downstairs with Haley getting some tea. Mother was less then happy about not knowing about the baby."

Aaron groaned. Oops. Because Emily's mother had been on assignment overseas when they found out about the baby, they'd put off telling her. Though, in their defense, they didn't know she was back in the country.

"We owe Haley for keeping her distracted." Aaron said.

"Haley didn't give her a choice." Emily said. "The second she heard Mother's tone, she 'politely' asked her into the hall and had a talk with her about keeping my stress level down."

Aaron laughed. "Have I mentioned how much I love the fact that you and Haley get along?"

"Once or twice." he could hear the smile in Emily's tone.

Dave walked up to Aaron, hating to interrupt his time with Emily. "Hotch, we gotta go."

Aaron sighed. "Okay Dave." he focused back on Emily. "Sweetheart, Dave and I have to go. I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you Daddy!"

"Love you Aaron!"

Aaron smiled at Jack's reply and laughed at Sean's. "I love you guys too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Jack laughed as Haley smacked Sean upside the head for spilling his dinner on the bed.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you eat up here." Haley said. "Even Jack didn't spill."

Sean gaped at his ex-sister-in-law. "I was not eating downstairs with," he dropped his tone. "the Ambassador. She scares me."

Emily smirked as she sipped the de-caf tea Haley made. "Welcome to my life, Sean."

Jack paused from eating his grilled cheese. "Why Lizbif so frowny?"

Emily ran her hand over Jack's back. "It's part of her job kiddo."

Jack frowned. "Huh?"

Haley and Emily smiled.

"I'll explain later, Jack." Haley said.

Jack nodded. "Kay." and went back to his grilled cheese.

"Emily, it's time you explain why you didn't tell me I'm going to be a grandmother." the devil spoke as she walked in.

Emily sighed and looked at Haley and Sean. "Can you guys go downstairs while I talk to my mother?"

Haley looked at Sean. "Take Jack downstairs." she looked back at Emily. "I'm not going anywhere."

Emily smiled. She was hoping Haley would say that. Sean noticed the look pass between the women and picked up Jack.

"Come on kiddo, let's go see Mattie's room." he said as they left the room. The nursery, Sean's way of saying he wasn't leaving either. At least not too far.

Haley stood beside Emily, her arms crossed, a clear warning on her face.

"I didn't tell you Mother," Emily started, her hands resting on her baby. "because you were overseas when I found out and I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I thought you deserved better then finding out that way."

Emily felt Haley's hand settle on her shoulder as her hormones caused her emotions to catch in her throat.

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright, I understand. When are you due?"

Emily sighed at the monotone her mother used. "Little over two weeks."

"Boy or girl?"

Emily felt a smile cross her face as she gaze lovingly at her stomach. "Girl. Matilda Katie Hotchner."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "She'll have Agent Hotchner's last name?"

Emily almost rolled her eyes. "Yes Mother. He is her father and before long, it'll be my last name as well."

Haley choked on a laugh at the 'deer caught in headlights' look on Elizabeth's face.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth managed to get out.

This time Emily did roll her eyes. "Come on Mother, you had to know I would marry Aaron eventually."

Elizabeth turned to Haley. "And you're okay with this?"

Haley rolled her eyes as well. "I am. Aaron I are divorced and he's a grown man, free to marry who he wants. And for the record, I'm happy he found Emily. She makes both Aaron and Jack happy and that's all I can ask for."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She did glance at her watch. "I have to go."

Sean appeared behind her, minus Jack. "Please, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

Emily and Haley both turned their heads to hide their laughter as Elizabeth gave Sean a look and left the room. The three listened and waited for the front door to shut before laughing.

Sean wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "And on that note, I gotta head out too. I'm closing tonight."

Emily smiled. "Thanks for stopping by Sean."

Sean came over and hugged Emily. "Any time, Em." he straightened and looked at Haley. "Jack's in the nursery, picking out the best place to put his sleeping bag once the baby's born."

Haley shook her head with a smile. "Thanks Sean."

Sean nodded and headed out of the room. Before either Haley or Emily could say anything, Emily's phone went off. She picked it up and smiled.

"Hey Aaron. You missed the fun."

Haley laughed as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Oh really? What fun?"

Emily chuckled. "I'll explain when you get home. How's the case?"

Aaron sighed. "Long and over. It didn't end well."

Emily's face softened. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The plane just landed so I should be home in about half an hour."

Emily's smile came back. "I'll see you in half an hour then."

Haley smiled at the look on Emily's face. "It's good to know he can still make someone feel special, outside of Jack. I was afraid I'd caused too much damage when I left."

Emily shook her head. "No, deep down he's still the Aaron you married. He's just changed a bit."

Haley nodded. "You're right." she stood up. "Alright, I'm gonna go get Jack. Is it okay if we take off?"

Emily waved a hand. "Go ahead. Aaron will be here in half an hour and I'll probably nap until then."

Haley left and came with Jack a few seconds later. The little boy hugged Emily.

"Bye Emmy." he said.

Emily kissed his head. "Bye Jack. I'll see you later."

Jack got down and Haley hugged Emily. "Call if you need anything."

Emily nodded. "I will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

About fifteen minutes after Haley and Jack left, Emily was dozing when she heard the front door open. She sat up carefully with a frown. There was no way Aaron was home yet. He had a lead foot but even this was too fast for him. She knew her gun was in the safe downstairs, having forgetting to ask Haley or Sean to bring it back up once they were on their way out, she had Aaron lock it up before she left so Jack wouldn't get a hold of it, so she had no way to defend herself. Her heart crawled into her throat as she heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Whoever the intruder was, he was whistling as he got closer. Emily held her breath as she saw the person's shadow move closer and closer to the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron unlocked the front door and set his go bag down by the front table. Dropping his keys on the table, he unclipped his gun and hit the code for the safe. Sliding the gun in, he noticed Emily's.

She must have forgotten to have Sean bring it back upstairs before he left, he thought.

Shutting both guns in the safe, Aaron toed off his shoes before heading up the stairs. He could have used a drink after that case but he wanted to see Emily more. Loosening his tie as he climbed the stairs, he started to look forward to spending the rest of his week off with Emily, continuing to get ready for the baby. Listening to Emily shout from their bedroom as he organized the nursery, telling him where to put everything as he shouted back for her to do what the doctor said and relax.

Arriving at the bedroom door, Aaron felt the smile that had been on his face fall as his heart froze in his chest.

"You shoulda made a deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *dodges flying objects and Katie on crutches* Hey! Stop throwing things! It had to be a cliff hanger! You know that! *gets hit with banana* *holds eye* Okay, ouch. So, that's the story. *more random fruits and veggies come flying* Come on people! I have a bad knee! I can't dodge! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! *runs*
> 
> End Transmission


	47. Faceless, Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Foyet arriving at the Hotchner/Prentiss household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *peaks out from behind closet door* Is it safe? *gets hit in face by tomato* *wipes face* Thanks Katie. *comes out all the way* Lacy here. *sees things being raised* *holds hands up* I KNOW! I know! Bad ending on my part. But I had to do it. Alright, I get it. Fix it now and keep everyone okay. I hate to say this but, Aaron still gets attacked by Foyet. Yeah, no way around that. *gets hit with more tomatoes* *arms fall to sides and shoulders sag* On with the story. Have fun. *walks away, muttering* I need a shower.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing but Mattie is mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave frowned at his cell, taking in Emily's cell number on the display. Okay, let's find out what she wants and go back to sleep.

"What's up Emily?" Dave asked in greeting. He was met with quiet sobs. He shot up, waking JJ. "Emily, talk to me." she just sobbed harder. Dave swore and faced JJ. "Emily's on the phone, sobbing. Can you calm her down?"

JJ took the phone. "Emily, sweetie, I need you to take a deep breath for me." she heard Emily do as she was told. "Another one sweetie. Keep going."

It took a few minutes but Emily calmed down enough to speak. "Put the phone on speaker, JJ."

JJ hit the button. "Okay Em, we can both hear you."

Emily sniffed. "I need you guys, all of you, to get to St. Sebastian hospital."

Dave frowned. "What's going on Emily?"

Emily barely suppressed a sob. "Aaron and I were attacked by Foyet last night."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Phone call to each team member;

"Get your asses to St. Sebastian hospital. Hotch and Emily were attacked by Foyet."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rubbed her stomach as she sat in the room Aaron would be brought to once his surgery was finished. She'd been having pains since Foyet showed up in their bedroom but her fear for Aaron was over-riding anything else at that moment.

"Emily,"

Emily turned and saw the team coming towards her at a speed usually reserved for going after unsubs. She knew better then to stand up, she was still on bed rest so moving would be a stupid idea.

"Hey guys." the words were quickly followed by a sob that had JJ and Garcia kneeling on either side of the distraught woman.

Dave squatted in front of her. "What happened Emily?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_*flashback*_

_Emily held her breath as she saw the person's shadow move closer and closer to the door. Her face paled and she almost choked in fear as the shadow turned towards the room and it was George Foyet otherwise known as The Boston Reaper._

_"Well, well, well," Foyet drew each word out. "if it isn't the expecting mother, home all alone."_

_Emily swallowed her fear. "What are you doing here, Foyet?"_

_Foyet laughed. "I would think that would be obvious."_

_Emily arched a brow. "Let's pretend it's not." Where this courage was coming from, she had no idea but she really hoped it stuck around until Aaron got home._

_"I'm setting a trap for dear Aaron." Foyet said as he moved around the room._

_Emily wished like hell she could move fast enough to get out the door before Foyet caught her but she wouldn't dare. He'd come at her, with a knife she had no doubt, and that would put Mattie in danger, which Emily would never let happen. If it came down to it, she'd let Foyet stab in her in the heart before she let him hurt her baby._

_Foyet moved beside the bed. "And you're going to help me."_

_Emily watched Foyet pull out two lengths of rope that had been attached to the back of his belt. Everything in her was screaming for her to run away but as he brought a knee up on the bed to kneel beside her, her entire body froze in fear._

_*end flashback*_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily let out another sob before answering. "I can't. Not now."

JJ noticed Emily rubbing her stomach. "Emily, are you okay?"

Emily shook her head. It was useless to lie to profilers and while JJ wasn't one, she did live with one.

"I'm having the pains again." Emily admitted. "And they're worse then before."

JJ held back a curse. "Did your water break yet?"

Emily sniffed. "I don't think so. Everything kinda blurs together right now."

"Where's Aaron?" JJ asked.

The team let JJ take the lead with Emily as she was the only one who's had a child and would know what to do.

"In surgery." Emily said. "He's been there a couple of hours."

"Why did you wait so long to call?" Dave asked.

Emily licked her lips and cleared her throat. "I couldn't get my head around what happened. I was trying to process everything. It wasn't until a nurse came out with an update that I thought to call."

JJ caught Emily's hand as pain crossed the other woman's face. "We need to get you checked out. I think you're in labor, Emily."

Emily met her friend's eyes, her gaze hard. "I am not leaving this room until Aaron comes out of surgery."

JJ returned the gaze. "And if that puts Mattie in danger?" she knew her words were a low blow but Aaron would freak if he found out Emily wasn't taking care of herself and the baby because of worry for him.

Emily's eyes dropped to her stomach. She'd already let Mattie go through enough because of her fear, she wouldn't let it happen any more.

"Alright," she said. She looked at Dave. "but you find me the moment Aaron comes out."

Dave squeezed Emily's knee. "Emily, I love you, you're my sister and normally I would do what you ask but if you're in labor when he comes out, there isn't a man on this team, aside from Aaron, that will go near that room."

Emily gave a small laugh and looked at Garcia.

Garcia smiled. "I'll be there before the boys can blink."

"Thank you." Emily looked back at JJ. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_*flashback*_

_Emily felt tears of fear pressing at her eyes as Foyet tied her hands and feet together. The moment he brought the rope to her feet, the pains she'd been fearing, started up again, worse then ever before._

_Foyet noticed the tears. "Don't be afraid Mrs. Hotchner." he paused. "Is it Mrs. yet?"_

_Emily swallowed and glared. "No matter what my last name is, it's Agent to a bastard like you."_

_Foyet laughed. "I can see why Aaron picked you." he tied the last knot on her wrists. "There, all set for when hubby comes home." he situated himself on the bed next to Emily and pulled his knife out, resting it on his bent leg. "Now we just have to wait."_

_*end flashback*_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily let JJ help her from the wheelchair the whole team insisted she use onto the bed in the room she'd been given. Thankfully the nurses broke a few rules and put a second bed in Aaron's hospital room for Emily. At least until either Aaron came out of surgery or Emily went into active labor. Whichever came first. She'd also changed into a hospital gown with JJ and Garcia's help while the men turned their backs. Though, Reid didn't get it right away and Dave and Morgan had both grabbed an arm and spun the boy away from the women.

"You guys can turn back." JJ said as she pulled the blankets up over Emily. She ran her hand up and down Emily's arm. "Garcia and I are going to go get you some small to drink, some juice and we'll send Derek and Spence to find out how Aaron's doing. You just relax."

Emily nodded and tried to do as her friend commanded. Dave stood back as the other four left the room, leaving him alone with Emily. He knew JJ did that on purpose, knowing he could at least try and get the story out of Emily without upsetting her too much.

"JJ's not as subtle as she thinks." Emily said softly.

Dave smiled. "No, she not but you gotta love her for it."

Emily gave a small nod. "Yeah." she sighed. "I'll tell you as much as I can."

Dave moved and sat on the bed next to Emily, facing her. "Take your time. We're in no rush."

Emily met his gaze. "We will be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_*flashback*_

_Emily tried to keep her shaking under control as she heard the front door open again._

_"Looks like Daddy's home." Foyet said as he leaned towards Emily's stomach._

_Emily leaned away from him. "Do not go near my child."_

_Foyet laughed again, though not as loud this time so Aaron wouldn't be alerted to his presence. Until it was too late, anyway._

_"Remember," Foyet whispered. "as long as you do what you're told, you and baby will be just fine."_

_Emily leveled the man with a glare. "What about Aaron?"_

_Foyet smirked. "Well, that all depends on him, now doesn't it?"_

_"If you touch him, Foyet," Emily said. "we will not stop hunting you until you are the one laying on the ground, broken and bloody with no pulse. We will not stop until you are dead."_

_"Big words for a woman who can't even move from her own bed." Foyet said, bringing the knife closer to Emily's stomach._

_Emily kept her glare but also stopped talking. That knife was too close for her to risk saying any more._

_Aaron's footsteps got closer and Emily wanted nothing more then to shout out to him to run but that knife, it gleamed in what little light there was, she was torn. Keep her daughter safe and let Aaron get attacked or warn Aaron and risk the baby getting hurt._

_As Aaron appeared in the doorway, Foyet pulled a gun from his waist and cocked it._

_"You shoulda made a deal."_

_*end flashback*_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave frowned at Emily's words. "What do you mean?"

Emily cleared her throat. "He knows where Haley and Jack live. He took it out of Aaron's address book. And," she grabbed her jacket and pulled a picture out. "left this with me."

Dave took the picture and saw it was of Haley and Jack with blood on it. "Shit."

Emily nodded. "We need to make sure they're okay."

Dave took Emily's hand. "As soon as Morgan and Reid come back, we'll head over. I'll call the moment we know something." he squeezed Emily's hand. "We won't let Foyet do any more damage."

JJ walked back in with a bottle apple juice, something Emily had craved her whole pregnancy. "Here you go Em."

Emily took the bottle with a small smile. "Thanks JJ." she winced and inhaled sharply. "God, it getting worse."

JJ took Emily's hand. "Squeeze. It doesn't help much but it'll distract you."

Dave fisted and stretched his right hand in memory of JJ doing the same to him.

Morgan came back in with Reid. "Hotch's surgery just finished up. They should be bringing him down in about five minutes."

Emily waited for the contraction to pass before speaking. "Thank you Derek."

Dave stood up and moved to the other two males. "We need to get to Haley's. Now."

Reid frowned. "Why? What's going on?"

Dave handed Reid the picture. "Foyet's after them."

Before the men could leave, three nurses came, wheeling Aaron's bed into the room. Emily took on look at his face before her breath caught. She squeezed JJ's hand hard.

"My water just broke."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_*flashback*_

_Emily watched Aaron pale moments before he seemed to give himself a shake and his eyes hardened._

_"Get away from them, Foyet." Aaron said, his voice as hard as his eyes. "Now."_

_Foyet laughed once more. Emily was getting really sick of that. "Scared I'll do something to them Aaron? Hurt your pretty little girlfriend? Cause something just terrible to happen to the baby?"_

_"This is between you and me, Foyet." Aaron said. "Get away from them. They're innocent."_

_Aaron's fear was building rapidly as he took in the knife Foyet had almost against Emily's stomach._

_"As long as they mean something to you," Foyet said standing from the bed. "they're not innocent._

_Emily felt a small amount of tension leave her body, even as another sharp pain coursed through her lower back. This wasn't good. She was almost positive that Foyet's appearance had triggered early labor and without a hospital, there was no stopping Mattie from making an early appearance._

_In the blink of an eye, Foyet lifted his gun and shot at Aaron, missing him by inches, the bullet going through the wall by the door. Aaron didn't flinch while Emily jerked and let out a small whimper_

_Aaron's eyes darted to Emily for a second, trying to reassure her but he saw the pain in her eyes and the way she tried to rub her stomach and his heart sank. She was going into labor. His eyes turned back to Foyet. This damn bastard was going to pay dearly if anything happened to Emily and the baby._

_"Is this part of my profile?" Foyet asked. "Not showing fear?"_

_"If you don't see fear," Aaron said. "maybe it's because I'm not afraid of you."_

_Foyet smirked. "You almost said that like you mean it."_

_"Are you here to kill me or are you here to play games?" Aaron asked. Almost immediately he regretted his words. Emily did not need to hear that._

_"Why don't you tell me." Foyet said as he and Aaron advanced on each other._

_*end flashback*_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily wanted to complain as the nurses, after getting Aaron's bed in place, wheeled hers out of the room but she kept her word. Her water had broken and now she had to focus on Mattie. JJ and Garcia were with her, planning on helping through the labor since Aaron couldn't be there with her. Dave had offered to come to but Emily told him, through a contraction, if he or any of the men came near the room, she'd shoot them. No one dared point out she didn't have her gun on her.

"It's gonna be okay Emily." Garcia said.

JJ winced as Emily glared at their friend and her grip on JJ's hand tightened.

"I have to push a watermelon out a 10 centimeter hole Penelope," Emily ground out around another contraction. "while my baby's father is laying in a hospital room after being attacked by a sadistic bastard. It is NOT okay."

JJ motioned for the nurses to stop and looked Emily in the eyes. "Emily, listen to me. The guys have gone to make sure Haley and Jack are okay, Hotch made it through surgery and will wake up within the hour and you are going to bring your daughter in the world. Everything will be fine."

Tears filled Emily's eyes. "I'm scared."

JJ's eyes softened as Garcia stroked Emily's hair. "I know sweetie. Let's just get through this one step at a time. First, bringing Mattie out to meet her family."

Emily exhaled. "Right, you're right."

JJ nodded to the nurses and the bed started moving again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_*flashback*_

_Emily couldn't hold back her sobs any longer as she listened to Foyet talk to Aaron as he tortured and stabbed him. He couldn't just end it quickly, no. He had to take his time, truly making a game out of the whole thing._

_"You damn bastard!" Emily yelled, another pain fueling her anger. "Leave him alone! Haven't you done enough?"_

_Foyet looked at Emily before looking back at Aaron. "You've got a feisty one there. Wonder if your daughter will be the same." he stood up off Aaron and moved around the room. He picked up a photo of Haley and Jack. "Nice looking boy, he excited about being a big brother?" he looked at Emily. "What about his mom? She okay with all this?"_

_Emily didn't dignify Foyet with an answer and she was guessing, dreading, that Aaron was in too much pain to answer._

_Foyet set the picture down and picked up Aaron address book. Emily bit back a curse as Mattie gave a hard kick, finally getting upset with the stress her mother was feeling._

_"Hmm, where would Little Hotchner and Mommy be in here?" Foyet asked as he flipped through. "Certainly not in the obvious place. Oh!" he stopped. "Here we go. This name seems more carefully written then the others. A Haley Brooks," he looked at Emily again. "am I right?"_

_Again, Emily said nothing but Foyet smiled anyway._

_"I am right." He said, tearing the page out. He moved back over to Aaron and looked down at him. "I think I'll pay the two a visit later." Emily froze again as Foyet grabbed his knife and moved over to Emily again. To her surprise, he cut her free and patted her belly. "You might wanna call a doctor. Baby's daddy doesn't look too good."_

_Emily was too stunned to move as Foyet walked out of the room and house. The front door slamming shut snapped Emily out of it and she moved as fast as she could off the bed and over to Aaron's side. Tears filled her eyes and slid down her face as she took in the damage Foyet had done. Reaching into Aaron's pocket, she pulled out his phone._

_"Hold on Aaron." Emily said as she dialed 911. "Don't you dare leave us now."_

_*end flashback*_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron's eyes slowly opened. He was confused at first but everything slowly came back and his panic came flying back.

"Relax Aaron," Dave said, coming to his side. He'd stayed behind to make sure someone was there when Aaron woke up. "Emily's fine."

Aaron shook his head. "She was in labor. The stress caused early labor."

Dave nodded. "I know. JJ and Garcia are with her now. She is giving birth to Mattie but she's okay."

Aaron tried to sit up. "I have to be with her."

Dave pushed him down gently but firmly. "You have to stay right there. You were stabbed nine times Aaron. Even if you could get up, you're in no condition to be going anywhere."

"She needs me Dave." Aaron fought.

"She needs you alive." Dave countered. "And that means staying right here until your daughter is born and Emily is moved back in here."

Aaron raised a brow. "This isn't the maternity ward."

Dave smirked. "It's not but then again, doctors don't really like fighting with a very angry and upset FBI agent in labor. She was in here before her water broke and they promised, once she and Mattie were okay to be moved, they'd be brought back here." his smirk vanished. "Emily filled me in on what happened. Derek and Reid have gone to make sure Haley and Jack are okay and bring them back here."

Aaron sighed. He knew, he barely remembered, Foyet saying he was going to go see Haley and Jack. The bastard's way of saying his family wasn't safe.

"They have to be set away." Aaron said quietly. "They have to be safe." he shut his eyes. "Emily and Mattie too."

Dave's face hardened. "While I agree Haley and Jack should be sent away for their safety, there is no way in hell Emily is going to go anywhere." Dave's tone caused Aaron's eyes to fly open and locked with the older man's. "She won't go and we won't let her. She's a trained FBI agent Aaron, new mother or not. She can take care of herself. Between the two of you, you can keep Mattie safe."

Aaron knew, in the back of his mind, that Dave was right. But all he could think of was keeping Jack and Mattie and their mothers safe.

"She has to go Dave." Aaron said. "Until we catch Foyet, they aren't safe."

Dave leaned close to Aaron. "Do not push this, Aaron. It is going to be hard enough on you having Jack gone. Do not destroy yourself by sending the woman you love and your new daughter away too." he saw his words get through and Aaron nod. Standing straight, Dave nodded also. "I'll go make some calls. Rest. JJ will come when the baby's born."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily gave a loud cry as she finally pushed Mattie all the way out. She fell back against her pillows, breathing hard as JJ wiped her forehead and Garcia held her hand and rubbed her arm.

"You did great Em," Garcia said, looking at Mattie as the doctor and nurses cleaned her. "she's beautiful."

Emily smiled weakly. "Yeah?"

JJ nodded. "Definitely got her looks from Mommy and Daddy."

The doctor smiled at Emily. "She has to be cleaned a bit more then weighed and measured but give us five minutes and you can have your daughter."

Emily's smile widened some. "Then back to Daddy."

Garcia kissed Emily's head. "Of course."

Five long minutes later, a nurse walked over with a pink bundle. JJ and Garcia helped Emily sit up and the nurse laid Mattie in her arms.

"Does she have a name?" the nurse asked.

Emily nodded as she stared at her daughter's face. "Matilda Katie Hotchner."

"Mattie for short." JJ said as she too stared at her niece.

The doctor moved to Emily's side. "Why don't you rest then we'll move you back to Agent Hotchner's room."

Emily shook her head, looking away from Mattie long enough to meet the doctor's eyes. "I'd rather move now then rest. Please."

The doctor nodded. "Alright, let's just get a crib for Mattie then we'll get you two moved."

Emily smiled. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron woke up once more and heard voices. Quiet ones, talking softly. He opened his eyes and turned to see Emily was back and she was holding a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Daddy's awake." Dave said from where he was standing between the two beds.

Emily looked up from Mattie and smiled. "Hey."

Aaron returned the smile. "Hey there."

Emily looked at Dave and he nodded. Moving, he took Mattie from Emily before JJ helped her move to the wheelchair next to her bed. JJ pushed Emily to Aaron's bedside before Dave handed Mattie back. Emily leaned one arm on the bed and turned Mattie so Aaron could see her face.

"Aaron Hotchner, meet your daughter, Matilda Katie Hotchner." Emily said softly.

Aaron lifted his hand and ran a finger down Mattie's tiny cheek. "Hi Mattie." he looked at Emily. "She's small."

Emily nodded as she shifted Mattie into her father's arms. "From being born early. Don't worry, she's perfect otherwise."

Aaron shook his head as he held his daughter. "Being small is perfect too."

Dave cleared his throat. "Morgan called while you were sleeping. They're bringing Haley and Jack in to see you before they go into protective custody."

Aaron nodded as he looked between Emily and their daughter. As much as he wanted them to go too, he knew he couldn't be separated from both his children. Dave was right; Jack being gone would be hard enough. He couldn't make Emily and Mattie leave as well.

"There they are." Morgan said as he walked in, Jack in his arms, Haley at his side. "I told ya we'd find them."

Jack nodded, though his smile fell as he took in his father. "Daddy."

Aaron handed Mattie back to Emily and motioned for Morgan to put Jack on the bed.

"Don't worry Buddy." Aaron said once his son was with him. "The doctors made sure I'm perfectly fine."

Jack nodded. "Okay." he looked at Emily and his eyes lit up. "Is that Mattie?"

Emily smiled, though it was bittersweet. "Yeah, it's Mattie."

"Jack," Aaron called his son's attention back. He didn't want to send him away right after getting to meet his sister but it had to be done. "Did Mommy tell you that you two are taking a trip?"

Jack nodded again. "Yeah. Are you, Emmy and Mattie coming too Daddy?"

JJ and Dave slipped from the room, pulling Morgan with them to give the small family time to talk. This was gonna suck no matter what and they didn't need an audience.

Aaron sighed. "I'm afraid not Buddy. It's just gonna be you and Mommy. Think of it like when Daddy and Emily go away for work, only it's your turn this time."

Haley moved to Emily's side as Jack and Aaron talked and knelt beside her.

"She's beautiful, Emily." Haley said, looking at Mattie.

Emily smiled, though she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I'm sorry this is happening."

Haley squeezed Emily's arm. "It's not your fault and it's not Aaron's either. Just promise me one thing."

Emily nodded. "Anything."

"Make sure he doesn't lose himself in this." Haley said. "Make sure he remembers that just because Jack is gone, that he still has you and your daughter. That he still has something to hold on to."

Tears slid down both of their faces.

"You have my word." Emily said. She shifted Mattie a little bit. "Mattie, this is your Aunt Haley."

Haley smiled at the title. "Hi Mattie. Your parents love you more then anything. Never forget that."

"Emily, Haley," Aaron's voice caused the two women to turn. "it's time."

Emily, with Haley's help, stood up and sat carefully beside Aaron so Jack could see his sister. "I know you want to stay here with Mattie, Jack but you won't be gone forever and I promise as soon as you come home, you can spend the whole weekend with her."

Jack nodded sadly. "Okay Emmy. I miss you."

Emily leaned forward, careful of Mattie and kissed Jack's forehead. "I'll miss you too, Buddy. Mattie will too."

Jack put his hand on Mattie's stomach and repeated Emily's kiss with his sister. "Bye bye Mattie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *wipes eyes* That massively sucked. No, not the story, writing it. I made myself cry like five separate times. Mostly the end, with Jack and Mattie and, *sobs* okay, no need to cause more tears. I'm sorry this was so sad and angsty but it needed to be. *ducks banana and watermelon* HA! *gets hit with pumpkin* Oh come on! *sighs* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	48. Could He Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch thinks he's doing what's best. But his family doesn't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Officer Down. *sighs* Alright, fair warning, get your fruits and veggies ready again. Yeah, sorry, Aaron's going to be an idiot in this one and it's probably gonna make you cry. I only say that cause I cried while I wrote it. Yeah, I have it all written out. Staying in the car while Mom and sis go shopping gets a lot of writing done. So, have fun is not going to fit here. Really need an ending for these stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mattie is all that's mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she gently laid Mattie down in her crib. The littlest Hotchner had been home for two weeks now while her daddy had only been released a few days before. Emily bit her lip in worry as she looked in the direction of her and Aaron's room.

He'd been so closed off since being released and she didn't know what to do.

She looked back at her daughter. "I'm gonna go make sure Daddy's okay."

Switching on the baby monitor, Emily left the room and headed down the hall. She expected to find Aaron either working or reading. She did not expect to find him packing a bag.

"Aaron," Emily said softly, almost scared. "what are you doing?"

Aaron looked at Emily, pain clear in his eyes. Whether is was physical or emotional, Emily couldn't tell.

"Em," he said softly.

Emily crossed her arms. "Either you're repacking your go bag or you have something you need to tell me."

Aaron sighed. "I didn't send you and Mattie with Haley and Jack because I couldn't separate myself from everything that mattered to me but," he hesitated. "being around you two puts you in danger and I can't risk that."

Emily shifted her footing as she cleared her throat. "Alright but you get to go into your daughter's room and explain to her why she won't get to see her father for god only knows how long." she cleared her throat again. "I'll be downstairs when you're finished."

Before Aaron could say anything, Emily left the room.

Aaron scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He looked at the bag on the bed before making his way to Mattie's room. He stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching Mattie sleep soundly. Could he do it? Could he leave her? Could he leave Emily just because there was a chance Foyet was watching?

Walking over to the crib, Aaron looked down at his sleeping daughter. As if sensing she was being watched, Mattie opened her eyes and looked at her father.

The second Aaron met Mattie's eyes, he knew he couldn't do it. Emily and Mattie were the only things holding him together, holding him up. Feeling tears slid down his face, Aaron picked Mattie up and moved to the rocking chair by the window.

"I'm so sorry Mattie," Aaron whispered softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been the daddy you need these past two weeks." he ran a finger over Mattie's face. "I'm scared and I miss your brother but I promise you, from now on I will be here when you need me." he kissed Mattie's forehead. "I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat on the couch, wrapped tightly in a blanket, waiting for Aaron to come down. She was terrified sending him to Mattie's room wouldn't be enough to make him stay. She didn't know if she could raise Mattie alone, even if it was only until Foyet was caught, no one knew when that would be.

"Emily,"

Emily turned and found Aaron standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her heart was filled with relief as she saw he wasn't holding a bag in his hand.

"Did you tell her?" Emily asked.

Aaron walked over to Emily and pulled her off the couch.

"I told her I was sorry for not being the father she needed," Aaron said. "and that I was scared and missed Jack. But I also promised that from now on I'd be there for her."

Emily looked down at her hands, which Aaron was holding. "You're staying?" It wasn't meant to come out as a question but it did.

Aaron nodded. "I'm staying."

Emily sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "Good, I know Mattie would miss you and," she sniffed again and a few tears escaped. "and I would too." she looked up at Aaron with tear filled eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms, ignoring the burning pain from his wounds. "I'm sorry Em, I shouldn't have even thought about leaving. You won't lose me. Ever. I promise."

Emily held Aaron tightly, letting her tears wet his t-shirt. She knew he wasn't leaving but she still didn't want to let go. Aaron could feel Emily's breathing evening out and knew he couldn't carry her up to their room.

"Come on Sweetheart," he said quietly. "let's go to bed."

Emily let Aaron lead her up to their room and lay her down on the bed. She watched through half lidded eyes as he climbed in beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Promise?" Emily whispered.

Aaron kissed her temple. "I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *pauses* Alright, that sucked. I mean, the story, how sad and angsty it was. *sees fruits and veggies being raised* Yeah, knew this was coming. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. *braces self* Okay, let 'em fly.
> 
> End Transmission


	49. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the stupid Aaron does in this episode. But what happens when he does it, forgetting the promise he made to Mattie?
> 
> (Side note, I won't be posting again until the ninth of January. I'm taking next week off as a mini vacation.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright, hopefully this will be the last 'Aaron being stupid' story for a bit. We've got Haunted here. Yeah, Aaron's brilliant stunt at the end. I hope I'm not the only one who wanted to knock his head in for that. You all know, since Em's on maternity leave, Dave will be on the phone to her, letting her know about Aaron's stunt and there will be a very unpleasant talk waiting for Aaron when he gets home. I'd say have fun but, well yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Mattie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily finally got Mattie to sleep when the house phone rang. Picking up the baby monitor, Emily shut Mattie's door and handed to the office, where the closet phone was.

"Hello?"

Emily heard a sigh. "Em, it's Dave."

Emily sat down in Aaron's chair. "What happened?"

Listening while Dave explained Aaron's stunt, Emily felt herself getting more and more angry with the father of her child.

"How soon till you're home, Dave?" Emily asked.

"About an hour." Dave said. "Are you okay?"

Emily took a deep breath. "Call Garcia and ask her to come get Mattie. I don't want her here when Aaron gets home."

She heard Dave curse softly. "Alright Em, if that's what you want."

"It is." Emily said. "She doesn't need to hear me yelling at him."

"I know what he did was stupid," Dave said. "but go easy on him Emily. This is hard for him."

Emily held her head in her free hand. "He promised Mattie he'd always be there for her."

"There's plenty of room at the cabin if you need some cooling off time."

Emily smiled. softly. "Thanks Dave. For the offer and the warning."

"Any time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked into the house and knew he was in trouble. He'd heard Dave on the phone with Emily on the plane, telling her what happened and offering her a place with him and JJ if she needed space. He knew he screwed up. Dave had told him so, loudly, before they had gotten on the plane. Now he just had to hope Emily didn't leave in her own effort to get that information into his head.

He could hear Emily moving around upstairs and moved in that direction. Most men would have gone the opposite way but Aaron hated it when Emily was mad at him, as rare as it was, and worked to fix the problem as fast as possible.

He found Emily moving around Mattie's room. He was a bit surprised to see their daughter wasn't in her crib.

"She's with Garcia." Emily said without facing Aaron. "I didn't want her to hear any yelling."

Aaron found himself nodding. "Of course."

Emily still her hands, that had been folding some of Mattie's clothes and faced Aaron. "I understand that you miss Jack, Aaron. I do too but I can't even begin to understand what caused you to go into that situation without back up and without your damn gun and vest."

Aaron wanted to say that he'd needed to do it, to get the unsub out unharmed, as he saw the man as much a victim as anyone else. He wanted to say, going in with a vest on and gun drawn wouldn't have helped. He wanted to rattled off all the excuses he used with Dave but he didn't. Because he knew, they were exactly that, excuses. He did not have one good reason for going into that house unarmed, unprotected and without backup.

"I don't understand it either, Em." Aaron said softly. "At the time, it was just instinct and adrenaline. I wasn't thinking about my safety or what could happen. I just went and didn't look back."

"Did you forget the promise you made to Mattie?" Emily asked softly.

Aaron felt a pang of guilt. He had forgotten, for the smallest of moments, the promise he'd made to his daughter. That he'd always be there for her. As soon as the unsub pointed the gun at him though, that promise came flying back and he knew what he did was stupid.

"I," he paused and sighed. "I don't know what to say Em."

Emily exhaled. "Let me know when you know." she turned back to Mattie's clothes. "Can you go put the wash in the dryer?"

Aaron didn't say anything, he knew Emily was letting him get his thoughts and words together but he felt so guilty he couldn't give her an answer. With a sigh, he nodded, even if she couldn't see it, and left the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next three days went that way. Things appearing normal from the outside but the tension between the new parents was rising. The only time there was almost no awkwardness was when they were together with Mattie.

Finally, Aaron knew he had to talk to Emily. He'd been lying to himself. He knew exactly why he'd done what he did and in order for her to even think about forgiving him for it, he had to explain why. So after she laid Mattie down for the night, he asked to talk to her in the living room.

"I'm tired Aaron," Emily said. "can we make this fast?"

Aaron sighed. Yeah, she was still pissed. "I need to explain."

Emily nodded. "Alright, explain."

Aaron ran a hand over his face. "I've been lost, since we sent Jack and Haley away. Here at home, I've got you and Mattie to focus on because you need me and I love you two more then anything. At work, I thought the case would distract me, keep me from thinking about Jack and Foyet but it didn't work. Foyet kept popping into my head, making me lose my focus and I thought, maybe I didn't have enough to focus on. So when we got to the hostage situation with the unsub, I figured that would be perfect. It wasn't until he pointed his gun at me that I realized exactly what the consequences would be if something happened. What you and Mattie would go through, what would happen to Jack and Haley." he looked at Emily, the tears in her eyes matching his own. "I'm lost Em and I don't know how to find my way back."

All the anger and fear Emily had been fearing drained from her body. She stepped up to Aaron and hugged him. She held him tightly as he cried and her own tears fell down her face. He was finally letting out everything he'd kept bottled since they'd sent Jack and Haley away.

"You're not lost Aaron," Emily whispered. "just off the path a bit. But not for much longer. I'll help you find your way back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright, I was gonna put a Aaron/Mattie scene at the end but I figured I had you all crying enough, no need to add more tears and trust me, it would have added more. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and let the fruit and veggie throwing begin.
> 
> End Transmission


	50. Shopping with Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a short feels piece with Aaron and Mattie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright, we're passed Aaron acting like an idiot. I know, about time. I've got a happy story here for ya. At least I hope it'll be happy. I'm aiming for it to be that way. It's just gonna be a short little thing. Mainly Aaron and Mattie. *shakes head* With all the different stories I got, it's a wonder I can keep it all straight. Anywho, like I said, it'll be a Daddy/Daughter story. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Mattie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron smiled at Mattie as he dressed her in a purple and green onesie and jumper that Garcia had gotten. The jumper was purple with green smiley faces all over it. Aaron had taken one look at it and shaken his head. Yeah, that was definitely a Garcia present.

Emily was sleeping, having been up most of the night with their daughter and since they needed groceries, Aaron decided to take Mattie with him so she wouldn't disturb Emily's much needed rest.

"Alright kiddo," Aaron said as he lifted Mattie into his arms. "we're all ready to go, I left a note with Mommy so she knows where we are. It is time to go shopping."

He grabbed Mattie's diaper bag from the shelf under the changing table and left Mattie's room. Holding Mattie carefully with one hand, Aaron grabbed his keys, slid on his ankle holster and gun, set the alarm and locked the door as they left.

He smirked to himself. "Been a while since I had to balance a baby while leaving." he looked at Mattie. "Don't worry, Daddy's not insane for talking to himself. That's Uncle Dave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron got Mattie's carrier settled on the seat of the carriage before starting to move through the isles of the store.

"Alright," Aaron said as he pulled out the list. "first is diapers because you," he tickled Mattie's foot. "my dear use entirely too many. A lot more then I remember your brother using."

Since finally confiding in Emily, it had gotten easier for Aaron to talk about his son. He still felt extremely sad but knew he couldn't let it overwhelm him or he would be no use to Emily and Mattie.

Grabbing the correct diapers for his baby girl, Aaron finished picking things up in the baby isle, a couple more bottles, they had let Morgan feed Mattie once. Never again. A package of wipes was also on the list and Aaron dropped them in the carriage.

"Okay, now that you're taken care of," Aaron said, talking to the baby again. People were starting to give him weird looks but he ignored them. He loved talking to Mattie, just like he had with Jack. "we need to pick up a few things for Mommy."

Heading down the isle with shampoo and body wash, Aaron grabbed the ones he knew Emily used, along with a bottle of her lotion. He knew she wasn't out but also knew she would be before they went shopping again.

Next up was grabbing two gallons of ice cream. One of Emily's favorite flavor and one of Aaron's. After getting a few more things, Aaron made his way to the check out, still talking with Mattie as he went.

"Hopefully Mommy will still be sleeping when we get home," Aaron said as he waited in line. "and we'll be able to start a nice dinner for her cause she's been really tired lately and doing a lot," he stroked Mattie's cheek. "for both of us and I think she deserves to have us do something for her. Right?"

Mattie, of course didn't say anything but she latched onto Aaron's finger. Aaron smiled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up slowly as a wonderful smell filled her nose. Sitting up, she saw it was just after five at night. She'd woken up around two and found Aaron's note on the pillow beside her head. Figuring Aaron would wake her when he and Mattie got back, Emily had gone back to sleep. Getting up, Emily made her way downstairs and smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Mattie's baby seat was sitting on the counter, facing the stove and Aaron was talking to her as he cooked.

"Looks like you two have been busy." Emily said.

Aaron faced Emily with a smile. "Look who's up, Mattie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay, kinda a weird end but it's how I wanted it. Hope that wasn't too cute for everyone but I felt it was needed after what I've put you through the last four stories. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	51. Reckoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave reveals more of his past to JJ, while Aaron's past shows up to make demands of Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here peoples with the next Officer Down. Reckoner. This episode sucks for two reasons, what Dave goes through and the opening scene with Jack. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Aaron got to see his son but it was sad and made me cry. Still does. Now, I'm going to get yelled at cause I wrote almost 6k words earlier for my SG-1 story without my brace on and, yeah it didn't go over well. The lack of brace, I mean. But! I've got it on now, so it's all good. Back to the story. Back in Cold Comfort, when Dave messed up there, he promised JJ his past would never come between them again so, when it comes time for his past to be revealed, he'll be taking JJ aside before hand, filling her in so she knows. Um, got nothing else and this is long enough so have...not sure that fits.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Mattie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hummed softly to herself as she moved around the kitchen. She may physically be on maternity leave but her internal alarm still went off every morning at six, just moments after Aaron's clock went off. That actually worked perfectly since Mattie woke up around six thirty, wanting food. Right now, Aaron was changing their daughter before bringing her down to be fed. Emily was making Aaron something to eat since she knew he probably wouldn't take a break for lunch.

"Alright," Aaron said as he walked into the kitchen with Mattie. "someone is hungry."

Emily smiled. "Good, then Mattie and Daddy can eat at the same time."

Aaron handed Emily their daughter and gave her a kiss. "I've got something to run by you."

Emily pulled Mattie's already prepared bottle from the microwave. "What is it?"

Aaron's face grew a bit sad. "Sam and Garcia set up a way for me to see Jack today, since it's his birthday and I was wondering if you and Mattie wanted to come."

Emily felt tears pressing at her eyes. She'd almost forgotten Jack's birthday was today. The little guy would be four years old and it would be the first time Aaron wasn't there for it.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

Aaron nodded. "You're both his family and I want Mattie to see something of Jack other then a picture."

Emily smiled. "Then we'll be glad to come."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Standing back with Garcia and Sam, Emily listened to Aaron tell Mattie who they were watching on the video link.

"Can you zoom any closer?" Emily asked Garcia softly.

Garcia shook her head. "Not without it being pixelized. That's as close as I can get."

Emily gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I can tell just seeing him is helping."

Aaron turned to Emily. "Em,"

Emily stepped up to Aaron's side, resting her head against his arm. "You and Mattie done talking?"

Aaron nodded. "For now."

They both watched Jack walk by the camera with one of the marshals.

"Happy birthday Buddy." Aaron said quietly.

Emily looked at his face and slid an arm around his waist, resting her other hand on their daughter's head.

"We'll have a party, just the four of us and Haley, when he comes home." Emily said quietly. "Sound good?"

Aaron nodded, tipping his head to rest it against Emily's. "Sounds really good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laid Mattie down for her nap and smiled as the little girl sighed as she drifted off to sleep. The quiet moment was shattered as someone started banging on the front door. Emily's heart jumped but she calmed it quickly, telling herself someone dangerous wouldn't bang on the door. They'd kick it down.

Checking to make sure Mattie was still sleeping, Emily switched on the baby monitor before heading out of the room. She closed Mattie's door all the way and grabbed the other monitor off the hall table. Making her way downstairs, she got more and more annoyed with the banging as she went. Whoever was on the other side was getting an earful. Anyone who knew Emily and Aaron knew they had a new baby at home.

Opening the door, Emily was more then a little confused to see Aaron's ex-sister-in-law on the other side. Emily had met Jessica Brooks once at Jack's third birthday party. To say it hadn't gone well would be an understatement.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Emily managed to ask.

Jessica pushed her way in and spun to face Emily. "Where is he?"

Emily cocked a brow. "I'm assuming you're referring to Aaron. He's on a case with our team."

Jessica narrowed her eyes at Emily. "Why aren't you?"

Emily held her temper in place. "I'm on maternity leave. You knew I was pregnant Jessica. Haley told you."

Jessica took a step forward. "Don't you dare say her name. You and Aaron and that team of yours are the reason I lost my sister and nephew."

"First off," Emily started. "we are not the reason. A serial killer named George Foyet is. And second, you did not lose them. Don't talk like they're dead. They were sent away for their safety, something Haley understood very well before she and Jack left, and they will be home."

"I told you not to say her name." Jessica repeated.

Emily shook her head. "I don't care what you told me to do. Haley is my friend and if I want to say her name, you can bet your ass I will."

"My sister would never be friends with you." Jessica said. "You're nothing but a slut who stole Haley's family from her."

Taking a deep breath, Emily just barely held her temper. "I'll ignore that since I know you're upset about Jack and Haley not being here. But if I remember correctly, and I know I do, Haley was the one who cheated on Aaron, causing the end of their marriage and I have not stolen her family. If anything, we're a part of each others families."

Jessica's eyes narrowed further. "You will never be a part of our family."

"I never said YOUR family." Emily corrected Jessica. "I personally don't want any more to do with you then need be. I meant the family Haley has with Aaron and Jack and the family I have with Aaron and Mattie. Whether you like it or not, Jessica, the five of us are a family. You can't change that."

"He won't leave his job for you." Jessica said. "Just like he wouldn't for Haley."

Emily shrugged. "I would never ask him to. He and I do our jobs because it makes the world safer for our children to grow up in."

"There is no 'your' children." Jessica said, her voice raising. "Do not talk like Jack is yours."

"I'm not." Emily said, her temper reaching its breaking point. Who the hell was Jessica to come in and start telling Emily what she could and couldn't be in Jack's life? In Haley's life? "I know he's not mine but I love him and he loves me. Again, not something you can change. I'm part of Jack's life and not going anywhere."

Jessica left out a shrill scream of anger and annoyance. Seconds after, Emily heard Mattie's cries over the baby monitor and her temper snapped.

"Get out of my house." Emily said, her eyes darkening with anger and maternal instinct to protect her daughter. "I don't care if you want to come in here and blow off steam, trying to change my role in Haley and Jack's lives but I will not stand by and let you scream and wake up my daughter." she stepped forward. "You leave now and there's a small chance I won't tell Aaron about this."

"This isn't over." Jessica said as she turned to leave.

"And that chance just went flying out the window." Emily said as she held the door open. "You'll be hearing from Aaron soon. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave knew what it was going to take to break this guy. He knew and he also knew he couldn't go in there until he talked to JJ. He would not let her stand there, completely clueless, and be told about a past he'd let go the moment he'd held her and Henry together the first time.

"You ready Dave?" Aaron asked.

Dave shook his head. "Not yet. I need to talk to JJ alone first."

Aaron frowned but nodded. "Alright, I'll send her in."

Dave paced a small circle in the room as he ran his hands over his face. There were two ways he could go about this. One, he could start off by saying that he was happy with the way his life was and that he never regretted being with JJ and Henry and then follow that with 'but'. Or, he could tell her he has to explain something from his past that might make her question their relationship but it didn't mean he loved her any less.

The second one sounded best. Following up that he was happy with 'but' would most likely end with his cheek stinging for a few hours and JJ never speaking to him again. Dave paused his pacing. Yeah, option two it was.

"Dave,"

Dave turned and found JJ closing the door as she stepped into the room.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked.

Dave nodded. "Yeah." he exhaled. "Do you remember when I told you my past and our work would never come between us again?"

JJ stepped forward. "Yeah, I remember."

Dave looked down for a moment. "I'm keeping my promise. There's one way to break that man in there and it's going to take a chunk of my past that I haven't told you about yet."

JJ fought the urge to cross her arms, knowing Dave would see it as a defensive gesture. "I'm listening."

Dave took a deep breath. "This is going to make you question everything, Jen but I want you to remember that I love you and Henry and there is not a thing in this world, past, present or future that would make me leave you two or give you up. You two are my world."

JJ smiled. "I know Dave and we love you too."

Dave returned the smile before taking another breath. "That man in there was married to Emma Taylor, my best friend from the moment we met when we were twelve. She always said we were doomed to be star crossed lovers." he noticed JJ's breath seemed to catch in her chest at his words but pressed on. Everything he said to her, he planned on saying to the judge. "We knew everything about each other. Loved each other for years."

JJ cleared her throat. "Did you ever," she swallowed. "Were you ever together?"

Dave shook his head. "The one time we had the chance, she was married and I loved and respected her too much to make her choose."

JJ seemed comforted by this. "Do you still love her?"

Dave sighed. "I think part of me still does but I've known for a while now that it wasn't meant to be."

"How do you know?" JJ asked.

Dave stepped forward and took JJ's hands. "Because nothing of what I felt for her can compare to what I feel every time I see you and Henry. You two are my family now. Emma's just the past."

JJ stared at their joined hands for a long moment before pulling Dave forward to kiss him.

"Go get a confession." she said softly.

Dave smiled. "Be glad to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron noticed the second he walked in the house that something was wrong. Emily was sitting on the couch, Mattie asleep in her playpen, and appeared to be reading but Aaron could tell she wasn't absorbing anything.

"Sweetheart," Aaron said softly so he wouldn't wake their daughter. "what's wrong?"

Emily stood up, checked Mattie then looked at Aaron. "Kitchen."

Aaron nodded and followed Emily into the kitchen. He took in her posture as she leaned against the counter and moved to stand behind her so he could settle his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Aaron repeated.

"You need to have a talk with Jessica." Emily said.

Aaron frowned. Not what he was expecting. "Why?"

Emily turned and Aaron's hands fell to her hips.

"She came over here the day you guys left," Emily said. "and started telling me what my role should be in Haley and Jack's lives. Now, I defended myself just fine and kicked her out when her voice got to the level where it woke Mattie but you need to tell her she can't do that ever again. I love you Aaron and our family but I will not have Haley's pissed off relatives come over here to yell at me."

Aaron took in everything Emily told him. He knew Jessica didn't like Emily, hell she barely liked him, but he never imagined she'd do what Emily said.

He pulled Emily into his arms. "I'll go over now and talk to her. I'm sorry she put you through that Emily. You don't deserve it. Haley and Jack love you."

Emily rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jessica opened her door and found herself staring at the face of her very angry ex-brother-in-law.

"We need to talk." Aaron said, his voice deadly calm.

Jessica didn't argue. She just stepped back and let Aaron in. Aaron moved into the house.

"What gave you the idea you had the right to talk to Emily that way?" Aaron asked.

Jessica crossed her arms. "She's part of the reason Haley and Jack are gone."

Aaron's eyes darkened more with anger. "Get it straight, Jessica. George Foyet is the reason Haley and Jack are gone. He is the one who came in and threatened my family."

"They're my family too, Aaron." Jessica said.

"They are. But," Aaron stepped right up to Jessica. "attack Emily again and I will make sure Haley never lets you near Jack ever again. Jack loves Emily, will defend her just like I will and Haley will. You're on the losing side, Jessica. Back down."

Before Jessica could say anything else, Aaron left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> *swallows* So, I decided since I have Haley and Emily friends, Jessica could be the bad guy. Nope, this won't be the last we see of her. She'll be causing more problems. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
